A Female Convict on the Run!
by MissMoonWillow
Summary: 2rd prt of 4... Katt's escaped Fox River, but now it's time to stay out, but some how her and Michael's paths keep being destined to keep crossing....
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes & Disclaimer: **So this is the second part of the Prison Break from a females eyes, if you haven't Read Confessions of a Female Inmate I'd advise you do go check that out first...  
.net/s/5154578/1/Confession_of_a_Female_Inmate  
All of the characters that are not Katt and Emma are property of Fox! even if they are douche bags at times for making the fourth Season suck ass, so I hope you know we don't own the rights to Prison Break just have a lust for Car chases, gun fights and sexy ass men running...  
Story is co-written by Katt Riddle, we only do this for our pleasure, but if you love this story please please please let me know  
XoXo  
emy&Kitty  


* * *

**Chapter one**

Three days; seventy-two hours; Four thousand three hundred and twenty Minutes; 259500 seconds:  
Since prison walls, since hand cuffs, since birth control pills, Since Prison Industries, since going over the wall ... Since Sleep.  
Breaking apart from the group on the first day, Katt had jacked a car in Chicago, then another along the way, and another before using some cash she got from an activity she didn't want to remember she bought a Honda Civic. It ran had breaks, wheels and a motor. Katt was pleased.  
It was pitch dark outside. The stars filled the night time sky it was 11:59 pm and Katt was arriving in Utah. She still had miles left to go and she was loosing hope. She eyes were heavy as she drove the empty high way exit.  
Her hair was choppy as she cut it again it looked layered and it wasn't curly she gelled it down and dyed it a brown. The music was playing loudly in the car to keep her awake. She was singing to the music she knew and muttering words to the ones she didn't.  
It started raining so she lent forward turning the wipers on she paid close attention but really ... She just wanted to sleep and find Emma.

Slapping her face she tried to remember the reason to do this, her neck felt naked without her half of the necklace, she kept placing her hand on her chest, feeling like it left a phantom behind. She looked to the exits, she wanted to be there already but she didn't know what else to do but keep driving, the time was ticking and she was going to have to be there. The digital clock on the dashboard clicked into 12:00am, it was now the 15th of May, Katt slapped her face again focusing on the road a head of her seeing her exit she turned thinking was it worth to pull over to nap for a few minutes.

She slowed down the car and rested her head on the wheel before the radio announcer guy start speaking; "This next 2002 back track was a hit from a little band in Maryland - It's called; The Anthem by Good Charlotttttttttttttttttttttttttttte!" He dragged the name out before the music started playing loudly. Katt turned it up it was hurting her ear drums. She was determined to get to Plate Road.  
Pulling her head back up with effort she shook it and started singing The Anthem as best she could catch onto its rhyme.  
She was going to find Her Emma.  
She continued driving for the next four and a half hours before seeing a beat up sign saying Plate Road. She let out a long sigh. Seeing no other cars she pulled over. Looking at herself in the mirror she looked like she was about to die.

Emma was looking to her watch, she had taken a flight to Colorado, she was sitting in a rental car driving, she tapped the steering wheel as he favourite Good charlotte song came on the radio, but for once she couldn't sing along, she just looked to the road driving, she hated to drive something that wasn't her car, she loved her beaten up old Chevy truck, it was something she knew would never get broken into in the big city she lived.  
Emma glanced to the map on the passenger seat while glancing at the road signed, she knew this was going to be awkward, did Katt know what she done, maybe she did and was going to kill her, but she kept focus on the road.

Emma was getting a head ache from looking to all the little roads and lines. She looked up for a moment and slammed on her breaks. "Holy plate!" She looked to the sign on the road spike. She almost cracked her head off the wheel before looking to; "Plate Avenue." She elbowed the window in anger. "Stupid road map!" She started ripping it up.  
"Now what!" she snapped to herself placing her hand on the head rest of the passenger seat, starting to reverse she could make out another car behind her, she didn't know why but her eyes caught the driver in the other car.  
"Oh fuck weed!" she now stopped the car; she took off her seat belt and slowly opened the car door.

Katt had looked up seeing a car she was so sleepy she felt like she had no control over her body. She looked watching the door open and someone getting out of it. Her heart started pounding, her eyes wide.

Emma couldn't believe it, but it was Katt, she now broken into a run to the car. Katt taking this as her cue to get out, she unhooked her seat belt fumbling and swearing at the handle bar before the door opened.  
Katt now ran towards Emma as they meet in between both car hugging tightly onto each other, Emma felt like the world was spinning, but she was now falling to the ground as Katt moved he head to get a better look at her friend.  
"You scared the fuck out of me!" Katt shouted while, she was angry she started to feel her chest tighten looking to Emma's face.  
"You found out!" Emma felt shocked, but wasn't surprised either, her eyes dead focused on Katt's before touching a strand of her hair, "You stole my hair colour!" Emma added trying to lighten the mood.

"I was trying to make myself like you!" Katt's serious expression converted into a softer one.  
"I always knew you wanted to be like me." Emma smirked proudly.  
"I'm glad you came Emma." Katt said.  
"Where else would I go?" Emma's eyes questioned hers just as much as her tone.  
"Good point." Katt whispered before licking her best friend's cheek.  
"Ewww. Katt gross!" Emma stated before she started laughing though.

Katt laughed getting to her feet, it was one of them moment when held her hand out helping Emma to her feet. "I know you love it, like you love me…" She winked, but Emma just rolled her eyes.  
"What happens at keg parties, stay at keg parties Katt." Emma muttered while Katt quickly spanked her.  
"Oh, two cars, what do, we do…?"

"You're car in a rental?" Katt asked.  
Emma nodded. "Yeah."  
"We take mine. Because a paper trail... To you in Colorado... Leads them to us, and besides that car... Has a GPS Log." Katt looked to the back plate.  
"Oh sorry Miss Genius." Emma said grabbing her arm to prevent her from walking away.  
"Oi!" Katt said quickly, .she held her hand out to Emma.  
"Here dink!" Emma removed Katt's half of the necklace and handed it back.

Emma then laughed, "I just need to get my stuff from the rental…" Emma smiled lightly before walking back to the car picking up a rock from the side of the road.  
Katt watched in confusion as Emma reached in the back seat taking out her duffle bag, then a laptop bag.  
"Emma, seriously!" Katt said while Emma placed the stuff on the ground, the threw the rock through the window shield of the car with a laugh.  
"Ok, so smash up a rental…" Katt rolled her eyes watching Emma smashing more windows.  
"Come on Katt, you know you want to help!"

"I just really want to get on the road okay; a lot of driving little time." Katt watched Emma still beating up the rental car.  
"Come on Kitty!" Emma used a stick to beat the head lights in.  
"Emma. Seriously..." Katt stated again.  
"KITTEN!" Emma continued to call.  
Katt's eyes turned to the road over seeing a police curser slowing down and pointing at Emma.  
"Emma, now please!" Katt was walking backwards to her car.  
Emma quickly picked up her things rushing to Katt's car, she threw the stuff on the backseat before jumping into the passenger side.  
"So where we going?" Emma asked doing her seat belt up, and then watching Katt do the same, her eyes looking wild and excited for the adventure.  
"We are going to Utah!" Katt started up the car placing her hand on the back of Emma's head rest reversing the car carefully.  
"Utah, what's in Utah?" she asked while watching Katt starting to drive, she yawned quickly. Emma rolled her eyes, "Want me to drive?" she added quickly.

"No I'm fine thanks though." Katt stated pulling up onto the main high way. "Utah... Money is in Utah." Katt nodded.  
"What kind of money?" Emma's eyes flickered a quickly flash of emotion.  
"A lot of money to get us where we need to be." Her voice was hiding something looking to the sign that said fifty miles to Utah.  
"Is anyone else going to be there?" She casually asked.  
Katt didn't speak. "Maybe." - If they didn't get caught.  
The Radio that was playing low came on and a Fox River Nine report came on. Katt tensed.  
_"reports that the first of the Fox River nine has been apprehended and killed, John Abruzzi is dead after trying to evade the FBI, no new reports have been made on the other eight still at large known to be armed and dangerous. If you spot any of the now __Fox River__ eight, please contact your local authorities and do not attempted to apprehend them…" _

Emma now lifted her feet onto the chair hugging her knees, "I can't believe that…" Emma said trying to think of the others to escape, her hands tight around her legs.

Katt took a hand off the wheel to touch Emma's knee, her face still kept track of the road, but glancing quickly to her friend.  
"Emma, we are smarter than John, remember that!" Katt's voice serious, but it didn't help Emma's nerves as she reached into her bag taking out a smoke. "Hey I though you quit!" Katt snapped looking shocked.  
"Well, if you haven't noticed, kinda nervous…" she now took one out lighting it, but then passed to Katt who laughed.  
"Man I've not had one of these in seven years…" she took the smoke inhaling it feeling the smoke burn he lungs giving her relief.

Emma watched her face as she held in the smoke to her lungs.  
She laughed slightly seeing Katt cough a bit. While she shuddered feeling the Nicotine rush already.  
Emma took a puff off her own smoke rolling the window down a bit the smoke blew out into the air and disappeared. "That's the good stuff." Emma smiled.  
"Yeah." Katt said feeling nerves now.  
"What's up?" Emma asked turning her head looking to her best friend.  
"Outside... It's ... Strange." She finally took the time to realize that.  
"It has been seven years Katt..." Emma commented.  
"I know; Just ... Strange really sorry." She shook her head taking another puff of her smoke. The Utah border signs getting closer together.  
"Are you getting tempted?" Emma finally asked after avoiding saying it for a long while.  
Katt nodded feeling defeated. "Guess the saying; Once a junkie always a junkie is ... True."  
Emma sat up. "It's been seven years if you honestly think I am going to let you relapse on me now!" She glared.

Katt snapped her face to look at her best friend, "Well, I'll keep you away from the pain killers; you keep me away from the junk! Deal…" Katt held her non smoking hand to Emma, who took it shaking hard.  
"Deal!" Emma added while seeing them now driving into Utah, Emma had never been here before, but as they drove she felt something in her stomach turn.

"Katt, how do you know Money's here?" Emma said slowly, her voice was cracked as her hand flicked the butt of the smoke out the window.  
"Charles Westmoreland was D.B Cooper…" Katt said flicking her smoke away now feeling the buzz bouncing around her skull, and Emma glanced out her window to the little town they rolled in.  
Emma glanced around, "So where we heading?" Emma asked while they stopped at a stop sign.  
"Double K ranch… I used to live here, well for like a month, but I think I know where it is…" Katt sighed looking around the place.  
"When you live here?" Emma felt curious as Katt stuck her hand out the window tapping on the door.  
"After I dropped outta high school, I went on a road trip; I wanted to drive and see all of the United States…"  
Emma giggled, "You know you can't drive to Hawaii." She smirked finding some sunglasses in the glove compartment.  
"Oh shut up, I was young and excited about being on my own!"

"Apparently. Did you ever make it to Hawaii? Or Alaska for that matter?" Emma questioned.  
Katt glared slightly. "No; I never got to cross them off my list. Never will." She lip her bottom lip looking around the small place.  
Emma was confused by Katt sometimes but then she loved the freak no matter what.  
There was no stop lines and only one paved road - the main road. She closed her eyes for a second before opening them and Katt was looking at her.  
"What?" She stated.  
"Nothing. Come on - We have to get to the ranch." She said more to herself. She really hoped Michael and Lincoln were already or close to being there.  
For a small moment she thought about C-Note, Haywire and T-Bag. She hoped Haywire was okay... Continuing to shake her head Emma snapped her fingers in front of her face. "Hey!" She snapped again.  
"Sorry. What?" Katt asked driving slowly down a dirt patch.  
"What are you thinking?" She knew that face.  
"Sheep." Katt said.  
"Sheep?!" Emma questioned.  
"No the road sheep." She nodded.

Emma rolled her eyes; "Right…" she now placed the ray band glasses on trying to focus on the road, getting this so called money and leaving the states.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

Katt travelled down a country road; taking her back to a place she once belonged, she remembered sleeping two three people at different times in the same night against that silo and she remembered ... Cocaine.  
She twitched and cleared her mind of the thoughts.  
"Almost there." She noticed the hill and another empty car.  
"This that?!" Emma questioned quickly.

"I don't know; keep your pants on." Katt said lightly reaching over across Emma she touched her left boob by accident while opening the dash.  
"Awkward." Emma noticed.  
"I didn't mind." Katt pulled out a shiny silver - black handled gun.  
"KATT!" Emma snapped.  
"Shh!!" Katt opened her car door standing up she put the gun in the back on her pants.  
"I hope you blow your ass off." Emma commented darkly.  
Emma. Did. Not. Like. Guns.  
"Come on." Katt said pulling her shirt over the gun she started climbing up a hill.  
Emma hesitated before following...

Walking was one of the things Emma hated, it was hot, her shirt was sticking to her skin, and that she was sure she was going to have blisters over her heels.  
"Katt, I hate walking…" Emma panted as Katt kept a strong stride in front of her, Katt wanted to grunt but held it in. "I really, really hate walking!" Emma repeated, but Katt didn't want to snap.  
"Emma, when we have the money, we can buy you better shoes, and a shower!" Katt laughed while Emma froze on the spot, she lifted her arms sniffing under each pit. "I was joking!" Katt snapped turning around to wishing she had a camera to remember the moment forever.  
"You're a bitch." Emma stated.  
"That isn't very nice to say..." Katt laughed trying to remember that image.  
Emma screamed jumping into Katt's arms; Katt caught her holding her up. It looked really funny.  
Lincoln was standing where she had been with an amused but scared face watching Emma's eyes.  
Katt put Emma down. She didn't want to ruin a moment.  
Emma was staring at Lincoln with wide eyes.  
Katt looked down the hill seeing Michael walking up the hill. "PICKLE!" She screamed running down the hill but then she couldn't stop and she ran into him.  
Michael got knocked backwards onto his back and looking up seeing Katt on top of him.  
T-Bag stood back while seeing Katt hugging Michael on the ground; it was something he would laugh at, but right now his eyes was more on the money, he wasn't going to let anyone else have it.  
Michael stared up at Katt with a surprised but happy to see her alive face, "How you find this place?" he asked while Katt now got off him, he was quick to his feet helping her up.  
"Trust me Michael; you don't want to know…" Katt rubbed her jeans of dirt before following Michael's eyes to Lincoln and Emma.  
Emma kept still, she didn't look directly at him, and her foot played in the dirt before turning to face Katt and Michael.  
"So it's a mad dash to the finish line." She said, her body turned away from Lincoln, it was like being close to him was choking the little amount of sanity she had left.  
Lincoln couldn't speak, he'd expected this, he kept reminding himself, he did this to her, she wasn't going to talk to him, and he didn't blame her.  
Michael stared at Katt. "You're right. I don't." Michael added.  
Lincoln put his hand out. "Emma." He said, His hand almost touched as she spun around to face him, her eyes contacted his, but he could see the fear in them.  
"I… I'm sorry I can't deal with this…" she spoke softly, her hands moved resting in her pocket, but it kept her avoiding he instincts to reach out for him too.  
"We going to have a problem pretty!" T-Bag broke the silence lingering in the air.

Emma, Lincoln, Katt and Michael had all quickly rushed to stand behind T-Bag looking at the new housing development.  
"That doesn't look good!" Katt felt her hand rest on her forehead as she turned away not to look, and Emma bit her lip feeling like this wasn't a good thing.  
Michael kept staring down at the group of houses. It wasn't going to be easy now.

"Prefect!! JUST PREFECT!" Lincoln snapped the heat and his self hate boiled over. He kicked a rock down the hill violently.  
"I blame Theodore!" Katt stated her Southern accent getting deeper now that she was in the west south she needed to show she was from the actual south.  
"Excuse me?!" T-Bag snapped at her.

Emma rolled her eyes, it was like being in high school all over again, but now she stood by Michael, her hand touching his shoulder lightly.  
"I think we better go…" She whispered but Michael eyes snapped on her face, she looked helpless and he couldn't be mad at her.  
"We can't, we need that money!" Michael's tone was rough, Katt was standing on the edge glancing over the land, and she closed her eyes remembering back to the day.  
"I think little fish over here is onto something!" T-Bag quickly said getting everyone's attention, Lincoln stopped kicking up dirty, Emma and Michael stepped forward her hand still on his arm.  
Katt knew they all were staring at her, but she didn't care going through the memories in her head. Rushing up the hill with a guy playfully chasing her, then down hill running, just running with the air burning her lungs, and then the Silo, her eyes snapped open.  
"Them, two trees!" Katt said turning her head to glance at Michael and Emma; she avoided T-Bag's stares that made her feel crept out.

"What?" Lincoln blinked.  
"DON'T BLINK!" Katt yelled at him.  
It shocked him and Michael and Emma and T-Bag.  
"Katt. The Subject please." Michael said.  
"The trees... They are smaller then the others ... Like ..."  
"Something was blocking the sun!" Emma answered.  
Katt nodded.

Michael walked to stand by Katt; he then gave a smile, "Ok so I have a plan!" Michael said while looking back the way they came, but his eyes looked over to Katt with a wink. "You in…?" He asked her with that magical smile, and Katt nodded.  
"Oh you had me at ok…" Katt joked while Michael glanced to everyone.  
"So we need to go back to the car, I can let you all know then." his voice commanding like always. Emma took a deep breath feeling her feet getting sore.  
"Stupid fucking walking…" She muttered under her breath, it was weird being here, she could feel Lincoln's eyes burning her back, it felt weird, but she didn't want to look at him, it hurt too much to no be able to turn feelings off.  
Katt now skipped to Lincoln's side, "You know, you're not going to get much by stalking her…."

"What am I suppose to do?" Lincoln said. "She hates me!"  
"She doesn't; you hurt her, Emma ... Doesn't recover fast but ... Not making efforts isn't going to help."  
"Katt you don't understand!" Lincoln sighed.  
"I'm pretty sure I do! Lincoln!" Katt glared.  
"Katt! I love her!" Lincoln stated.  
"Then tell her that and not me!" Katt slapped him upside the head before she ran and jumped onto T-Bag's back. "Carry me southern pony!" She yelled pointing onward.

Emma turned around to see T-Bag trying to throw Katt off his back grunting and swearing as she held on tighter. Michael on the other hand kept walking with a smirk, it was weird seeing them outside of Fox River, Emma knew Michael out of Fox River, but she caught up with him.  
"So, I have to know, why did you see a shrink for?" Her question was light as the kept track with each other's foot steps.  
"Personal reasons…" He now glanced over to her while she kept a stare forward. He now touched her shoulder.  
"What about you…?" He asked, Emma now snapped her head catching his blue eyes staring intensely at her.

"Personal reasons…" she replied with a small smirk.

Lincoln left a bit left out. He watched Michael and Emma talking with a jealous expression; it was dark like I-want-to-kill-you-Michael.  
He then looked to T-bag batting at Katt, before giving up. He allowed her to stay on and be carried. She lent close to his ear and he froze in walking for a minute before he seemed tamer, for T-Bag anyways.  
Getting to the car there was banging on the truck.  
Emma jumped into Michael's arms and screaming. "What the hell!" Her eyes looked into his as she slowly let go of his chest, but Michael took a deep breath opening the boot of the car.  
Katt jumped off T-Bag's back just in time to see David get out of the boot, her eyes getting big and round glaring at Michael.

"You locked him in the BOOT!" her hand quick to slap his face, Michael's head snapped to the side with the blow before staring at Katt.

"Well, really it was Linc!" He said touching the side of his face, but Katt's attention turned to Lincoln who started to step back.  
Emma rolled her eyes, she was going to Katt's car reaching into her bag, she needed a smoke, and this was getting to be too much.

"Your locked him in the god damn trunk!" Katt repeated stepping forward.  
Emma pulled out her silver smoke holder and took put a smoke lighting it up.  
"Hey Nurse Emma. Gonna lent a friend one?" T-bag was beside her with a smirk.  
"No." Emma glared her smokes were hers; ALL hers. She puffed it casually.  
T-Bag glared.  
David was staring at Katt who was almost strangling Lincoln on the ground.  
"Katt! Katt! Stop!" David said quickly running to where she and Lincoln were pulling her off him.

Katt froze before brushing Lincoln shirt flat, "Well you have a very, manly chest there…" her voice relaxed as she slowly stepped back from him turning to face Michael. "Plan!" she clapped her hands, but Lincoln was still very confused.  
"How about this nurse, you give me one of them smokes, I won't hurt you…" He hissed grabbing her arms while her eyes meet his. Emma took a deep breath before trying to think.  
"How about you let me go, I won't hurt you, ok…." her eyes glaring into his while she pulled her arm back with a snap.

"Fiery." T-Bag commented he was in front of her so he pressed into her hip with his sexually smirking licking his lower lip.  
Emma hissed she moved her knee up fast and T-Bag doubled up onto the ground in pain.  
Emma looked pleased with herself as T-Bag groaned.  
Lincoln watched in awe at Emma but kept a large distance.  
"Holy..." Michael started.  
"Crapo." David finished.  
Katt didn't look that surprised. "See; those classes did pay off." Katt commented to Emma, she took a drag of the smoke lightly kicking T-Bag while he was still down.  
Katt laughed turning back to Michael. "I really don't want to piss her off!" He said with a sly remark. Katt rolled her eyes, "Michael plan, you know to get us mucho bucks!"  
Michael nodded, "Oh yes…" he now went into how they would get into the house, he knew all the in and out explaining as everyone gathered around, but Emma was still resting against the car, T-Bag still in the fatal position by her feet.

Katt went to step over T-bag tripped and landed on her face. "Not attractive." She muttered.  
Emma was holding her sides laughing seeing her friend on her face, it was horrible she knew but it was hilarious.  
Michael rolled his eyes. He went to offer Katt a hand up but David did at the same time and their hands touched.  
Michael pulled back as fast as David did. Awkward touch.  
"Was that as strange for you as it was for me?" David asked in an almost normal voice because Katt told him if he kept talking Gangster-izzle she'd cutizzle his penis off.

Emma remembered watching as David drove away, it was weird, but how they got all the stuff from an electronic company astounded her. Katt was scratching as she looked to the too big work overalls. "Why can't I be in the smart suit!" she glared starting to Emma in the all powerful female business suit, it was a smart pair of pants in purple with a silk shirt and matching blazer to the pants, Emma had put her hair into a smart ponytail glancing to Katt.  
"Cos I've not got my face plastered all over the news…" She smirked placing the baseball cap on Katt's head making her glare at her.  
"Isn't that lucky." Katt spat straighten the cap so she could hide her face more. Michael now took a deep breath looking at them all as they stood outside the house, "Ok we are going to go in, dig, and hope that we find it." he glanced around them all. Emma moved up front standing beside Michael.  
"Emma, you remember what to say?" He placed a hand on her shoulder softly. Lincoln moved the cap over his eyes, it was making him sick seeing how his brother kept touching her, and more the fact she was letting him be close to her.  
"Yes, I remember, now trust me Mike, please!" Emma looked into his eyes before moving to face the front door knocking softly.  
T-Bag was standing behind them all, his eyes scanning over Emma's body licking and sucking his bottom lip thinking about the things he'd do if he gotten the chance, he could tell a screamer.

Katt wanted to whack T-Bag up the side of his head but she kept a calm expression staying back from Emma and Michael, Who were whispered to each other.  
A woman came to the door; looking surprised. "Hello?" She asked, but then her face change looking like she's seen a ghost. "Oh Emma…" Her voice was a mix of sad, happy, surprise and confusion. Emma now stared at her going slightly pale, her eyes growing wide looking to the woman feeling her chest tighten.  
"Janette…" she whispered while the woman pulled her into a tight hug.  
Michael stepped back, Lincoln was confused while T-bag and Katt just kept completely still watching Emma seemed like she was about it either be really sick or faint.  
"Emma what are you doing here, I'd thought you'd died!" she spoke carefully, but glanced to the men and one woman behind her, it took Emma a while to remember what to say.  
"I'm from, Pillar's electricity…" Her voice cracked, but Michael quickly stepped up holding his hand out. Janette's eyes stayed focused on Emma as Michael started to speak.  
"Sorry this is a bad time, but there is a problem with the electric cable under your house, we are here to fix it…" Michael kept the smiled, but Janette nodded idly.  
"What you mean problem…?" she stared to Michael now, he was smiling remember the lie believing it so she would.

"A cable ... It's just ... Well it's not a big problem but we could call the company out here just to have you wait five weeks for a problem we could fix now." Michael explained.  
Janette nodded. "I ... suppose so." Her eyes were on Emma though.  
"We'll be so silent you won't even know where there." Michael assured.  
She nodded again. "Okay." She cleared her throat.  
Katt felt uneasy about being here. She remembered the old farm and silo again. Her head trigged for her dose. She looked over to Lincoln who looked at her silently.  
Emma felt like she was going to throw up.

Michael now kept his eyes into the house, "Can you show us the way to your garage?" He asked politely as Janette nodded, "Yeah it's that way…" she pointed down the hall, but her eyes stayed on Emma as Michael walked in, Followed by Lincoln, T-Bag and finally Katt.  
Katt walked into the hallway slower than the others, her eyes glancing at the photos on the wall, wedding photos, baby pictures, even school and holidays. Then she stopped looking to one photo, it was of a holiday, in a sunny place, but the reason she stop was a blonde haired boy with dark brown eyes, was holding onto a girl, not any girl, but Emma, standing by a palm tree, the boy was holding her tight, but Katt could see in Emma's eyes something hidden, she knew her friend too much. Katt looked to her clothes, a Bikini, top and shorts, her hair frizzy from the hot sun, but no locket.

Katt felt her heart breaking inside, before she was getting angry, very angry. She continued to the garage so fast she ran smack into T-Bag who turned.  
"Slow down Little fish." His eyes scanned hers.  
"Not the time Theodore." Katt said harshly pushing passed.  
She walked into the garage and looked angry distressed she wanted to violently beat someone with a large stuck until their brains covered the floor.  
Her hands balled into fists and she placed the floor.

Michael quickly grabbed Katt holding her still, Whoa, Whoa, what's gotten into you?" He asked trying to keep her still, but she just roughly pushed against his hold.

"Nothing, just let me go so we can get this over with!" she snapped as Michael let go of her.  
Lincoln glanced around trying to keep a cool head, "So what's with that woman and Emma…?" he asked while Michael shrugged.  
"Beats me…" he now glanced as Emma walked into the garage, "Ok she bought it, she's filling out the fake paper work as we speak…" Emma then glanced to Katt, the looking to the hallway photos.  
"Katt, please don't be pissed cos of that, if you remember, we weren't really close then, I was going through a phase…" her voice soft, but her face was still white and her hands were shaking as she tried to push the voice out her head. _"You can't tell me one lie." _ Katt was glaring.  
"Yeah what ever, can we start this, PLEASE!"

"Katt serious!" Lincoln glared, he now pinched the bridge of his nose, and this was ridiculous.  
"Do you want me to beat you to death Linc?" She snapped.  
"Can you honestly say you didn't take that necklace off??" Emma quizzed.  
"NOT ONCE!" Katt curled into her protective ball like an armadillo protecting its soft stomach from predators.  
Emma glared.  
"I can't ... Do this right now." Katt sounded cold and dark.  
"Please Katt the money!" Michael stated.  
"Little Fish." T-Bag stated, but his eyes glancing from Emma and Katt to the door opening.  
Fernando walking in with C-Note checking out everyone in the room "Looks like we have a party here!" C-Note said while scooping out the scene, just when Janette poked her head into the room.  
"Emma, what is going on?" She said scanning her eyes over Fernando and C-Note, her eyes getting worried.

"Well, I thought I owe you, I called some sub contractors to get this over with quicker, so you can get to your social club, fashionable late…" Emma faked a smile walking to the door seeing Janette quickly nodded.  
"We need to catch up, you've lost weight." She added while pulling Emma out of the room.  
Michael watched as Emma and Janette walking into another room, "You two don't know what you've just done!" his voice a spit, but C-Note raised his hands.  
"I'm sorry, but I need that money!" his voice a harsh whisper and Fernando was standing back watching Michael's face.  
"Ok well, Emma is getting nice and cosy with the lady, so we can work…" T-Bag licked his lips while Katt got to her feet.  
"Are you going to be calm?" Michael asked Katt nodded, "I need you to be level headed…"

Katt rolled her eyes, "Yes, I'm sorry, just it's not easy for me…" she straightened herself out before starting to break the concrete of the garage floor, but her eyes focused on the door.

Emma took a deep breath while Janette started to pour herself a drink; she now looked to Emma with an odd smile. "Want one?" she asked waving her own glass while Emma shook her head.  
"No, thank you…" she said before looking back to the direction of the Garage door. Janette followed her eyes, but seemed worried.  
"So how you been holding up?" Janette asked while Emma glanced back to her, her face still pale.  
"Fine, just it's weird, why did you move?" Emma asked, she didn't want to sit down, her stomach was twisting into knots, and this wasn't really a good thing right now.

"Just after. After Mark died, the house just didn't feel right, so we moved a lot…" she said watching Emma's face avoiding hers, but the Janette didn't understand.  
"I never blamed you, Emma not once…" she said carefully but Emma held her hand up.  
"I think I'm gonna be sick…" she rushed from the room, running. Janette looking confused left behind.

Emma ran through the garage, jumping over the know hole, getting to the door before finding a bush throwing up nothing but stomach acid since she hadn't eating much in the past three days.

The guys turned away as the concrete chips went flying up into the air.  
Lincoln titled his head trying to understand what was going through. But his mind went back to Emma. Something wasn't right; he didn't know what because he was too stubborn to shape up and talk to her....  
"Well now that looks like a hole Little Fish." T-Bag started he'd been watching Katt who crazy on the garage floor digging and hitting her angry out inside. She couldn't tell you why she was upset but she was in that mind set so she was going to be pissed for a while. She ducked when Emma rushed past and she looked cross to the door that Emma had exited quickly.  
"Lincoln go!" Michael said pointing to the door about the ample opportunity in front of him. Lincoln was frozen on the spot. "Go!" Michael kicked him in the ass and he moved forward a fraction of a half pace. His head turned looking to his brother and he took in a breath putting his unused shovel down and walked out into the drive way looking around he thought Emma had run away from all of them and he wouldn't have blamed her if she had.  
Until he heard gagging he followed it seeing Emma bent over a bush he inhaled again unsure of what do to. He watched for a long seventy seconds until he cleared his throat. ",'Em, you okay?" He asked lightly.  
Emma's head snapped up and over seeing to the blurry overalls as the tears in her eyes were welling out from vomiting and Janette. Lincoln was shocked for a long second. "Emma!" He said flash alarmed half not believing he was actually speaking. "Leave me alone little man." She said before gagging again. Emma was starting to wish Lincoln knew the meaning of the word 'leave' and 'alone' because Emma felt his foot steps across the driveway to the bush and his hand lingering debating whether or not to rub her back.

The small radio in the garage was playing on top of a TV. that was also on.  
A song with a lot of 'WooHoo's came on with a strong bass drum beat and a simple guitar rift being played every eighth beat. It was country. Katt while digging was listening to it. Katt's ears perked and she had the strongest urge to ride; free and easy on a horse. She eyes flashed back as she became still; _"Yeah! SIE!" Joshua was laughed holding up a stop watch. "EIGHTEEN SECONDS!" She heard him yell as she rode to the side of the fence. "Told you I could do it better bare back." Sierra was grinning. "Yeah, yeah!" He smirked. "But you almost hit a barrel." Joshua continued his smile. "I've been doing this a week!" Sierra snapped. "I know you already ride like a pro; not to mention you don't look the type. To ride I mean." Joshua smiled. "I'm twelve... What the ...." Sierra stopped her eyes catch her uncle over the hill watching._ "Hey!" T-Bag snapped at her while she looked zoned. "Little Fish!" He continued. "Katt!" Michael commented almost smacking her. "Huh?!" Katt said quickly. "Oh...Digging right!" She gave up quickly now before changing the hammer for a shovel, and then glared at T-Bag. "Can you just, just stop that and do something useful!"

T-Bag gave a sick laugh, "well because of my disability I am unable to aid in the digging, but I can keep the lady of the house busy…" his eyes wondered the door. Michael couldn't believe he was gonna say it but, "fine just, don't do anything stupid." his voice cold, but T-Bag laughed it off walking out the door leaving everyone else behind.  
"Where on earth is David?" Michael spat out starting to dig while Fernando looked confused.  
"That kid that ratted out the plan…" his words were soft, but Katt could hear the hint of anger in them.  
"Yes, his getting stuff for us, but…" She chewed her lip know looking to the door, she was getting a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Michael held the bridge of his nose. A sharp pain flashed across his head.  
He then looked up. "We need to get this finished fast. I don't want to be here any longer then I have to." He let out a breath.  
Katt paused in digging. Sucking her whole lower lip kind of like T-Bag she was worrying about David. "Should we go ... Looking for him?" She questioned.

"No, it's no point, we need to do this and not worry about some rat!" C-note spat, he hated that kid, and he really hated that dumb wannabe gangster type.  
Katt glared up at him, "Don't talk about him like that!" she kept her face dark, but C-note wasn't scared.  
"Well he was telling Bellick everything, so yeah I hate him, he was ratting on all us, you included." His voice calmed down, but Katt looked away feeling bad.  
"Fine you have a point!" she now carried on digging.

"Exactly." C-Note looked pleased with himself.  
"But I'm not admitting you are right - you just have a POINT!" Katt added making sure she got that across. She then hit something. She froze. Michael and Fernando looked up quickly at her. She was staring raising the shovel she brought it back down onto the earth same sound, not dirt.  
"I think I found something…" She said with a smile on her face while glancing around seeing Michael quickly joining her.  
"It's the money…" He said with a breath of relief, but they all heard the smashing noise.  
Fernando now glancing to Michael, and C-Note's eyes were staring to the door.

Emma felt the hand rubbing up her back, she wanted to fight it away, but she was so tired, for the past five years she pushed the memory of Mark into the back of her mind, push every memory she could, but seeing Janette. Why couldn't she blame her? Why did she have to be so God damn nice about it?  
Her eyes closed seeing the last moments of Mark's life, his last words haunted her for a long time, she remembered not sleeping, cos closing her eyes would hear him say it.  
_"I'm sorry Emma, it isn't enough!" _Emma blinked the tears away before standing up straight.  
"You want to talk about it?" Lincoln asked her, his voice was calming, but he eyes stayed away from his, she couldn't look at him, she just couldn't take all this in one day.  
Lincoln sucked his lower lip for a minute. Wondering if he should leave it be or not. He wanted to help her; but he didn't want her to become even more upset with him. "Emma..." He lightly said in a low voice. "Lincoln Please just SHUT UP!" Emma snapped her head was hot she should feel it burning. She saw double of the bush she was looking at. Lincoln stepped back. "I'm just trying to help;" He went to speak again but Emma jumped the gun. "I don't want you're help! Just leave me alone okay!" She screamed - it echoed. She slides against the side of the garage and pulled her knees up into her chest resting her forehead upon her knees she pulled her arms around her legs. Lincoln watched her, before he sat beside her. "Fine; But I'm going to sit here until you want to talk about it."

"Lincoln, are you retarded, dropped on your head a few hundred times as a child…?" Her voice a false harsh, but he didn't budge.  
"You know, I know you just trying to push me away, I'm not going to leave you like this…" his hand touched her hand, but Emma moved he face, oh crap his looking like a lost puppy, and she is watching his eyes.  
"I can't talk about it, and I just… It's a long story; you don't want to listen to…" She now moved his hand from hers; she placed hers on the hot driveway pushing herself to her feet. "I need a smoke…"

Lincoln reached into his pocket taking out a package he held out a smoke toward Emma who continued to stare at it. "No. Because then I'll owe you and you'll make me tell you the story." She crossed her arms shaking her head. Lincoln glared darkly. "Just take it or stop bitching." He snapped. Emma's eyes changed. She took it and grabbed the lighter she always carried with her lighting it up. Lincoln put his smokes back into his pocket and took a breath smelling the scent of find grade Tobacco.

"Thank you…" Emma froze hearing the sound of smashing it didn't seem right, so she quickly placed the smoke under her foot rushing back into the house it didn't seem right.

Michael and Emma made it the dinning room at the same time seeing the smashed glass on the carpet.  
"T-Bag…" Michael mutter as Emma stared to Michael opened mouth, her eyes getting wide again.  
"Michael, what do you mean, T-Bag!" her voice a snap, her hands were tight by her side while she could see the panic in Michael's eyes, "You let a rapist be alone with a woman!" she glared darkly, "I mean while we at it, go give a pyromaniac some matches and gasoline!"  
Lincoln followed behind Emma because he didn't trust what was going on in there and he didn't want her hurt. Fernando and C-Note held him back in the garage. "Just... Chill Linc!" C-Note said as he struggled.  
Katt wasn't paying attention she was digging up the money which was still buried.

Emma was now rushing up the stairs, she was followed by Michael who was getting panicked, but Emma ignored him being behind her, she rushed one way, and Michael rushed the other way going into a main bedroom.  
"What the hell are you doing up here?" Janette looked fine, but she glanced to Michael feeling panicked, "I think you should clean that mess and leave!" she snapped, but Michael seeing T-Bag followed behind her placing the hook end of the hammer to her throat.  
"Theodore no!" Emma shouted entering the room, her eyes going to the panic on Janette's eyes. Emma bit her lip looking nervous to Michael who was staring to Janette and T-Bag.  
"Emma, what's going on?" she sounded scared, but Emma stepped forward carefully. T-Bag pulled her into his body harder, the hammer in his good hand tight.  
"I'm so, so sorry…" Emma held her hands up, but Michael was standing by the window now seeing the police cruiser pull up.  
"Police…" Michael whispered, but T-Bag pulled the hammer into her throat tighter, making Janette squeak going pale. Emma rushed to Michael's side glancing out the window seeing the face.  
"Oh crap, I know who it is…"

"Who?! How what?!" Michael snapped.  
"Michelle... Michelle Owens." Emma swallowed her throat going dry again. Wow she had changed, and she was a cop. Emma felt dizzy again; she placed her hand on Michael's shoulder keeping a balance.

Michelle closed her cruiser door looking content; she walked up the small driveway and into the house. T-Bag pulled Janette back, she struggled but stopped scare of dying. Michael's eyes looked to Emma. "In the words of Ricky Recardo... You have some 'Splaning to do!"  
Emma took a deep breath looking to the door, "not the time or place…" she said hearing the front door open.  
"Mum…. Mum are you there?" Michelle's voice was calm, but Emma knew that it was a matter of time; Michelle was smart walking up the stairs. "Mum…" She called and Emma could see the panic on Janette's face.  
Katt waited for the woman to go up the stairs, she now took out her gun from her back pocket, and Fernando looked wide eyed, Katt placed a finger to her lips slowly following up the stairs keeping quiet.  
Michelle got to the bed room door, her eyes wide as she already had he gun out pointing it to T-Bag but her eyes found Emma.  
"What the…" Her eyes scared, but pointing the gun to T-Bag, "Let her go!" she snapped, but she heard a gun click behind her ear.  
"No you put your gun down, and we will all get this sorted…" Katt muttered behind Michelle.

Michael's eyes became wide. Emma face palmed.  
Michelle became still. "Okay... Okay." She calmly said putting the gun down on the dresser. "Get on your knees." Katt said carefully. Michelle hesitated. "NOW!" Katt yelled kicked her knee forward making her fall onto her knees. Katt put her arm around her neck and placed the gun to her head. Michelle squeaked.  
"Don't hurt her!" Janette said quickly. "Shut up!" T-Bag snapped. "Okay. We just need to settle this, calmly and no one gets hurt." Michael said.  
Emma held her hand to her mouth, "Ok gonna be sick again!" she rushed into the bathroom making Michael and Katt stare at the door, but T-Bag was the one to say what they all were thinking.  
"Is she losing her mind?" his voice tight, but his hand holding the hammer still, and Michael shrugged.  
Katt now glared to Michael, it was that what we do now!  
Fernando standing behind Katt looked worried, but Michael took a deep breath, "Fernando you Linc and C-Note keep getting up that money, T-Bag Katt take these two downstairs and tie them up, no funny business…" he said the last part at T-Bag, but Katt glanced to the door.  
"Let me guess, your going to make sure Emma's ok?" Katt's eyes glared to the bathroom door, she hated this feeling.  
"Yes, now do it!" he snapped while Fernando rushed back down the stairs.

Katt pulled at Michelle, "Get up, now," she got the taller woman who was possible older than her as well to her feet, she started pushing her down the stairs, while T-Bag was more careful with his hostage.

Katt was probably less careful because her hostage was tall and an officer and if they made one wrong move Katt would shot her threw the heart with hesitation deviation and whatever the other one is. In the kitchen Katt kicked out a chair and Michelle sat down starting to ramble on about Katt while Katt tied her hands up with rope. "So ... Emma is a bad guy huh." Michelle stated. "No; Emma is Emma. Do not talk about Emma or I'll pistol whip you!" Katt glared making the ropes extra tight. Michelle twisted her wrists. "You know Emma?" She said while Katt took duct tape to her mouth. T-bag finished tying up Janette. "You know; I wanna get in bed with the big guy... What's his name?" She stated. T-Bag glared punching her across the face she blacked out. T-Bag taped her mouth. "THEODORE!" Katt yelled at him. "SIERRRRA!" T-bag said in return. Katt's eyes narrowed...

Fernando entered into the kitchen looking at the tension between Katt and T-Bag, "Erm, I'll go back to money…" his eyes carefully to look at Katt.  
"Why don't you stay in here Fernando, I'll go help with money!" she now rushed off, T-Bag was quickly behind her.  
"I don't trust you little fish…" he said leaving Fernando alone in the kitchen.

Emma was sat on the floor close to the toilet, she could be sick, it was just dry gagging, but she picked up some toothpaste, placed some on her index finger before rubbing it over her teeth, taking a cup filling it with water she rinsed out her mouth spitting hearing the door knock.  
"Who is it?" she snapped grabbing some mouth wash, the door squeaked open, and Michael popped his head in.

"I wanted to make sure your ok, all this seems to be a lot of stress for you." He said carefully getting into the bathroom closing the door behind himself.  
"I have to ask this, but Michael, how much do you know about me?" Emma asked quickly, but she was also placing some mouth wash in the cup before rinsing it in her mouth, Michael watched trying to think to tell the truth or not.  
"I had to pick, you or Sara…" He said slowly closing his eyes while Emma spat out the mouth wash.  
"WHAT!" Emma now brushed a towel over her face, but her eyes kept focus on his.  
"I had to get to know the layout of the infirmary, I knew you and Sara ran that office, so I had to get close to one of you…" he said while stepping closer to Emma who was stepping away.  
"You used Sara, I mean I never really liked her, but, you used her…" Emma's voice was calm, "don't know to be happy or sad, was I not good enough?" her voice snapped, but Michael rolled his eyes.  
"Emma, I know about Mark, and I know this is his mother's house, and I know that it still scares you to think how someone killed themselves over you!" he kept his eyes tight on hers.  
"Shows how human I am, and your not, cos when Sara tried to kill herself because of you, you just carrying on like nothing happened to her!" Emma's voice harsh as she push him out the way of the exit.  
"You tell no one, no one of Mark!" her last words as she slammed the door, running down the stairs, out the house and into the back of Katt's car folding her arm over her head closing her eyes.

Lincoln looked up from the bag of money seeing Katt and T-Bag walking into the room. "Break it Linc. I'll finish." Katt jumped into the hole. Lincoln pulled himself out. "Okay." He trusted Katt surpassingly - he had no other choice. Bu Katt cared deeply about Emma so he trusted her more then anyone else. T-Bag was watching Katt intently. He sighed seeing her bending over. His eyes looked away not wanting to remember anything. Katt was covering the money. She and undone her overalls and had started stuffing money into her bra - Maybe she'd finally get some tits. She started feeling herself up making sure there were no lumps. Lincoln sat up seeing L.J. on the TV. _"Lincoln Burrows Junior, son of Lincoln Burrows - The escape convict from Fox River currently still on the run with seven other people after escaping a day before his execution, his son has been released from a Arizona Corrections Unit and will be transported back to Chicago tomorrow afternoon..._ Lincoln stood up. "I need to go!" He didn't think twice about it. Katt looked up turning her back. "What?" She asked. "I need to go, to find L.J...."

Katt stood up right before facing Lincoln, she knew she was going to be heading where ever with Michael, so she fished into her pockets throwing a set of car keys, then a wad of cash, "Don't scratch my baby…" she eyed him carefully as he nodded rushing to tell Michael meeting him in the kitchen.

Michael looked to Lincoln worried, "L.J his being released…" Lincoln sounded excited, but Michael rolled his eyes,  
"you know it's trap to bring you out into the open…" Michael said carefully, but Lincoln nodded.  
"Don't worry, I have a plan!" Lincoln added while heading to the front door, Michael followed behind looking helpless. "Michael, really don't worry about me…" Lincoln added seeing Katt's car, but then turned back to Michael.  
"You remember the meeting place?" Michael asked trying to ignore the pain of this parting of ways was bringing him.  
"Bolshie's booze…" Lincoln said quickly, but Michael took a deep breath feeling like this was going to be a long time apart.

Bolshoi booze…" Michael corrected him as Lincoln nodded, and repeated to make sure he can remember it.  
"So guess this is goodbye!" Lincoln finally said while reaching forward to give Michael a hug, it was weird going separate ways, but they would meet up again.  
Lincoln now rushed to the car fixing his cap before getting into the car, starting it up and the driving away.

Katt was now looking to T-Bag while she was taking out the money passing it to C-Note who was placing it in a big ass duffle bag, Michael had entered the garage with a sigh, "Ok well we better rap this up and leave." He said seeing all the money was out of the hole. Michael held a hand out, Katt took it feeling him pulling her out the hole.  
"So where's Emma?" Katt asked, but Michael stared, Katt didn't trust this look.  
"We got into a fight, she ran off…" Michael said slowly while he glance around the garage.  
"She ran off!" Katt stared, "She, ran off…" her eyes glazing over as she push Michael against a wall. "What you mean, she fucking, RAN OFF!" her voice harsh as Fernando entered the garage pointing a gun.

"OK everyone, I'm taking the money, all for me!" he snapped making Katt place her hand in her pocket then to Fernando.  
"You son of a bitch stole my GUN!" her voice was dark, her hands reaching for him, but he pointed the gun to her face.  
Fernando meant business as he picked up the duffle bag flinging it over his shoulder glaring at the all.  
"Fernando, you do have to do this Bro…" Michael sounded upset, but Fernando pointed the gun at him, C-Note looking pissed off.  
"You have got to be kidding me right!" his voice harsh, but Katt kept staring wide eyed.  
"Nando how could you…?" Katt's eyes helpless, but T-Bag was the only one quiet.  
"Well Adios Amigos…!" Fernando tipped his hat now running away leaving them all behind looking pissed off, all that work for nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

Lincoln had been driving for twenty minutes. His arm out the driver side window of Katt's 'baby', the radio was playing some kind of tune hit. His eyes were focused to the road he was glad the sun was in the west and it was driving South-East. His mind kept running over a million thoughts in his head but they all left his head when he went over a bump in the old almost one lane gravel road. "Ow!" Came from the back seat and Lincoln slammed on the breaks quickly. Emma rolled forward getting stuck between the small space in between the driver and passenger seats and the beat seat. "AHH!" She screamed not opening her eyes yet.

"Michael! What the hell!" Katt was being pulled by her wrist behind Michael. She was angry as hell and was going to hurt Fernando Sucre the next time she saw him - Because she knew she would if she had to check every house everywhere in the world. "Shh!" Michael said fingers wrapped tighter around her wrist dragging her. Fernando was waiting by his bike against a tree waiting.  
"Oh you little shit I am going to give you a piece of my mind!" Katt pushed herself away from Michael as she stormed towards Fernando holding his hands up in protest.  
"Michael's Idea!" he pointed looking terrified of Katt, but Katt now snapped turning to Face him now.  
"What!" her voice a growl, and Michael was holding his hands up at well glancing to Fernando.  
"Adios Amigos…?" Michael laughed while Fernando straightened his hat with a laughed.  
"You wanted it to be believable." Fernando was glancing to Katt who was still glaring at them both.  
"So, you two didn't involve me because?" she snapped trying to figure out who to smack first.  
Michael now raising a hand in the air, his eyes catching Katt's looking to her with a sigh. "Well, I thought it was better to not tell you, co I thought the less you know…"  
Fernando laughed, "The more fun it would be to see your face!" Fernando now pointed to Katt as she charged at him slapping him all over.

"You stupid, dumb, retarded, mental Latino….!" she growled while her hits got softer.

Emma rubbed her head getting up from the foot space of the back seat; she sat up rubbing her head, "What the hell is going on?" Emma watching Lincoln staring at her.  
"What are you doing here?" He asked trying to not stare too deep into her eyes, her face with cresses of the stitch work of the back seat marking her face.

"I asked first!" Emma snapped while slapping the back of Lincoln's seat jolting him forward.

"L.J, my son is being released from prison in Arizona." He replied rubbing the back of his head carefully. "Why are you here?" He asked more careful while Emma swallowed a lump in her throat.

"I was upset, I kinda feel asleep…" Emma stared to the road he had pulled over on, it looked like a highway, but Emma kept glancing around panicked.

"Drive me back…." She finally snapped slapping the back of Lincoln's seat.  
"I can't drive you back! I need to be in Arizona by tonight!" Lincoln's neck was kinking from being turned at such an angle. But he ignored the twinges.  
Emma's eyes grew dark looking at Lincoln's forehead. Never his eyes she was careful about that. Those eyes ... Of intense green ... Would probably break her she shook her head see. She didn't even have to look anymore. "Lincoln!" She snapped. "I'm sorry!" He said finally moving his head for a moment it hurt as it had pleasure released and it cracked. He looked back. "I'm walking let me out!" Emma went to open the back door but it was locked she went to unlock it but it was stuck. She moved over trying the other door it didn't move either. "Oh yeah... I should tell you; it's a repainted police car... No opening from the inside, but the window goes down a forth; wanna try slipping through?" Lincoln questioned. Emma hissed. "I HATE YOU!" She screamed not meaning any of it. "What do you want me to do?! IT'S A CAR NOT A TARDIS!"

"Says the other mental Latino!" Fernando pushed her away from him lightly smiling brightly to himself. Katt glared slightly. "Stupid! NANDO!" Katt then smiled before turning to Michael. "You!" She snapped. Michael stepped back. "What did I do?!" He said quickly. "You ... Uh... HAVE A HEAD MOLE!"

Michael rolled his eyes, "Well five million split four ways…" He said with a smile, but Fernando opened the bag, and Katt glared.  
"That 'bama white trash fucker!" Katt kicked the duffle bag as magazines feel onto the ground. Michael stared at the ground while Fernando closed his eyes, but then they all heard it.  
"Cop man, we gotta roll…" Fernando shouted, but Katt was still glaring to the duffle bag.  
"I'm gonna kill him, I swear to the fucking Devil I am gonna kill him!" Michael grabbing Katt as Fernando started up the bike, and Katt and Michael started to run.

"No cos if you were the Doctor, you'd be a hell of a lot more useful!" Emma now quickly moved the front seat as he started the car up and started to drive again. "I mean it, I want to go back, take me back!!" her fists started to pound hard on his shoulder, but Lincoln kept driving.  
"Don't make me pull over and tie you up!" Lincoln glared to her; he had just about enough of this shit.

"Really, really now is Linc the sink showing his true colours?" Emma folded her arm glaring at the window before picking up her duffle bag from between her feet.

Lincoln glared. "If that is what you want to see; then you're going to have to stick around! Because you've not stayed around long enough to know who I am ... " Lincoln sighed taking his arm in from outside his window he rubbed his forehead painfully. Emma crossed her arms over before taking out a smoke and lighting it with the cars lighter she held it in her right hand between her middle and index finger casually taking a puff. "You don't know me either Lincoln."

Even if Katt had around six thousand dollars in her bra right now, she still wanted more! Greedy bitch. She was running with Michael jumping over tree stumps and sticks avoiding brush she nearly tripped but caught herself. Michael was running beside slash behind her and Fernando was driving on the bike. Katt came to a total stop hearing water. She backed up.  
Michael stopped at the waters edge, "Fernando we going to have to ditch the bike!" he watch him get off and hold it still, Katt backing away from the water slowly, but carefully.  
"Looks like Mami's got a fear after all…" Fernando pointed to Katt looking at him with a deer in a head lights face.  
"Katt, are you ok?" Michael placed a hand on Katt's holding her still, but she kept backing away.  
"I can't swim…" she whispered, but it wasn't the reason she was backing away.  
Michael held her hand, "No we are going to cross the logs…" Michael said calm, "I can help you…"

Lincoln glanced over to her, she was one of the only women to look sexy holding a smoke, but she was staring at the road avoiding him completely. "Does anyone know you?" He asked while glancing to the road, but then looking at her as well.  
"I doubt, I don't really share much, don't trust people much anyway…" Emma inhaled the smoke before letting out small smoke rings breaking apart by the open window.

Lincoln nodded figuring he wasn't one to talk because well; people didn't know him either. Biting and sucking his bottom lip before letting it go. Inhaling second hand smoke made him calmer then smoking first hand. He turned off the road onto another one pretty much guessing to where he was going. "So; silent treatment?" She didn't look at him, but she wanted too... "No. I was just thinking." He said. "About?"

Katt continued backing away, still not the reason she was backing away. Her nerves were at there all time high. Fernando looked bemused by Katt's reaction to something finally seeing genuine fear in her fear. But then it kind of ... Made him more nervous. Michael was still gripping Katt's hand tightly trying to keep her from pulling him back.

Katt kept her eyes on the running river, her eyes closed while she felt Michael's hand holding onto hers.  
_"Now we will wash the demon out you child!" an old man's voice strong southern accent, he was holding a little blonde girl in a white dress, he was holding her over the running stream.  
"Grandpa, Grandpa please, I'm so scared!" the little version of Katt struggled against his arms, but it was no use, he was stronger than her.  
"Demon, leave my little Sierra!" he called to the sky pushing little Katt into the stream of the river, Katt starting to scream before her head was forced under the surface, she struggled, the words of her Grandpa blurred and hard to hear from the bubbling water, she felt the water sting her eyes, holding her breath, but thrashing her arms trying to reach the surface, but soon her lung burned, she couldn't hold her breath anymore, and she inhaled feeling the burn of the water in her chest._

Michael glancing to Fernando, Katt's face had gone completely white.

Emma inhaled more of her smoke before fiddling with her locket, "I told you, long story, you don't want to hear it…" she now flicked the rest of the smoke out the window, she rested her elbow on the doorframe, her eyes finally meet with Lincoln's and her chest tightened, but she didn't show it.  
"We have time… I'm interested!"

Emma let out a laugh. "I don't think so Lincoln." Emma curled up in the car seat after taking her shoes off Katt would kill her if she got dirt on her seats.  
"Emma please. I wanna want to know." Lincoln glanced at her face at it looked to be puzzled about the fact to tell him or not. "Penis." Emma said - Oh boy she was starting to act like Katt. Lincoln rolled his eyes. "Emma!" He demanded. "Okay fine; once upon a time..." Emma stated. Lincoln rolled his eyes again. "I was ... Born obviously. My dad was the DA and all that good stuff. I met Katt the day before my 13th birthday. We went on a lot of trips together; Well actually - My family took her with us because well hers didn't give a fucking rats ass where she was and we wouldn't leave each other alone long enough to be separated..."

Fernando was looking at Katt who was still remembering. _Her lungs felt like they we're going to explode she started coughing up water quickly with force trying to sit up her head swam. Someone helped her. She clung onto them but screamed. "DON'T HURT ME!" Her voice was raspy and scared shaking. "Calm down!" Someone said roughly spoke. Sierra forced her eyes open and her vision was blurred she rubbed her eyes quickly seeing Cousin Theodore. Who was supposed to be in the 'city' "Teddy?" She said quickly and clung to him. Theodore smirked. "Don't worry I'll protect you." He lifted her up. Everyone near the river was gone - They'd left her to die. Sierra nodded gripping onto his shirt. Theodore started walking away toward an older barn..._ "Hey! Katt!" Michael snapped his fingers in front of her eyes. Her eyes finally looked to his. Katt snapped her eyes open looking to the river, "I can't. I just can't!" her voice scared, but Michael took her face looking her dead in the eyes.  
"I will look after you, trust me!" his voice clean, so Katt nodded, she now felt Michael take her hand again leading her to the river, she felt nervous, but she trusted Michael, Fernando was in front of them as they all got onto the log starting to slowly walk to the other side, but then the log started to roll, and Katt screamed as they all feel into the river.

Lincoln nodded, "sounds about fair, but what happened?" He asked keep driving while Emma closed her eyes thinking about it, it wasn't easy for her to remember.

"Just, I focused on my studies, Katt, she focused on other things…" she drifted off, she hated to this about that, "so I graduated high school, a week before my ceremony, Katt took off, left a note, she wanted to see the world, she invited me to come, but I didn't want to…"

"So she; just took off?" Lincoln said in a statement question before looking to her for a minute then back to the road. Emma nodded. "Pretty much; Katt has problems with staying in once place to long. She was probably glad to be moved to Fox River." Emma then shrugged. "Other than that, I started medical school... But then ... I met this guy named Mark." Emma paused in time to see Lincoln's face flicker jealousy and his hand gripped tighter on the wheel.

Katt felt the water a shock to her she started trashing against the water trying to find air. Michael accidentally let go on Katt's hand falling onto the other side of the log where Fernando had fallen. Michael shook his thoughts and crawled over the log and felt around feeling wet fabric he grabbed it pulling it up. Katt screamed her arms wrapped around Michael's neck quickly.  
"It's ok, its ok I got you!" He help guide he to the hold, and Kat held on tightly.  
"Sucre!" Michael called, he glanced around, "Sucre!!!!" hi voice louder, but Katt was glancing around in a panic.  
"Nando!!!" Katt called as well, she was shivering in the water, not because it was hold, cos she was scared.  
Fernando finally pulled his head above the water, "guys I'm here, my foot…" He spat out water glancing to Katt, "its stuck." he added trying to move it, but was useless.  
Michael now dived under the water looking to the log on his foot, but it was too heavy to move.

"Well, it was weird, Mark was on of the Frat boys, I don't know why he picked me, and I wasn't even in a sorority sister…" Emma laughed while trying to cover her nerves.  
"Your hot that is why he picked you…" Lincoln added while quickly glancing to her.

Emma rolled her eyes, "We were together, well, 1998's new year party…" Emma was remembering that night.

_"So who are you?" Mark was wearing a superman costume, he now glanced over Emma wearing a red wig, purple 70's style dress with purple high heels.  
"I'm Daphne…" She laughed holding up a micro scope. Mark was dazzled by her tropical eyes, her soft ruby red lips, her smile.  
"Scooby Doo…" Mark laughed as he sees a girl approach them; she was wearing a brown pair of pants and a green shirt.  
"This guy bothering you Em?" She glanced from Mark to Emma, who laughed.  
"No, Ruby, he was going to get me a drink…" _

Lincoln was driving. He continuously stared at Emma who looked zoned out because she was. _Ruby nodded then carefully eyeing Mark. "Jack Daniels?" Mark offered casually. Emma nodded with a bright grin. "Please." She didn't sound like she expected much from this guy; but she wanted much. Ruby watched Mark grin and walk away. "Besides the fact his ass is nice... For a guy. What's up?" Ruby's eyes looked to Emma. Emma then shrugged. "I'm just happppyyy" She spun around on a small buzz from a joint she smoked an hour ago._

Katt was clinging tighter to the log started to breathe uncontrollably all over the place. Fernando winced in pain at whatever Michael was doing. He tried pulling his foot but he couldn't. Michael surfaced. "It's stuck. Don't worry." Michael then looked hearing the damn's horn sounding. His eyes sparkled. "The water level is reaching max... As soon as it rises a bit more this river will empty and the log will move... There is a probably small pressure pipe under the rocks somewhere to aid water movement." Michael nodded. Katt screamed. "I WANNA GO NOW!" She freaked over almost bawling. Fernando was floating well trying to.

Michael rolled his eyes, "Ok I'm gonna help Katt to the other bank, I'll be right back…." He grabbed Fernando's hand giving it a quick squeeze, and Katt coughed.  
"Ok not to break up the love feast, but me, want, out, like now!" she shouted, while Michael covered her mouth.  
"Shh, come on…" he now started to guide her to the other side of the river, when they made it to the Bank Katt jumped out, then held a hand for Michael.  
"Come on…" she whispered, but Michael stared up to her.  
"I'm helping Sucre!" he snapped to her.

_"So, we ended up making him run around the frat house naked…" Mark laughed, he placed a hand on Emma's, "Does anyone tell you, your eyes look like an ocean?" He watched as Emma giggled on her bed, he was in shock he was in her dorm room._

_"I've been told…" Emma leaned forward feeling his lips pressed onto her, she ran a hand into his hair kissing him deeply until a ringing caught them off guard. _

_Mark froze pulling back his eyes watching hers. He hoped she wouldn't answer. But her eyes were looking at her phone ringing. "Sorry." She whispered reaching over she picked up; "Hello?" She answered in a joyous tone. "EMMA!" Katt's voice yelled into the phone.  
"Oh." Her buzz died she held Mark's fingers as she listened into the static line. "What do you need? And how much?" She asked said with a sigh.  
"No Emma ... You! ..."  
"Listen I'm kind of busy. I'll bail you out in the morning." Emma looked to her clock. Mark lent up kissing her neck lightly ignoring the phone.  
"No Emma, listen!" Katt said alarmed.  
"I've heard it ALL before mmkay?!" Emma snapped darkly wanting to spend time with Mar.  
"I love you yeah?" Katt said into the phone with a hyperventilating tone.  
Emma rolled her eyes. Kissing Mark's lip quickly.  
"Good night Katt." Emma slammed the phone down onto the hanger and giggled. "Who was that?" Mark asked.  
"No one." Emma said seriously._

"Pickle!" Katt was still breathing hard. "I'm still scared!" Her eyes darted around looking for an old barn.  
"I'll be right back I promise!" Michael's eyes were dark.  
Katt nodded standing by a tree kicking some of the dirt up around its roots, "Yeah sure…" She watched him going back to Fernando as she rested against the tree biting her thumb nail; it was the sounds of dogs barking that was making her more nervous than the river right now.  
Michael had made it back to the log looking to Fernando, "Are you ok?" He asked helping him stay a head above the water.  
"Papi, just go, please…." he said glancing back to the bank but not seeing it.  
"I'm not leaving you, ok, you're stuck with me." Michael hearing the barking as well was getting nervous.

Emma snapped out of it before glancing back out the window. "So Mark party, please don't tell me, love of your life, couldn't live without him…" Lincoln's voice was harsh, it wasn't meant to sound it but he wasn't like the idea of knowing someone else loved her.

"no quite the opposite, we was together for two years, I never fell in love with him, a very deep like, followed by drunken lust, I could live without him, he just couldn't live with…." she stopped speaking closing her eyes, seeing the gun, his face, BANG!

Emma jumped in her seat keeping her eyes wide opened, looking out the window. Hot flashed across her body she was sweating from the heat even if the sun was heading down. Lincoln glared to the road sign. "Mhmm. Okay." He didn't like that someone else could have been with Emma and didn't want to be. He caught onto what she was saying. "I doubt you're the girl who wants pity Emma... So I don't know what to say."

Michael was watching around the bank listening to the dogs getting closer, before he noticed the motor bike. "I have a plan!" He said. "I want you to hold you're hand above water and hold your breath as long as possible." Michael was nodding seriously. "Papi! Just go!" Fernando closed his eyes. "DO IT!" Michael finally snapped. Fernando nodded. Michael let him take a breath and let his head go under. He pulled himself up, taking a rope tying it around the log. He took the other half and took it to the bike. Katt was watching on the other side on the bank horrified. "What are you doing?!' She called to Michael. He didn't speak he continued his plan, the dogs barking more furiously.  
Michael now tied the rope to the bike, he looked behind him as he revved the engine, and he then looked to Katt giving her a smirk and a wink.  
"Michael James Scofield don't!" Katt screamed from her side of the bank, her eyes wide with fear.

Fernando started to wave his hand he couldn't breathe, Michael now rode the bike forward, and the log jolted off of Fernando's foot, But Michael went crashing with the bike into the river.

"No I don't, it's scary when someone holds a gun to your face, but worse when they put it over your heart, and say that you have nothing there." Emma moved in the chair stripping the blazer off, then the shirt that had a tank top underneath it.  
"Wait, hold up!" Lincoln quickly glanced from the road to her face.  
"I think I heart this on the news, Frat guy killed himself in front of his girlfriend…" Lincoln watched Emma's face, she was nodded.

Lincoln paused for a long time driving debating whether or not if it was his right to say something. Emma figured he had gotten lost in thought and spoke. "Anyways; I don't want to talk about it." Emma looked out the passenger window sucking her lip. "If you're sure about that, Emma I ..." He closed his mouth.

"Yes?" Emma said again wondering for a long moment.  
"I ... Never mind." Lincoln shook his head. It wasn't the right time to say it.  
Emma's anxiety kicked in. "I think... I need a walk! Lincoln!" Emma snapped quickly. Lincoln slowed down but then he pulled over onto the side of the road and parked the car turning it off. Emma struggled opening her door she stood up quickly.

Fernando didn't resurface after a few seconds and Katt's heart rate went up from about one-hundred beats her minute to two hundred she felt nerves racking up. Michael lost account for what happened while he went flying into the air. "MICHAEL JAMES!" Katt yelled again. ","NANDO?!" She added none of them coming up for air. Katt stormed to the blank but stopped freezing. "MICHAEL!" Katt snapped. "This isn't FUNNY!" She heard the dogs getting closet to the water the police radio easy to hear. "Bless me Satin." Katt jumped into the river sinking right to the bottom her blurred vision she felt around for Michael. Michael was in pain. He tried shaking it off forgetting he was in water he inhaled. He felt himself being grabbed at and he started assuming the police caught them. He opened his eyes feeling his head merge from the water he sat Katt who was holding the rope that wrapped around a tree and was hanging across to where the bike landed.

Michael looked wide eyed, "Sucre!" he called and Fernando surfaced cleanly ok as the now started swim to the other band, Katt was quicker than all of them to get out the river and up the bank, Michael and Fernando behind her in a flash.

They ran clear across the road, up another hill and down again before heading down into bush...

Emma had taken her duffle bag out of the car with her; she was unzipping the pants kicking off the heels. Lincoln was sat in the car, not sure to watch or look away.

Lincoln's eyes kept going from the road to Emma. As she changed getting into something cooler; a purple sun dress with flip flips. Not running from police outfit but at least she wasn't sweating bullets....


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

Lincoln drove deep into the night, the radio on a station playing a soft old song, long before his time, he glanced over to the passenger seat where Emma was leaning a hand out the window holding a smoke, and she hummed along to the song, starting to sing. "Smile though your heart is aching; Smile even though it's breaking. When there are clouds in the sky, you'll get by, if you smile through your fear and sorrow, Smile and maybe tomorrow, you'll see the sun come shining through for you…." She kept looking out the window unaware she was singing.  
"You sound good…" Lincoln interrupted her making her eyes snapped to his, "No don't give me that face…" he added.

Katt looked to the car her and Michael brought off the road, Katt was busted with the money in her bust, so it was now drying out on the back seat.  
"So where to now, it's just the two of us is pickle…" Katt smiled looking to the road as they drove.  
"I have to do something first…" Michael replied, the sky was going dark, and Katt was confused on why he was sharing so little.  
"What are you planning?" She finally asked while he kept focused on the road, her eyes looking to the signs, she was getting even more confused, and wished she went to Fernando now.

"The botanical gardens." Michael turned off and turned his high beams on as the sun totally disappeared into the world's rotation. Michael explained in full detail to Katt about that part of his plan. It wasn't until then Katt realized who much planning Michael actually put into his for his brother and him, her heart sank. "You don't mind the radio?" She asked lightly, Michael just shook his head. Katt turned the radio but. A song caught her ear as she was turning the dial. "We got our own roads to ride and chances we gotta take, We stood side by side each one fightin' for the other, We said until we died we'd always be blood brothers..." Bruce Springsteen's voice sang off the speakers. Katt rested back into her seat biting her upper lip. She looked into the sky her fingers touched her locket.

Emma continued with the face. Lincoln returned it. "Shut your face." She said in defence taking a short puff off the cigarette watching the cherry burning down on the paper into the darkness on the night sky. She watched some still hot ash fall off into the breeze to be lost forever.

"Keep singing?" Lincoln suggested as the song continued playing. Emma looked at him again with a blank expression. "Please?" He asked. Emma looked away for a moment nerves now in her chest before parting her lips; "If you smile, through your fear and sorrow, smile and maybe tomorrow, you'll find that life is still worthwhile, if you just smile..." She continued on in a soft voice.

The song finished, Emma lightly smiled flicking the butt away, and pulling her arm back into the car, she watched as Lincoln let out a yawn. "I think we should pull over for the night…" Her voice soft as her hand reached over to touch his.  
"I'm fine…" Lincoln was surprised with her touch, but his eyes scanned over her face.  
"Look, we can sleep for, what four hours, wake up and keep driving…" her eyes found his as she pointed to a motel sign.  
"Ok, but you have to check us in…" He added while she grinned.

"So we are going to keep driving all night?" Katt asked while Michael kept his eyes on the wheel.

"Something along the lines of that…" Michael replied, he was going over things in his mind, he needed to find Sara, but then he couldn't just openly tell Katt, she would freak at him.  
"So drive in shifts." Katt snapping him out of his thoughts, he glanced over to her, but nodded not talking, just thinking.

Katt looked to the digital clock. "I'll take over in an hour and you can rest because Michael; you look like crap." She stated.  
"Thanks." He said absently watching the signs feeling his eyes getting heavier and heavier. He closed them for a minute before shaking himself awake again. "Okay; let me rephrase. I'll take over now pull over."

Emma smiled glad to finally win something over on him.  
Lincoln pulled into a motel taking a wad of cash from his pocket that Katt had given him. "Here. I'll wait here... Oh and please, please, be careful!" He added.  
Emma rolled her eyes. "My face isn't plastered over the TV every two minutes." Emma stated but regretted stating that hoping she hadn't offended Lincoln.

"No just every five." Lincoln smiled at her. Emma rolled her eyes taking her hair down it fall over her shoulders and she walked casually into the front desk. Lincoln watched intently.

Emma walked to the counted getting the clerks attention, "Hey, I'd like a room for the night please…" She played her hand over the counter helping herself to some candy from the bowl.  
"Name…" The man said as if it was programmed into him, his eyes scanned over her face as she smiled.  
"Rose, Rose Tyler…" she placed two hundred dollar bills on the desk; it was more than the room was worth. "And not disruptions…" she added with a wink as he past the room key over happy to take the cash.

Michael pulled over the car glancing to Katt, "Ok, but wake me up in two hours!" he said getting out the drivers seat before getting into the back seat.  
Katt sighed sliding to the driver seat, she now started the car again, it was weird, she didn't know if she was getting closer to this man or further apart, she turned the radio down as she started to drive the long highway again, her eyes glancing back to Michael curled up on the back seat.

Michael didn't want to but he drifted slowly into a coma sleep in the back seat. Not even dreaming he was that beat. Katt adjusted the steering wheel down so she could drive better. She lent back and continued driving. She would be driving for more then two hours. Michael needed the rest. She kept glancing into the back.

Lincoln was getting nervous. Tapping the wheel he noticed Emma quickly exiting the front desk. He got out of the car. Taking one of Emma's bags for her and walked up to her. She smiled. "Room 420." She pointed to a few feet away.

"I was getting worried." Lincoln honestly admitted. He carried her bag for her and Emma didn't so much mind but she didn't want Lincoln to think she needed him to carry her bag for her.

Emma got to the door opening it quickly, getting into the room she turned on the lights looking to the king size bed in the middle of the room. Emma walked in sitting down glancing to Lincoln as he entered the room and locked the door behind him, his eyes finding Emma's and the bed.  
"I'll sleep on the floor if you want." He said while she glanced to the floor, then behind her to the bed, her eyes stared to his.  
"No, we still got driving to do, and don't want to throw your back out." She placed her hand on the bed, "plus I thick we both need a shower, you can go first…"

Katt drove, her eyes studying the road, every so many minutes past by she would glance over Michael. "You know, I never say this, and when I do say anything I mean it…" She knew that he couldn't hear her.  
"I really like you Michael; you're a wonderful man…"

Michael was in a sleeping state. He was dreaming everything happening. He wouldn't even remember anything. Katt glanced away after a minute she felt like her eyes were going to burn out if she didn't continue looking to him, Like he might disappear or something.

Lincoln nodded. "Normally... I'd say ladies first but ... This is a ..." He paused.  
"Different situation." Emma finished for him nodding. "Thanks!" Lincoln managed running into the washroom closing and locking the door. Emma listened to the shower being turned on; she counted to sixty in her head. Her body was nervous. She sat on the bed and she picked up the phone. Swallowed she dialled a number putting the phone to her right ear she took in a breath listening to ear ring, over and over.  
"Hello?" Someone picked up.  
Emma paused she then hung up the phone quickly, she then mentally slapped herself. She redialled.  
"Look! Whoever this is -"  
"Mom..." Emma said into the phone.

"Emma, oh god I've been worried sick!" She said in a relief tone, "Bob… Bob Emma's on the phone!" Emma listen to her mother talking to her father, and so she started to tap the bed nervous.  
"Mum, listen!" She snapped while her hand gripped onto the receiver.  
"Oh Emma, police phoned us, said a car you rented was abandoned, and broken up, I was so worried you was taken, them Fox river men are all over the news…!" Emma's mum sounded panicked.

"I told you that Katt was bad news!" Her Dad could be hard, and Emma closed her eyes trying to not get mad.

"Mum, you got me on speaker phone!" She said I a tough tone, but she could hear the noise of the room.  
"Emy, we worry about you, we thought you might have met up with, Katt…" her voice was careful, but Emma took a deep breath.  
"No, I needed to get away, on my own for a bit."

"Emma! Don't you like to your mother!" Mom said into the phone.  
Emma let out a small sigh. "Listen' I just wanted to let you know that I'm okay."  
"Emy baby please come home... To me and your father." Her mothered pleaded.  
It broke Emma's heart. "I can't."  
"Are you being held against your will?!" Mom questioned.  
Emma thought this was a time stall. "I love you guys... I really do." She removed the receiver from her ear and hung up.

Emma closed her eyes running her finger through her hair. "You called home?" Lincoln asked catching Emma's attention, he eyes snapped up his body, he was just wearing a towel around his waist, the water glistening off his well tone chest.  
"No, I called my parents, I don't live with them, and so it's not my home…" Emma now got to her feet heading for the bathroom, Lincoln catching her arm stopping her from walking away.  
"Lincoln, is there something want to say?" Emma asked looking from his hand to his face, her eyes locked on his, but Lincoln didn't know what to say. "I need to shower…" she slipped out of his hold grabbing her duffle bag heading for the bathroom. Locking the door she slipped out of her dress, then underwear running a cold shower, she wasn't sure why, but Lincoln's touch brings on too much emotion in her, she got under the running water before scrubbing hard at her skin, she needed to be clean.

Katt continued tapping her face keeping her eyes open she wasn't over sleepy but she was sleepy enough to sleep. She continued driving but slowed down at a check point. Holding her breath it was on the other side of the highway. She let her breath out while driving casual. She needed coffee... "Or Cocaine." She said out loud to herself. Cocaine always kept you up.

Michael jumped up looking around, "What time is it?" He asked glancing around the car, he then quickly glanced to his watch pressing that button lighting up the screen, "I've been a sleep four hours…" he now glanced to Katt, "Pull over, I'm driving."

"Just go back to sleep Michael. I'm fine - You need the rest anyways have you even slept since we escaped?" Katt continued driving.  
"Pull over!" Michael snapped in a pissed off tone, she was one taking them in the wrong direction, and two he didn't like being lied to.  
"Fine drama queen…" Katt now started to pull over to the side of the road before turning off the engine. "Happy!" She jumped out the driver side door slamming it before opening the back door throwing the keys at Michael.

Lincoln sitting on the King sized bed. In a robe while his clothes washed in the mini machine and drier in the room for some reason there was on. His body was aching from physical and mental pain his body was finally unloading everything onto him after not having enough time to before as they were on the run all the time not sleeping or eating for a long time it was all catching up. He listened to the shower running and he couldn't help but Picture Emma's body.

Emma while in the shower for a long time, washed her hair, body, shaved all that needed to be shaved, then finally hopping out drying herself, she caught her reflection quickly drying herself with a towel.  
"Lincoln, do you want me to go get something to eat?" she called from the bathroom; her hair was now just damp dry glancing to her reflection again.  
Lincoln was snapped out of his idol day dream. He then opened his eyes seeing Emma step out of the bathroom wearing a part of denim shorts and a tank top that says, I'm the reason mothers lock up their sons.

"Food, want some? There is a Chinese just across the lot." Emma smiled, but Lincoln was focused on her shirt.

Michael caught the keys rushing out the car after her, "Katt what are you doing?" he called after her, but she kept on walking before flipping him off.  
"You can't walk, come on!" he yelled louder, but Katt now stuck her fingers in her ears carrying on walking.

"HEY! EYES UP!" Emma snapped her fingers and his eyes went up to her face. "Sorry, was reading it honest." He went a little red in the face. "Oh! Yeah Chinese actually sounds really good - I wonder if I still like it" He pondered.  
"I'm sure you will." Emma put her flip flops back on and grabbed some money.  
"I just don't know if you should go alone! This is a creepy motel!" He sat up.  
"Lincoln. It's only creepy because you're in it." Emma stated while leaving the room, closing the door behind her.

"If you're going to be like that fine! I don't care!" Michael yelling getting into the car he drove off. Katt expected as much but then she didn't expect that at all. She made her angry face.

"Dick!" Katt called after him before kicking the dust on the side of the road, "What a complete and total douche bag!" her voice was getting loud looking around the dark, "Great just magical…"

Emma opened the motel, she didn't notice at first before Lincoln jumped turning the TV off. "Oh you were fast…" He said quickly placing the remote back on the table.  
Emma quickly glanced to the TV, back to Lincoln and to the TV again.  
"Were you wanting porn?"

"No!" Lincoln said quickly.  
"YOU WERE!" Emma went for the remote. Lincoln threw it across the room.  
Emma went to grab it, but Lincoln launch himself at her pulling her back onto the bed on top of him, but Emma had the remote in her hand and turned on the TV. two chicks were on a bed together, the words were Germany with English subtitles. "Uh uh Oh Oh UH JA, JAA!!" Started coming from the TV Emma was intrigued for a moment before turning the TV off. "Lincoln Burrows! At least watch English Porn so you don't have to read and jerk!"

Katt new Michael wasn't going to come back and she wasn't going to start running after him. She continued walking down the high way, her shadow the only thing that walked beside her - if she could see it that is.  
There was white light shining from behind her, Katt quickly spun around placing her hand to her face guarding it from the light, she couldn't see the driver until he stepped out of the car.  
"Place your hands where I can see them!" the voice snapped.

Lincoln glanced to Emma, his hands were still around her waist holding her still on top of him, her eyes burning deep into his, but all her could hear was her breathing deeply in and out.  
"I got some tequila…" Emma whispered in a low voice trying to ignore Lincoln's hard on sticking into her back.  
"Emma I swear, I was trying to get Jaws, and that come on…" he said in defence as Emma quickly got off the bed.  
"Hope you like sweet and sour chicken…" she avoided the subject now.

Katt then froze she turned into a position to bolt but she heard a gun clock and placed her hands in front of her up.  
"Good; do not move!" Alex's voice was rough. He got out of his car and his shoes crunched under the side road gravel he grabbed her and pushed her face into his car's hood.

"Emma I'm serious!" Lincoln said.  
Emma ignored him taking out the food placing it on plates with the stores logo on them. She put a lot on Lincoln's plate and a fair amount on her own but she wasn't so much hungry she was craving the bottle. "Here." She sucked the small amount of sweet and sour sauce off her finger handing a plate to Lincoln. "Thanks." He stated with a small smile. Emma then cracked open the bottle.  
"You confuse me so much." Lincoln smiled tucking into his food, but kept an eye on her face as she took out shot glasses from her bag.  
"Well, tonight, we can play question, you can ask me anything you want to know, and I ask you…" she handed him the shot, he took it placing it on his bed side table.  
"For tonight only!" he said watching her pour her own shot out.  
"Tonight only…"

Katt laughed, "Most guy take me out for dinner first…" She joked feeling him cuff her strongly, he was one of them guys that did things rough house, her pulled her up turning her to face him, his eyes staring deep into her, she watched his face feeling her heart beat race.  
"Where's Scofield?" He asked watching her face closely.  
"Oh sweet mother of mercy…" Katt whispered feeling like she hit some kind of jack pot.  
Alex's eyes narrowed. "SCOFIELD NOW!" He demanded.  
Katt continued staring at him trying to remember she was a Death Row Convict down under arrest. "I am loosing my patients!" Alex snapped.  
"I'm Katt nice to meet you." She then thought wrong time for a joke.

Lincoln laughed while swallowing some of his chicken. "Only tonight." He repeated.  
"Yes." Emma downed a shot quickly and poured another one casually like Lincoln hadn't noticed she just downed raw hard liquor. Before taking out the orange juice she started mixing Lincoln's.  
Lincoln was still hard and Emma moving around in such a shirt was not aiding the situation he was drooling a bit.  
"Ok since I'm the lady, I'm going first…" Emma said reaching over placing her half eaten food on the table mixing drinks. "When did you lose your virginity, and where?" she asked with a giggled.

Lincoln was sipping the drink before he nearly coked on it, "Virginity?" he stared at her with a weird half smile.

"Yes, you sex first time in your whole life, and where was you?" she folded her arms carefully now waiting.

Alex glared, "This is not time for jokes Sierra!" Alex meant business, but Katt kept her eyes on his.  
"I'm not talking until, I lay down some ground work!" her eye brow raised and her lips twitched into a smirk.  
"What would that be?" Alex asked trying to not flip out on this girl, she was now moving her body closer to his, and she wasn't a bad looking woman.

Alex's eyes got darker. "I could kill you and not think twice about it." He stated clearly he just wanted Scofield so bad.  
Katt's eyes sparkled into the darkness. "You could but then you'd never find Michael." Her fingers grabbed his tie sexy like.

"I was... Thirteen and it was in my foster father's bedroom." He nodded honestly.  
"THIRTEEN!" Emma laughed shocked at the same time.  
"I was a busy man." Lincoln added.  
"Obviously." Emma felt a little jealous.  
"Okay; have you ever a lesbian experience? If so; when and who!" He grinned. Emma almost dropped her glass.

"Ok Well then…" she downed her drink quickly, "I have had two girls." She closed her eyes.  
"Really now…" Lincoln raised an eyebrow watching her closer, he smiled waiting for her to say more.  
"Katt, keg party when I was sixteen, we made out for like five minutes for drinks, and some guy asked her to do a shot out my belly button…" Emma sighed trying to keep calm.  
"And the second girl?" he asked drinking quickly his own drink, and now started to make more drinks.  
"The second was my college room mate, we were both wasted, and she said you only live once, and well, it was weird…"

Alex watched her playing with his tie, "you know where he is…?" He asked in a husk tone, but Katt giggled, her lips brushing close to his, it made Alex nervous.  
"Next best thing, I can tell you where his going, and what his planning…"  
"Then tell me now!" Alex snapped he knew he should have cuffed her behind her back

Lincoln was picturing Emma and Katt making out he kind of got turned on mostly by Emma. "Okay." He smirked. "That sounds interestingly ... Amusing." He took a drink of his glass and then licked his lower lip.  
Emma was attempting to think of a question. "Ever have a gay experience? Who; when and why?" She added. Lincoln choked.

"No!" Lincoln held his drink up, "I'm pretty cave man, Girl sex, man kill…" He then watched Emma burst into laughing.  
"Yes, but then I had to ask…" she now poured more drink into his glass trying to not laugh so much.  
"Ok, my question," Lincoln now watched her drinking more, the buzz was going to her head now, but her eyes kept focused on his. "What kind of sex do you really like?" Lincoln kept his eyes on hers; Emma was downing her drink again.  
"I want details, so don't go shy on me…" he placing his hand on her arm while she placed her empty glass down going right to the bottle drinking from it, and then handing to him.  
Emma now took a deep breath moving all the junk off the bed so it was just him and her. She pushed him to a sitting position, moving so she was now saddle on his lap.  
"Well I like to be dominated, I like it when a guy can take the led, let me know I have no control, he has to be able to be able to know my hot spots, I don't need to tell him, I love hair pulling, I want scratching, biting…" Her eyes hungry on his, but Lincoln's hands rushing up her back, he could feel her rocking slowly on his hips, her lips pouting out. "I like it rough…" she whispered in his ear before getting off him.

Katt tutted lightly, her eyes dark, his blue, they were in a locked down stare out, but Katt had the upper hand. "If I tell you know, no, I will tell you, and you will take me with you, I am no going to tell you in the middle of no where…"

Alex's eyes flashed a dark emotion into them. "If you don't tell me; I'm going to blow your brains out." His voice was cool. "Aww... Just when I thought we we're compatible." Katt stuck her full lower lip out. Alex grabbed her shoulder quickly dragging her over to the passenger side of his car. He shoved her into it. Katt fell over in the seat with balance loss from the cuffs she twisted herself into a sitting position. In total darkness Alex untwisted his pen and put a pill into his mouth getting into the driver side he pulled the gun on her. "Sierra; Last chance speak now!"

Lincoln was awed for a long moment before he sucked his lip slowly. His hard on returned and it was pulsing in his jeans he crossed his legs over and held his glass in front of it to cover it up. Emma smirked knowing fully what she had just done and she was put it to good use after more fun. "Hmm..." Emma said before suddenly realizing the hand on the chin expression looked like a face with a cock under it. She took another drink; her was like warm gold rushing down her throat. "Lincoln Burrows." She stated. "What?" Lincoln asked in return to her his eyes dead focused on her every movement. "Have you ... Ever masturbated in your cell?" Lincoln started chuckling. "You are dirty... I like it." He stated as Emma's heart rate sped up. "Answer." She calmly said. "Yes. I have...." He nodded. "How many times?!" Emma asked. "That's a second question." Lincoln stated. "You gonna punish me?" Emma's eyes sparkled. She was taken back as Lincoln pushed her back onto the large fluffy for a road side motel bed. His legs on either side of her he pinned her hands above her head.

"That's a third question!" He spoke calm his eyes inches from hers, but Emma kept a calm expression.  
"So you are right…" she now watched his face, her heart pounding hard against her ribs. "Going to ask your questions?" She asked, but he moved now letting her go finding the bottle taking a quick gulp.  
"Ok, I have to know." Lincoln started while watching Emma straighten up into a sitting position eating the rest of her food.  
"Ok what would that be then?" She watched him carefully while he placed the cap back on the bottle placing in the tiny gap between them.  
"Why do you rarely love people?"

Katt smirk looking around his car, "Alex, it is Alexander Mahone?" She asked while crossing her legs watching him, but Alex's eyes were stone.  
"Yes, now you going to tell me, or say your last words!" his voice a hiss holding the gun to her forehead.  
"Oh Alex, you're not going to shot me, cos you wouldn't do it in your car…" her eyes matching her smirk.  
Alex glared darkly again this was going to be more of a challenge then David and Abruzzi. He cleared his throat. "Just shut up." He snapped.  
"But then I can't tell you what I know..." Katt's eyes stared deeply into his with a hate. Alex moved his gun and hit her over the head with it but not enough to knock her out. Katt winced. "I will make you talk!" Alex's tone was dangerous as he started his car. "I'll make you scream." Katt commented in a dirty voice.

Emma swallowed. Not a question she had expected to be asked by Lincoln Burrows, biting her lip. "Can I Vito?" Her eyes looked deeply into Lincoln's.

"No." He didn't even think about it, "You said I could ask you anything." He nodded. Emma took a breath chugging right from the bottle letting it burn her throat before she hiccupped. She held her breath for a second making sure they we're gone; "Why love people when they don't love you? Why have people love you, when you don't love them?" Emma questioned but continued. "I'd rather not be sitting at my house watching television moping over a guy I know is never going to come around and be with me - Love is for needy people." Emma then stopped, swallowing a rock in her throat.

Lincoln watched her carefully, "I honestly don't believe that." He said while she placed her empty plate, "I'm not buying it!" he added while she brushed crumbs off her lap.  
"Well it's a fact, and I'm not selling it." she crossed her hand across her chest, her eyes focused forward.  
"Emma, seriously, why?" he said placing a hand on her arm, but she just kept looking forward, "With you I'm always taking one step forward and four hundred million back!" he snapped moving away from her.

Alex closed his eyes starting the car up; he wasn't going to be able to get anything out of her here. "Well then, I can start taking you back to Fox River, see if they can up your execution…" he spat with a dark tone, Katt kicked her feet up on the dash board.  
"Cool, I can't wait…" she laughed trying to hide her fear, but she knew he was lying as much a she was.  
Alex glared darkly at her. "Get your feet off my car!" He pushed her feet down with his hands. Katt put them back up there. "I don't fucking like you! SO I WILL PUT MY FEET HERE!" Katt yelled.

Emma glared darkly. "Then why don't you go away! Or something! Because you obviously don't care!" Emma blurted.  
Lincoln froze on the bed, chewing his lip in hesitation. "I LOVE YOU!" He finally said a weight was gone from his chest but nerves replaced it.

"What?" Emma's heart and chest dropped she dropped the bottle and it broke on the floor. Lincoln looked to the alcohol sinking into the carpet. "I love you..." He said again.

"No….. No!" she held her hand up getting the rush of panic over her face; "you can't say that, take it back!" her voice was choppy as she started to pace the room.  
Lincoln jumped off the bed holding her still, "I love you…" his words each more powerful, his hands holding her face to look into his eyes. "Emma, I do love you." his voice calmed down.  
"Please, Lincoln please, take it back…" her voice low, her eyes blinking back tears, but Lincoln looked confused.  
"Why, why should I?" he asked while her eyes glanced away from his, her lip trembled.  
"Because, people who love me, they, their lives turn to shit and it is bad and I don't know how I can handle it anymore!"  
"Have you looked at my life recently?" Lincoln questioned.  
Emma went to protest against that but Lincoln put his finger to her lips. She didn't like it. "And don't you dare say maybe it's because of you because I destroyed my life all by my self!" Lincoln removed his finger. Emma's lip burnt. "Well! I can't help you fix it!" She glared. Her heart was breaking.  
"You're the best thing to happen to me in a LONG time!!!" He admitted. "You make me HAPPY!"

Alex growled under his breath, he kept focus on the road while driving, he was going to get what he needed out of her, he now see a little motel building coming into view. He then put his indicator on to show he was going to the motel.  
Katt laughed resting her head on the rest, "Wow resorting to torture…" Katt closed her eyes yawning, "So bored now…" she replied while he growled again. "Kinky…" Katt laughed making a meow noise.  
Alex glared darkly. He stopped his car. Grabbing his gun he walked around the car. Katt watched him opening her door. He pulled her out. He pulled her hair down from its high ponytail and he ruffled it making it fall all over the place. Katt glared. "Leave my hair alone!" She snapped. He glared. "I'm going to take the cuffs off! Were gong to go into that desk room! And we are getting a room! If you so much speak! I will shot you!"

Katt laughed, getting to her feet carefully, it was hard in cuffs, "Oh and they say romance is dead…" her voice was a flutter, her eyes softening around the edges as he uncuffed her slowly.

"I mean it!" he snapped pulling her wrist heading to the motel reception, but Katt zipped across her lips with a smirk.  
Emma stared the longest time at her feet; she didn't really know what to say feeling him guiding her face up to watch her eyes. "I don't understand how…" she whispered trying to control the sinking feeling in her stomach, her eyes getting pulled into his.  
"Lincoln, it's the sex, you don't love me, you love what I can do." her voice a whispered that hit Lincoln too close to home.  
"NO!" he snapped feeling his free hand tighten into a fist, "I can't believe you would think that little of me!"

Walking into the motel an acne ridden kid about seventeen had a dorky name tag with; Hello my name is Eugene was staring off into space but at them. Alex now knew this wasn't going to be so hard. "I need a room." He stated. Katt stayed silent looking around casually. "Ahh... What?" Eugene asked. "A ROOM!" Alex snapped it caught Katt off guard and she jumped a bit. "Beds?" He asked. "One!" Alex growled. "Ohhh." Katt giggled. Alex gave her a wearing look. "Check out at eleven." He handed Alex a key. Alex took it paying; he then took Katt's wrist pulling her away.

Emma kept a dark glare. "IT'S TRUE!" She snapped.  
Lincoln took a step back narrowly missing the glass all over the floor, biting his lip. He felt worthless again inside. "Yeah! Maybe you're right!" He snapped.  
Emma looked down knowing she really shouldn't have said something like that. "Linc!" She said.  
"No! Now I know what you think of me!" Lincoln let her go while she felt her chest aching, pulling tight across her heart.  
"I didn't mean it…" she whispered facing away from him, but he froze, Lincoln didn't know what to do or say anymore.  
"What was there something else you want to say!" he snapped angrily, "Got more ways of kicking me while I'm down!"  
Emma took a deep breath, but she kept facing away from him, "I'm scared ok, I'm sorry but you…" Lincoln now grabbed her arm hard pulling her to face him.

Alex slammed the door shut behind them, he threw Katt onto the bed before pacing in front of her in a stressed manner.  
"Look Alex, I will tell you, just I need some insurance…" her words cool as she crossed her legs sitting up straight.  
Alex now got right into her face, he had enough of people playing games with him, he was sick of being the puppet. "No, you tell me, you tell me and I won't kill you!"

"NOW!" Katt spat glaring into his eyes, "Don't think I was born yesterday, you won't kill me now!"

Emma winced as Lincoln pulled her closer too him. "... Scare me..." Her voice was nothing over a swallow whisper. Her topical eyes remained to the floor glassing over. Lincoln watched her listening to her words scared him more then usual. He watched the pain flickering in her eyes as she tried to cover it up. He let go of her arm it dropped weightless to her side. "Emma..." He started but then he stopped. His hands came up cupping her face into his hands. Her eyes couldn't look at him. "Look at me!" He said roughly. She closed her eyes the tears swelling from their ducts. "Look at me." He repeated. Emma gave into him her eyes found him and locked onto them. She stared into the always intense green that had been filled with rage, adrenaline and rush for the past few days all that was gone and it was pure raw emotion. "I'm only saying this once more. Because I need to know you believe me." His voice carried its natural rough defence. Emma swallowed. "I love you Emma." Lincoln repeated himself clearly and steady.

"You can't tell me what I won't and will do!" Alex narrowed his eyes his fingers twitched. "If you wanted to kill me I'd be dead on the side of the road Alexander." Her tone returned to its cool. Alex glared his fingers wrapped into her hair and twisted it tightly. "I will put your body in a shallow grave! And NO ONE will care to look for it! Do you think you're WORTH something to me? You're not!" He snapped.  
Katt tried not to winch at her hair being pulled. "Obviously I am, because; One you haven't hurt me yet, two you haven't threatened me with something worth telling you and three - You're hard." She stated.

Alex stepped away from her, his eyes avoiding watching her face, but she was sliding closer to him. "What lose your train of thought…" Katt's eyes sparkled with the adrenaline pulsing through her, his face was mad, his hands in he hair.  
"I know where Michael Scofield is heading, and you know I won't tell you, without someone being given in return." Her voice was sultry smooth like silk, her hands holding his tie moving her body tighter to his. "I know men Mahone, he never told me, but I know his going to be meeting his Doctor…"

Emma was quite, her eyes kept wide open, Lincoln kept a hold on her face seeing she wasn't looking away this time.  
"I… I… love you." She said slowly, it was the moment she closed her eyes to not feel the blow or anything that could hurt her in this moment of being venerable, she opened up again, exposing herself.  
It was like an eclectic shock when she felt his lips brushing onto her, his hands moved from her face into her hair kissing her passionately. Emma was running her hands up his chest, keeping the kiss under control, her heart pounding, her breath coming in hard and fast, feeling all of him on her.

Lincoln's heart beat was getting faster and louder in his chest. His fingers ran down her while before brushing back into them, one hand cupped her cheek. His tongue couldn't stop itself it licked her bottom warm lip. Emma froze before parting her lips for him. She jolted feeling his tongue started to explore her mouth. Lincoln took his time being careful. He didn't want to rush her; He would wait as long as she needed even if that was twenty years from now because he loved Emma Winifred.

Alex's eyes snapped down into hers. "Where?" He then froze feeling Katt pressing herself close to him. "Ah'Ah..." She shook her finger lightly her fingers wrapped around the tie pulling him down to her level. Her lips pressed close to his ear. "You're allowed to touch." Her words were a strong whisper, it was quite, but kept the power. Alex grabbed a hold of her hair pulling it sharp. "I think you're forgetting who has the power!" he hissed holding her face close to his, her eyes kept focused on his, her smirk was hard to ignore it was burning into his eyes making it harder to concentrate.  
"Really Mahone, you have power, but not the power…" she leaned away from his, so his pull on her hair sent pain going through her skull, but she loved it. "You just want to smack me around this room…" She laughed as he pulled her face closer to his, his eyes glaring darkly into hers. Katt lightly stuck her tongue out licking his cheek, he kept still as she laughed again.  
"You want to see how serious I am?" Alex glared while she kept her eyes wide open, even when he was right in her face she could feel his hard on pressing against her, her tooth biting into her bottom lip.  
"Bite me!" Katt spat, but she didn't expect Alex pull his face onto hers, he kissed her hard, harder than anyone had ever kissed her before. Alex now got her bottom lip between his teeth biting it carefully; it was a hard bite, but not enough to make her bleed. Katt moaned feeling his hand still pulling at her hair harder, but she felt his body forcing her to the bed hard.  
Alex pulled apart feeling Katt panting hard, her eyes seemed shocked by this feeling spreading up her thighs, her core suddenly pulsing aching for more, her eyes alive watching him watching her.  
"Mahone, I don't think you're meant to do that…" Her words twisted, but Alex moved his hand still tight in her hair. "Not playing by the rules…" she mocked feeling her cheeks turning red, but Alex pushed her onto the bed, he took his tie off, he now watched her taking the handcuff out again, he didn't speak, she knew he was to busy thinking to talk.  
He was quick push her up to the headboard, Katt kept her eyes on his, she didn't speak, her eyes tightly closed feeling him pinning her hands up, he now moved the cuffs so he cuffed her to the headboard, his eyes scanning over her body watching her with hungry eyes.  
"Alex…" She started, "Alex…" her voice childlike mocking, her song like voice was making him feel his blood boiling in his veins.  
Katt opened her eyes trying to breath calm, but in the end she could see him taking off his shirt, he was looking to her lustful, his eyes glancing over every part of her, but Katt could feel the excitement building in her, he crawled onto the bed, he was above her looking down, "Is this was you want, want you crave from me?" his words soft, calm, but the kind of calm you'd expect before the storm kicked in.  
"Fuck you!" Katt shouted feeling his lips crash on hers again with such force it knocked her head back onto the bed, his tongue was harsh inside her mouth, he forced her knees apart placing himself between them, he pushed himself against her, she moaned into his mouth feeling his girth pushing against her core, it was making the pulse unbearable as she now moved her hips against him, she pushed her tongue into hi mouth feeling it wrestling hard against his.

Alex moved his hands, it slipped under her shirt placing his hands under her bra, his thumb and forefinger finding her nipple, he gripped it hard squeezing it tight Katt arched her back feeling like she was going to explode, the kissed stopped while his lips found he ear.  
"This what you wanted?" His words harsh, his other hand taking her hand placing it over his throbbing member, it was hard like stone, and Katt found his eyes, they were dark, but sexy she leaned up biting his lip feeing him twist on her nipple now tighter while she screamed in pleasure.

Alex let her go getting off the bed, he pulled his belt off, Katt taking in slow deep breaths while she watched him, her heart pounding harder as he removed his shoes and socks taking his time taking off his pants. Katt kept breathing deeply, his eyes never leaving hers.  
"Tell me, Katt, what was it you said…?" he moved closer to the bed, he found a weak point in her shirt ripping it open, Katt stared seeing him exposing her skin.  
"you was going to make me scream…" he smirked, running a finger to the front of her bra before ripping it open at the front, her breast fell apart, the one nipple he had been pitching was red and sore, but he now ran his hand over the other one, Katt kept her eyes on his.  
"I think I'll make you scream…" he leaned forward licking his tongue around her nipple making Katt squirm on the bed, she could feel that fact she's soaked through her panties, her whole body was twitching from the sensation of his warm breath against her breast making her heart pound. Alex then pressed his mouth around her nipple his teeth crashing into the skin making Katt scream again, her back arches as he bit down harder wrapping a free hand over her mouth to stop the sound his head snapped up watching her face, both her nipples red and sore, her chest bright red as he smirked.  
"Well, well, who's has the power now?" He snapped into her ear as she looked away from him, so he pulled her hair tight in a fist. "Who, has, the POWER!" he glared making her eyes look at him.

"Eat me!" she snapped while Alex now raised an eyebrow. His hands moved down to her jeans, he pulled them off her quickly looking to her panties, ripping them off her waved them in front of her.  
"Some one excited…" he showed he the wet patch, Katt's eyes avoided it, and Alex moved his hand running up her folded pushing his finger hard into her entry.  
Katt screamed more, it was like a rush of his pushing his finger in her hard, it was like the whole of her body snapped into pleasure, she arched her back, but Alex pushed it back down onto the bed, he moved his head now looking to her pussy, he could see how wet and slick it was, she knew how to look after herself. He now carefully blew over her clit making her squirm more, his face lightly up moving his tongue running it in a little circle over her clit making her moved more, but he held her still.  
"Want more, say it!" he snapped, but Katt kept her mouth shut, she wanted going to say anything.  
So Alex now placed her clip in his mouth, sucking hard he could feel he legs shiver, his chest rising and falling quicker, then he bit slowly, Katt screamed again, it was like this was the most pleasure she had ever had, and she wanted more.

Alex moved over her, his face looking deep into her eyes, "I know what you want…" He pulled his boxers down, he now held his cock just brushing the head over her throbbing entry.  
Katt's eyes snapped on his, her eyes wide on his, "Sierra, just say the words…" he whispered into her ear slowly pushing the tip of his cock into her, but not all of it, she could feel herself tighten around it, it felt so good, but he pulled it out again leaving her feeling empty. "Say it, ad I wish fuck you harder than anyone has ever fucked you!" his words rough, his tongue licking the side of cheek making her choked on the air.  
"You have the power!" she hissed feeling him push in hard making her body jolt up hitting her head on the headboard. Alex pushed himself in hard, holding his hands on her hips he pounded in her hard, pulling out fast before pounding in again, his eyes now watching her, she had closed her eyes, so Alex grabbed her hair pounding again harder than before. "Open your fucking eyes while I fuck you!" he barked pounding again making her body jolt again, her eyes snapped open watching him, feeling every pound, his shaft pushing on her clip dragging it across it making her legs turn to jelly, he kept pounding watching her eyes, he could feel her tighten against him, he wanted her, we could feel as she tighten more with each pound, tighter, his breathing deep, but he knew he couldn't hold it much longer, his pounded harder still but Katt could feel her body spasm, it was going to happen, her whole body a live wire as she could feel herself coming, she couldn't stop the scream tear from he mouth, Alex pushed once before feeling himself come inside he, it was hard, but felt good getting off her, she was panting fast her eyes on his again.  
"Now, where is Scofield?" He watched her smirk, her eyes sparking and dancing over his face.  
"See now that wasn't too hard!" She giggled before biting her lip.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

Lincoln rolled over. He smelled something funny. Pulling his eyes open as they protested again he gagged sitting up. His head started pounding quickly and he noticed he was covered in Sweet and Sour sauce. He ran a had over his face feeling it stick. At least he was wearing jeans. He looked down at his chest and noticed a large heart on his stomach with a bunch of doodles on it. He looked over seeing Emma curled up in a ball sleeping peaceful.  
Lincoln got up from the bed glancing over Emma, she was breathing softly in and out, as most of last nights event flashed over in his mind.  
He got up swaying before finding the bathroom, he cleaned him self off in the shower quickly before getting dried and dressed he walked back into the main room seeing Emma still sleeping.  
Last night was one of the best nights of his life, after kissing, he sat down on the bed, and they talked. All night they talked about everything, Lincoln told her about how his father left, his mother dying. Emma told him about how she was always working hard to make her father proud of her but he never really was.

Katt opened her eyes, she was alone still cuffed to the bed, but no Alex, and he wasn't here. She lightly moved on the bed, she could feel all the sore spots now trying to remember how many times he'd fucked her that night, but her eyes shot open when Alex stormed into the room throwing new clothes on the bed for her, and then uncuffed her.  
"I was starting to think you forgot me." Katt sat up pain slashed across her body she sucked it up. "Ohhh... Lace." She held up the bra. "Get dressed." Alex snapped. "Was it awkward buying me clothes?" She took the price tags off.

He looked at the clock, having a few hours till check out. He started cleaning up the broken bottle off the floor the little clinks made his head ache worse. But he didn't want to forget it was there and end up with a ... "Ow!" Lincoln said loudly. Looking to his hand with glass sticking out of it he bled around it. Emma turned on the bed.

"Lincoln!" She jumped away quickly rushing over to him, she was one of the lucky people to never be hung over, she took his hand looking to the cut.

"Emma, are you alight?" He asked while she started to walk them to the bathroom, her eyes quickly glanced to his.  
"You cut your hand, and ask me if I'm ok." She laughed placing his hand under the tap running it

Alex grunted, "Just get dressed, I got a call on Scofield were abouts…" He now watched her face, "I just got to get the time to get ride of you…" his voice hesitant at the last part. Katt had already pulled on the orange shirt with a pink and blue star near the left shoulder and was putting on the underwear and the tight jeans. "I prefer to just be cut into little pieces and places in a way that it spells my name." Katt nodded her neck hurt.

"Natural habit." Lincoln winced feeling the sting all around the wound.  
"Okay hold still." Emma placed her fingers on the shard and pulled fast.  
"Ow!" Lincoln said as he felt the glass being pulled from his hand.  
"You're a big baby!" Emma commented taking a cloth putting it on his hand. Her eyes lightly founds his looking softly at her before bringing his lips down kissing her, Emma closed her eyes letting herself enjoy the simple sign of affection. Pulling apart she smiled, "All better now." she whispered while letting his hand go heading for the first aid kit she packed in her duffle bag.

Alex didn't respond, he just placed his phone into his pocket before taking his car keys out of his other pocket.  
"Hurry up, we go a while to travel, New Mexico…" he said lightly, and Katt didn't understand.  
"New Mexico?" she sounded puzzled, her eyes focused on Alex as he cuffed her hand behind her back.  
"Yeah meeting Sara Tancredi…"

Katt's eyes went violently dark. "Stupid GINGER." She snapped.  
Alex put his fingers around her upper arm pulling from her the motel room. His eyes narrowed. Amused slightly that Sara could bring such a side to Katt. He pushed her head down putting her into the passenger seat.

"I think I need another kiss to feel one hundred percent." Lincoln said watched her with a smile.  
Emma rolled her eyes with a laugh she took a band aid from the large kit and took the wrapper off. Lincoln held out his hand and Emma placed the band aid upon it pulling him down by his shirt she kissed his lips. He held he chin making the kiss deeper, her hand slowly running up his arm before pushing herself away.  
"L.J…" she whispered breathless, but her eyes kept focus on Lincoln's face while he nodded.  
"Oh yes, his being released today…" he added while they glanced around the room, "we need to hurry…" he added while Emma smiled.  
"I paid them two hundred buck for this room; no way I'm cleaning it!" Emma laughed.

Alex was quiet as they drove, Katt didn't want to piss him off so she kept silent in the passenger seat, her hands behind her back, it was awkward sitting this way, but she didn't want to give him the satisfaction that he was slowly getting to her.  
Alex made a sharp turn onto the highway, Katt nearly fell over but she lent the other way she fell into Alex though. She lent the other way quickly. Alex glared.

Lincoln nodded with a bright smile. "Never got anywhere in life cleaning stuff...." He trailed off putting his socks and shoes on quickly. Emma pushed her flip flops on getting her bag. "Ouu!" She said seeing a lamp she kicked it over. "LET'S ROLL!" She put sun glasses on.  
"I sometimes think I'm doomed to be the mature one…" he said closing the door behind them, Emma looked cute in the shorts and vest, she had ray bands on smiling to him walking backwards.  
"But then…" She lifted up her shirt flashing him her stomach and tattoo, "You love it!" she giggled stopping at the car, Lincoln opened it quickly placing her things on the back seat, then lightly pressed her up against the side of the car looking down to her placing a hand over her skin.  
"Yes, yes I do love it…" he kissed the top of her head slowly.

"So I will find Scofield, then I will get rid of you both together!" he said harsh, his eyes focused on the road, but Katt he could feel her eyes burning on him, he could still taste he on his tongue, remember the night pushing hard into her, she was intoxicating.  
"And what about Sara?" Katt asked trying to sound calm; her eyes were focused on him, but were trying to think of a way to get out of this.  
"Sara didn't do anything wrong." Alex's voice was a smooth one but it had a sharp edge.  
"No nothing at all." Katt shifted her body around the hand cuffs cutting into her skin. She felt empty inside since Alex left her body last night.

Emma grinned wider. "I like to tease." She smirked then putting her seat belt on.  
"Oh I've noticed." Lincoln put his on as well and turned the car on before his eyes flashed to her.  
"It's better then German porn." Emma winked.  
Lincoln blushed lightly rolling the window down as he pulled onto the road.

"Are you ever going to drop that?" He asked pulling onto the highway seeing a sign saying twenty miles till Phoenix.  
Emma opened the window before sparking up and smoke holding her hand out the window with a smile, "you ever going to admit you wasn't really looking for Jaws?" her giggle light.  
"Well that depends on the fact of; how bad you are going to laugh?" Lincoln quizzed.  
"Well that depends how bad to you want me to drop this?" Emma smirked.  
Lincoln glared. "Fine! I was looking at Porn!"  
It was silent before Emma started cracking up, and she held her ribs feeling like she was gonna die laughing.  
"Emma!" he snapped while she took a small pull on the smoke and stopped laughing.  
"I'm sorry; it's just, you watching porn!" She covered her mouth trying to stop the giggles escaping. Lincoln carried on driving avoiding smiling, it was funny once he thought about it, but didn't want her to know that fact.

Alex kept driving, he pulled up to the last motel, and Katt yawned, "Yes cos by this rate they would of meet up and gone by now!" Katt snapped while he rushed out of the car locking her in and leaving her alone. "Great, just fucking marvellous…" she spoke to herself looking to the cheap motel, seeing Alex talking to the person at the counter and closing her eyes, stupid man, didn't cuff her tight enough. Her hand was now free from one of the cuffs, but she kept still, it wasn't time just yet.  
Katt casually continued watching Alex talking to some guy. She swallowed and then sucked her lower lip. Alex had a piece of paper. He walked back to the car unlocking it. Getting on it turned the car on

Emma started containing herself taking deep breaths as she would soon start to hiccup. She puffed off her smoke again blowing the smoke out the window. Lincoln licked her lower lip. "Well! You at a Keg Party with Katt!" He smirked. Emma choked off the smoke of the cigarette.  
"Oh only cos you wished you was there!" Emma added with a wink seeing the exit, "Oh crap…" she said now taking the biggest pull on the smoke.  
"What's wrong?" He asked getting serious, but Emma exhaled and just sunk into the chair.

"No reason, just meeting your son…"

They drove down the long dusty road and Katt found it hard to keep her hands behind her back, the bumps were annoying but she see the two cars in front of them parked, and then she see Michael and Sara getting into one of the cars starting to drive towards them.  
Katt felt panic hit her as she noticed Alex wasn't going to slow down, "Fuck this!" she pushed the door open and threw herself onto the grass with a thud feeling herself roll to a stop.

Alex looked to his passenger door quickly. "FUCK!" He yelled but continued speeding. Michael's eyes changed swearing something just jumped from Alex's car. He sped up

Lincoln laughed. "He probably won't be too concerned because you're a hot women." He smiled.  
Emma went red in her face. "Apple not far from the tree?" She suggested.  
"God I hope not." Lincoln sucked his lip. He didn't want L.J. to be like him at all. But it seemed he already was turning out that way.  
"Lincoln, I was joking…" Emma said placing her hand on his knee, she looked at her carried on driving until he stopped.

Lincoln knew his son right off, and then turned to Emma, "Time for plan get L.J without police getting me…" he grinned touching her face kissing her quickly.  
"Here go get something pretty, and then meet me back here in an hour!"

"Lincoln... I." Emma started watching him pull out four, one hundred dollar bills. "Okay!" She commented. She took the bills going to exit the car. "Hey!" Lincoln said it made Emma stop and turn back looking at him. Lincoln grabbed her pulling her into a deep passionate kiss.

Katt brushed herself off but then her arm felt numb, plus she couldn't move it, "Oh lovely…" she snapped trying to move, she see the crash, but then Michael and Sara running out the car into a warehouse, Katt slowly going around the back, like I or not, she was just trying to find the safest ways to get freedom.  
Katt made it to the back of the warehouse, she could hear the a gun going off, but she knew it was far from where she was, she slowly started to walk around before she tuned around seeing him.  
Michael jumped letting out a small scream before holding Katt still, Katt winched feeling him move her bad arm, "God, I'm so happy your ok!" he said while she stared at him.  
"You drove off, and left me on a highway, do I look OK!" her voice snapped but Michael covered her mouth quickly making her shoulder hurt even more.  
She glared to him using her good hand to pry his hand away from her mouth. Michael proceeded to explain to Katt his plan. He locked Alex up in a cage before making a get away with Sara and Katt. "I can fix your arm." Sara stated.  
"I'd prefer to leave it the way it is then." Katt glared.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

Emma was standing beside the car, she was nervous because Lincoln told her one hour, it had been an hour and ten minutes and she was starting to panic. Emma couldn't help but blame the love, if he was smart and didn't confess his love, and made them both happy he would be safe, she now pace in front of the drivers door debating to get in a drive away, or wait some more, she looked to the clothes she placed in the back seat, she wasn't one hundred percent sure of L.J's size, but she knew her clothes side and Lincoln's.

Michael was sitting on the motel bed, Katt was behind him looking over his shoulder. "So that's how it ends…" Michael whispered to himself, but Katt placed a hand on his shoulder tapping I carefully.  
"If it makes you feel any better, it never would of worked out." Katt said calmly, but Michael ignored her.  
"Do you want me to put your shoulder back, your going to need both hands if you're going to help me…"

Katt laughed, "Who said I'm helping you; I'm only here because well…" she pursed, "I don't know why I am here!"  
"If you're not going to help me." Michael said turning to face her.  
Katt stared at him. "Was I ever really helping? I just kind of drove and dug." She commented. Michael rolled his eyes to her. "Kitty. You helped." He took her numb arm into his hand and placed his palm on her shoulder. "Michael don't." Katt didn't trust him. "Trust me. I didn't let you drown did I?" He questioned. "True." Katt looked down.

Lincoln and L.J. were walking about a corner together slowly. "So; I want you to be nice! Because if you're not." Lincoln made a spanking noise. "I really don't think you... Could do that to me now." L.J. spoke carefully still feeling a bit awkward but love. "Mmm you don't wanna test me." Lincoln was trying to keep calm here. He smiled looking up seeing Emma he waved. Emma's eyes looked wide from Lincoln to the younger teenager.

L.J quickly glanced from Emma back to Lincoln. "Whoa Dad, she's hot!" he laughed feeling Lincoln clip him round the head lightly.

"Manners!" he snapped with a laughed, and Emma shook her finger at him, but then rushed towards him jumping in his arms wrapping her legs around his waist kissing his forehead.  
"Lincoln I was worried sick!" she said between kisses. L.J on the other hand was looking away brushing a hand through his hair.  
"So guys what we doing now?" He asked as Lincoln placed Emma now on the ground but she took his hand looking to L.J.

Michael pushed until her shoulder feeling Katt bite her lip, but he let her go watching her eyes.  
"I'm sorry about leaving you." He said while Katt moved her arm again trying to ignore the feeling in her chest.  
"Forget it…" she got to her feet trying to push herself into not thinking about how she didn't mind being found, but then she was just scared to think how much she enjoyed that night.  
"Michael, I can come with you, but, I am only sticking to you, cos I know it will get me to see Emma again."  
Michael's eyes flashed a quizzing expression. "So; you mean until you know Emma is okay you won't rat on us!" He snapped standing up. "No! Silly Boy!" She slapped his head lightly. "No. Because I know Lincoln is innocent and I know he loves my best friend. So no I will not rat you out!" She glared.

Lincoln was kissing Emma back before grinning. "Chill." He was grinning.  
Emma whacked him across the head kissing him longingly once more before going a little pink around the face. Lincoln looked to his son, blinking casually.  
"We have to go met up with you're uncle." He nodded. L.J. then smiled. "Uncle Mike." He sounded pleased with that. "SHOT GUN!" Emma yelled running around to the passenger seat. "Oh not fair!" L.J. commented.

"You're what twelve…" Emma joked getting in the front seat rolling the window down as Lincoln got into the driver's seat, and L.J into the back.  
"Fifteen, I'm going to be sixteen soon!" he said looking to Lincoln with wide eyes.  
"I haven't spent much time with you, why she get to be up front!"  
Emma laughed, "Shot gun rule…" Emma then turned around to smile at him, L.J feeling the back of his ears turning pink.  
"Ok now I can see why my dad likes you so much." he said softly while Emma giggled.  
"I like him…" Emma said to Lincoln as he started the car, "You're a cool kid…" Emma added while she looked into her duffle bag where she had enough smoke to last her a long time.

Michael nodded, he wasn't wanting to stay here that long, so he now looked to Katt with a smile, "I got your money…" he said looking to her with a smile before handing her a bag, she looked inside it before nodding.  
"Ok so where are we going?" she asked, but Michael took a deep breath, but kept looking out the window.  
"I have to pick something up, then to the meeting point, one question." he started before looking o Katt.  
"How you know Emma is still with Lincoln?" his question sounded strange, but Katt placed her hand over he locket.  
"I just know!"  
Michael rolled his eyes casually. "The power of the locket!"  
"Make fun of my locket I'll stab you!"

L.J. watched Emma with all the cartons of smokes. "A sexy women like you, I didn't expect to find smoking." He commented.  
Emma snorted. "Shh L.J. if you're going to hit on me, make sure you're father isn't in the car." Emma took out a smoke.  
Lincoln rolled his eyes. "L.J. knows better." He smirked.  
"Knows yes. Acts. No." L.J. wiggled his eyebrows.  
Lincoln went to whack him in the head but didn't. Emma now placing the smoke in her mouth and lighting it up.  
"Oh L.J, if only you wasn't jail bait…" she joked watching him go red again inhaling the smoke.  
"Emma can you refrain from making my teenage son, well you know!" he said lightly and Emma glanced back at L.J who was trying to keep his legs crossed.  
"Oops sorry…"

Michael laughed, but he could understand the sentiment of the locket. He now started to look to the door of the motel, "come on, let's get out of here…" he said picking up the car keys and Katt gave a nod.  
"Let's roll without the ginger…" she then stopped bursting into a fit of laughter.  
"You know that is just, well very mean!" he snapped trying to not be pissed, he know Katt hated Sara, it was not secret.  
"What are you, four!" Katt added while the walked in sync to the car together.  
Michael continued glaring; "What are you, ten?" He suggested.  
"No, Twenty-five." She brightly smiled opening the passenger side door getting in. "Why did I get stuck with you?" He whispered. "You love it." Katt meowed.

L.J. couldn't look at her so he looked away out the window shaking his head.  
Emma let the smoke escape her filled lungs and didn't speak for a moment.  
Lincoln itched his neck. "Uh; anyone hungry?!" He asked seeing a sign for fast food in a mile. "MHM!" L.J. squeaked.

Emma smiled listen to Lincoln and L.J talk on the way to burger place, it was nice to be able to just listen to conversation without having to take part in it, she flicked the ash of the smoke before taking a pull, she closed her eyes just feeling happy about the driving feeling Lincoln pulling to the parking lot.

"Em, Em what do you want?" Lincoln snapped her out of her day dream, she opened her eyes before turning to face him.  
"Oh burger plan fries and a chocolate shake…" Emma smiled watching Lincoln giving L.J a few bills while he ran off into the place.  
"So, you are feeling ok?" Lincoln asked placing a hand carefully on her knee squeezing it.  
Emma nodded with a smile, "yeah, just feels weird, in a good way." She whispered moving closer to him; Lincoln smiled as her hand brushed his cheek kissing him slowly, his hand moved to her neck making the kiss deeper.

Driving down the road was calming, Michael glanced over to Katt, she was brushing a hand into her hair watching the road, and her eyes seem to be not really focusing on anything. Michael tried clearing his throat t get her attention, but her eyes remand unfocused.  
Katt was thinking of how she was feeling, I mean it was one of the strangest event of her life, she'd never given anyone the chance of dominating her, but he took her, he was rough and most of all, he was the one leaving her wanting more. She brushed her hands over her wrists feeling where the cuffs dug into her skin, his teeth digging into her flesh, a shiver rushed through her and she remembered everything, and still she couldn't tell anyone, it would sound any better out loud.

Michael watched her with pulled together eyebrows as he drove up state New Mexico to the Botanicals. "Katt." He said. She continued looking to the distance of unknown. "What happened to you?" Michael snapped while flicking her cheek softly with his finger. Katt's head snapped toward him and bit his finger.

Emma returned the kiss with a smile, before pulling back, "What about you?" She asked.  
"What about me?" Lincoln blinked casually.  
"I mean; you and me and your son now." She bit her lip.  
Lincoln's expression went from confused to content with a smile. His fingers stroked her cheek softly. Emma felt her cheek burn. "It's exactly perfect." He nodded while smiling leaning in, he kissed her again. Emma titled her head up putting her hands on his chest her fingers wrapped into his t-shirts fabric.

L.J let out gagging noises as he handed the food through Emma's window, he tried not to laugh.  
"God Dad act like a teenager!" he laughed before seeing a group of girls in mini skirts and short, all wearing tight vest.  
Lincoln coughed, and Emma started to eat some fries as a woman stuck her head in the window.  
"You forgot your change…" her eyes quickly snapped to Lincolns, she handed the change to Emma before slowly stepping away glancing back to the car.

"Ow!" Michael snapped pulling his hand back as he parked in the car part.  
"Do you forget so quickly, finger near face, bitten finger!" she pointed to his quickly.

"And none of your business so don't worry K!" she now looked out into the parking lot ignoring Michael again.

Michael glared still shaking his finger as it throbbed. "Stay here okay!" He snapped opening his door.

"We need to meet your uncle now!" Lincoln said anxiously.  
"Why?" L.J. asked.  
"She recognized me!" Lincoln snapped turning the car on quickly.  
"I'd speak but... Hungry." Emma stuffed fries into her mouth. Lincoln rolled his eyes but even in this time he smiled. L.J. took out his double cheese burger with extra bacon and cheese. Taking a large bit as Lincoln pulled out of the parking lot quickly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven**

From ditching the car, L.J getting hit by a police car, Emma didn't like being arrested, but Lincoln was worried about L.J. Driving in the police car before being hit off the road Emma was scared to death.  
Lincoln didn't like the look of these people as a woman went to stop them running away, Lincoln busted her lip open.

Now here they were in a big house, Emma sat on a sofa looking to the blonde, who said her name was Jane.  
"I'm sorry about the lip." Lincoln said slowly, Emma glared to the woman feeling her fist tighten, no one saw this.  
"No it's ok; Aldo is looking forward to seeing you, his not seen Michael since he was ten."

"It's not going to work!" Katt looked to the little vials of sugar water, she wasn't smart, but wasn't a complete retard either.  
"Katt, I just have to make them believe it!" Michael kept driving feeling sick with himself, he didn't like the man he was becoming, not the same person.  
"I'm just saying cos, well you know they will kill us if they know we are screwing them over!" Katt replied glancing to the GPS system.  
"Well we just have to be very good liars…"

"You can't lie... Well then again you can. But it's easy to tell. Your eyes do that little;"I'm-note-evil-love-me" Look." Katt commented looking to the dry nothing. "Shut up Katt. At least I've not killed anyone." Michael snapped in return. "You don't know me Scofield!"

Lincoln looked up quickly. His expression changed.  
Emma mocked Jane's voice as to because Jane's back was to her.  
L.J. held in a laugh. Jane walked away. Lincoln's eyes looked from Emma to L.J. quickly looking to the door. "We gotta go!" He snapped.  
Emma noticed Lincoln's look and stood up. "What's wrong?"  
Lincoln didn't speak trying to calm himself down with anger.  
"What's wrong dad?" L.J. asked.  
"Michael never met your grandfather..."  
L.J looked worried, but kept in sync with Lincoln, but Lincoln had to pull Emma towards the door.  
"How do you know?" Emma said, she didn't want to be on the run, her feet hurt, but Lincoln kept pulling her.  
"I just know Emma!" he snapped trying to get them out of the house.

"No, I don't know you, but I know enough to know that you have killed…" He wasn't really in the mood for this fight, but he kept focus on the driving.  
"Well when this goes belly up!" Katt snapped hugging the box on her lap trying to keep a straight face. "I'm so not going down with you!"

"You have no choice!" Michael snapped.  
Katt scoffed before her expression turned into a smirk. "I do."  
'Prove it." Michael looked at her.  
Katt kept silent.

Emma was struggling against Lincoln's hand. She trusted these people.  
"NOW!" Lincoln snapped it made Emma jump she knew he was just trying to protect her but she was sleepy. Her wrist hurt as Lincoln turned a corner that she protested to turn.

"Lincoln!" Emma snapped trying to pull her wrist back, but they all froze when the front door opened

Lincoln turned around pushing L.J. behind him protectively with Emma. He started stepping backwards. "RUN!" He snapped to them. Emma turned almost tripping over her face. L.J. caught her arm and pulled her.

Michael stopped the car; he then got out picking up the GPS, then opening the passenger side door taking the box from Katt.

"Staying here, or coming with me to a doomed fate!" he stared at her, but she jumped out the car.

"I'm such a self hating sadist when it comes to you pickle!" she slammed the door watching Michael.  
"Don't I know it kitty." he replied putting the right coordinates into the GPS.

"And because of that... I'm a little horny right now." Katt bite her lip that was still sore from Alex. Michael who was walking ahead froze, before continuing to walk.

Aldo stepped forward, "Lincoln stop!" he called and Lincoln froze turning around to be face to face with his father.  
L.J was looking from Aldo to Lincoln, "Erm…" he said slowly. Emma had now pulled her arms away from Lincoln's.  
Lincoln turned his head looking to Emma who was narrowing her eyes at him.  
L.J. bit his lip casually. "Hi Grandpa!" he waved.  
Aldo's expression changed. "L.J." He smiled.  
Lincoln swallowed his anger while he tired to.

Katt found it hard to keep up with Michael, but she did trying to laugh at his avoidance.  
"Michael, so what is your plan?" she asked two steps in front of him walking backwards watching him sweat. She was wearing a new vest, and a light weight pair of shorts and sneakers.  
"We give them this, get what I need and go." He nodded quickly sweat dripping down his back made him itchy. "Sounds so detailed." Katt whispered before looking to a little hut a few hundred feet away. She took her hair down and shook it. Michael noticed this was the first time he'd seen her with down hair.

The living room was tense, Emma would glance over to Lincoln stood up to tense to sit down. Emma glanced to L.J sitting by her side, Aldo had been babbling about these people, or also known as The Company.

Lincoln listened to Aldo, but it was strange getting all this information, he glanced to Emma was sat still.  
"So now they want all of us dead!" he snapped, and Aldo nodded. It was confusing to Emma and L.J to hear this, but then Lincoln quickly snapped, Emma wasn't sure what was going on before Lincoln placed a hand to his lips, and so Emma and L.J kept quiet and Aldo fallowed Lincoln into the hallway.

"You need to stop talking." Michael finally said and Katt stuck her tongue out at him.  
"You don't like me because I am half Latino." She growled.  
"Yes, Katt that is exactly it!" Michael snapped. His feet started dragging on the dirt feeling the sun rising.  
Katt grabbed the GPS and stuffed it into her shirt. "HA! TRY TO FIND YOUR WAY NOW!" She yelled.  
Michael winced but pointed to the hut a few paces in front of them. "Found it." He commented.

Emma jumped hearing fighting, she quickly got to her feet, but L.J held her arm trying to stop her from going into the kitchen, but it was simple for Emma to pull her arm rushing into the kitchen seeing a man in a dark suit pointing a gun at Lincoln.

"Lincoln!" She screamed, the man turned to see Emma, he pointed the gun, but before he pulled the trigger fully Emma ducked down feeling the bullet smash a vase behind her head sending glass shattering everywhere.  
Emma stood back up seeing Lincoln now wrestling the man to the ground, the man holding his gun, but Lincoln had reached for a knife stabbing it into the man side making him scream and roll off him. Emma rushed over kicking the gun out of his hand before staring at Lincoln. He got up feeling Emma wrap her arms around him burring her head into his chest crying.  
"It's ok. I'm ok!" Lincoln now stared to Aldo. "This isn't going to stop isn't it?"

Aldo shook his head, "no it's not…"

Katt glared darkly; "You ruin everything Michael." She rubbed her forehead seeing the salty sweat running down her lips even if she was wearing little clothing. She stopped seeing a man exit the hunt speaking Spanish. "Tenemos un macho y una hembra afuera!" He called. [There is a man and women outside]. Michael's eyes changed quickly looking a but nervous. Katt swallowed. "Tenemos sus bienes." [We have your good] Katt stated trying to remember her street days. Michael looked confused. Katt gestured to the box. The man's eyes glared. "This isn't good." Michael stated. "Why?" Katt hissed. "They don't speak English?" He suggested. "Habla usted ingles?" Katt questioned. The man started laughing. "Si, yes. Enter!" He sounded angry pointing to the hut. Michael started walking and Katt followed him carefully.

Emma stood in front of the fridge picking at a batch of Cherries, she felt more nervous than before, so eating was helping her nerves. Lincoln was standing behind her, he had talked to someone on the gun mans phone before shooting him dead, Emma couldn't look at Lincoln without feeling scared, she hated seeing him holding a gun, but it was the flashes that scared her the most.

"Emma, I just want to know you're ok?" Lincoln whispered slowly in her ear rubbing his hands up her waist, he was worried, his chin rested on her shoulder.

"Fine, dandy, fine and dandy…" she repeated picking more cherries from the container. She kept cool in front of the fridge, but could feel Lincoln's warm breath rushing up her neck making her legs feel weak.  
"I want to say, I understand if you want to go with Jane." He said slowly, but Emma snapped around to focus on his eyes holding Twin cherries, she watched his eyes.  
"I'm not leaving your side!" her voice is pained, but Lincoln kept an eye on her as she placed on of the cherries to his lips and he bit it off the stork, chewing the fruit off the pit. Then spat it out.  
"Emma, is could be dangerous, I don't want your life in danger because of me…" he said while watching her more studying her face.  
"Then Danger I am going to be, cos I don't think there is a soul in hell that is going to make me leave your side… Got it!" she stuck the fruit in his mouth, he chewed it with a smirk. "You need a better diet as well…" she laughed.

Two other men stood up quickly seeing Michael enter, but pointed a gun at him and Michael's eyes went to deer in head lights. "Sit!" He commanded. Michael swallowed looking around he didn't notice Katt. Katt was behind him. Michael down at the man cocked the trigger. "I have what you wanted." He clearly stated. Two of the men started laughing. One took the box from Michael's sweaty hands putting it down carefully. "You realize if you're lying I will blow the head off you're little lady friend." Carlos smirked. Michael swallowed the lump of lies in his throat. "One; I'm not his friend. Two; You can if you want too." Katt said. Carlos raised his gun to Katt's head level. Michael wished Katt could keep her mouth shut.

Aldo and Emma stood by the car, it was awkward for Emma to be standing with Lincoln's father, and her feet played in the gravel.  
"So you worked at Fox River?" He asked while her eyes kept focused on her feet, she just kept shifting, the noise of gravel shifting about. "Yeah, about so…" she whispered while Aldo chuckled.

"Didn't think a girl like you would fall for someone like Linc!" he laughed while Emma's eyes shot up; it wasn't that she was insulted, but offended.

"No, I think Lincoln is who I love, I do go for types…" she now folded her arms getting into the back seat, she watched Lincoln hugging his son goodbye before returning to the car, he could feel the tension before getting into the passenger side of the car as Aldo got into the driver seat.

"We need to go to Michael…" Lincoln said while Emma pulled her fingers up around her neck, she was pissed off, her duffle bag gone, her nicotine was low so now she was having to deal with her nerves without it.

Two men were muttering to each other in Spanish, before one opened the box. "Test it." Carlos snapped.  
Michael got nervous twisting his fingers around each other. Katt got silent. "It's the real deal!" Michael snapped. Carlos started laughing watching his brother taking out a veil shaking it softly. Taking the plug off it he put his finger into the small space and took it to his mouth. He tasted and stared. His eyes went to his brother; "Su agua de azucar!!!!" He violently said knocking the box over. The plastic hit the floor and some of the plugs fell off letting the sugar water drip across the floor. "YOU LYING TO ME MAN!" Carlos walked from behind his table holding the gun to Michael's temple  
Katt jumped quickly. "DON'T KILL HIM!" She snapped. Carlos raised the gun to Katt again. Katt stepped back casually. "Never mind." She added.

"Oh thanks." Michael hissed. A man came grabbing Katt he covered her mouth with her hands. Michael went to stand up but the man dragged Katt from the hut.

Katt struggled hitting the guy in the face she went to run but he grabbed her and pushed her down onto the dirt. Getting onto her he put his hand over her mouth and nose. Katt struggled harder feeling her lungs convulsing for air. She felt dizzy spreading into her head before hearing a loud shot.  
Katt looked up, Seeing Fernando standing there. "N-" She screamed. She shut her face. Fernando nodded he reached into his back pocket handing her another gun. Katt took it and they both broke into the hut. The two men turned looking alarmed quickly. They figured out there was a plane coming and Katt tortured the bleeding man that tried to suffocate her to get Carlos to tell the truth about where it was going to land. They took off taking their brother to the hospital. Fernando, Michael and Katt turned walking outside after a few minutes....

While walking the dessert Emma was slowly dragging behind Lincoln and Aldo, the tension was annoying, plus Emma was worried before looking forward, she could see the hut, and started to run, Lincoln stared while she was running fast.

Emma could feel her feet pounding the ground before she got to the entrance of the hut, Michael was the one to walk out first before feeling Emma leap into his arms.  
"Oh Thank god you're ok!" Emma was hugging him tight, Michael smiled before brushing her hair down, her eyes now catching Katt's pushing off Michael.  
Katt blinked a few times seeing her friend, it was weird, she looked ok, but Katt felt like crap, but still had the energy to pull Emma into a tight hug, they held onto each other laughing.

Lincoln stepping around the door smiled to Lincoln, he nodded, but looked away from Michael.  
"I've got someone you'd like to meet…" He said as Aldo stepped into view, but Michael's face went pale, his smile dropped while staring from Lincoln to Aldo in complete fear.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight**

Michael stepped back stepping onto Katt's feet. She winced.  
"Michael?" Lincoln asked watching the fear in his brother's face.  
Michael looked around ready to start crying. Biting his lip he looked away from Lincoln and Aldo his thoughts were racing. Emma titled her head quickly finally looking away from Katt and their hug.  
Emma stepped closer to Michael, it was strange but some reason she knew that face of fear, it was her fear when ever she saw a gun.  
"Michael what's wrong?" Fernando asked while Aldo stepped closer Michael step back placing his hand in the air, Emma close to his side was glancing from Michael to Aldo.  
"Michael what's the matter…" Aldo said stepping closer to Michael, but Fernando held a hand in the way.  
"Michael, please talk to me?" Emma said softly holding his arm, she could feel him trembling.  
Michael broke out finally into his inner most feelings about what he knew and how. All the while breaks Emma's heart. Lincoln getting angry and Aldo trying to explain but Michael just continued speaking shaking. Emma held his arms rubbing them softly.

Lincoln glared to Aldo, "Did he do that to you?" He held one hand to Aldo while the he kept watching Emma with Michael trying to calm him down.  
Michael could remember it all; it was as if he was reliving the events over again in his head, events he never wanted to remember.

Aldo stood looking from one son to another his eyes worried. "Lincoln!"

Lincoln's voice raised, his eyes glaring to Aldo, "He did this to you? Did he do this to you?" he voice even scared Emma. Katt was standing in the middle of it all glancing from each person, her eye fixed on Emma now trying to keep Michael calm, it was typical of Emma, when people started yelling, she go on to be the comforter.

"Pickle, did he hurt you…" Katt spoke carefully, but Michael kept stating to Aldo.  
"How could you do that to another human being?" his eyes lowering, he could feel Emma's hand tight in his. "With your own hands!"

"Michael...." Emma said lightly still rubbing her hands up and down his arms. "Finish the story." She softly urged.  
Fernando was standing away; one he didn't want to know and two; it was a family thing. Katt knew she'd end up freaking out on Aldo Burrows if she listened to anymore of Michael's story. Michael was near the end anyways.  
Aldo went to speak but Lincoln was still pissed off. Emma held a hand up to Lincoln giving him a 'calm the fuck down' face, but then glanced back to Michael.

"It's going to be ok…" Aldo said calmly.

Walking Emma stayed back with Fernando and Katt, it was the domestic time, Michael was yelling, Lincoln was confused, and all in all they kept going on about The Company.  
"Wow, makes you see Michael in a whole new light…" Emma said watching Katt carefully, they kept behind, but Katt kept focused on the conversation.  
"Oh Damn, Ginger bitch…" Katt snapped while Emma looked confused. Katt pointed to the conversation.

"She's got something to help…" Emma remembered from the conversation at the house, "Fat lot of chance of finding Sara, heard she's on the run now…" Emma said while Katt chewed her thumb.  
"Yeah, about right…"

Emma gave Katt strange eyes and she spit her thumb nail into the dirt.  
Fernando looked up. His eyes changed. Emma followed them before looking to Katt with that look. "No." Katt said quickly zipping her lips not going to tell Emma anything. Emma then glared. "Katt! Tell me now before I hurt you with... THIS STICK!" Emma picked up a small twig. Katt blew on it and it snapped in two. Emma dropped it crossing her arms she proceeded to scream ducking. At a gun shot echoed over the flat land. And Alexander Mahone appeared over some rocks.

Emma now glanced behind, she could see the man but, it was only a quick glance before Fernando grabbed her pulling her away.  
Katt had already started running when the first shot went off; she was behind Lincoln as he pointed to the car, so Katt knew to get there.

Emma couldn't run while being pushed, Fernando had taken his gun, so did Aldo as they both opened fired towards Alex, Katt didn't want to look back, she was miles a head of everyone jumping into the car, then knew she didn't have keys so quickly started to hot wire it.

Lincoln knew Emma was going to run this, so he quickly swept her off her feet holding her into a fireman carry running towards the car, Emma could now see the man aiming the gun at Michael, but they was running, Alex changed his aim, and Emma could see it fire going through Aldo, her eyes going wide, but then Lincoln had jumped into the passenger side holding Emma on his la, Katt starting the car, Michael Fernando and Aldo all in the back as Katt skidded off.

Katt had the adrenaline rush pulsing into her veins. She loved it but not the events had made it happen as she sped up a lot more. Emma was breathing intently her eyes still huge as they looked to Aldo. Who was taking slow but deep breaths, Michael was looking at him. Putting pressure against the wound, which bled all around Michael's fingers? "Are you okay?" Lincoln demanded to know from Emma. Emma winced and nodded. "I think so." She nodded again.

It was heart breaking, Michael couldn't bear to watch his father die, "Katt drive us to a hospital!" he snapped, but Emma placed a hand on Katt's shoulder shaking her head.  
"It's a clean through and through, properly ripped apart a main artery, by the time we find a hospital he'd bleed out…" Emma whispered softly, Fernando hearing this, but Michael was denial.

"Katt just get us to a hospital!" he snapped glaring at Emma, she was wrong, she can't be right.

"I'm sorry I left you, I regret it…" Aldo started his words slurred from the blood lose.  
"No dad, just breathe…" Michael soothed him, Lincoln looking away feeling sick, but Katt kept driving in the hope of seeing a hospital sign.

Emma continued looking at Katt shaking her head. Emma was in medical school she did know, even if she knew Michael was totally going to ignore her because he was thick skulled.  
Aldo was taking shorter breaths. He was slipping. Far, Far into darkness.  
Fernando didn't speak finding it not his place.  
Lincoln was angry and sad.

They pulled over to the side of the road, it was too much for Michael as he rushed out the car to be alone and cry, it was painful to morn for a man he never really got to know, his own father.  
Fernando slipped out the car watching Emma get out the front seat, her eyes glancing around before pulling at her shirt, Lincoln going off on his own, it was weird, but Katt slowly turned the engine off before glancing at Emma.  
"It's not your fault…" Katt said softly, they were alone, but Emma kept fiddling watching Lincoln lean against a cliff face, his eyes closed.

"Katt it's not that…" Emma whispered while her fingers kept fidgeting.

"What? What is it then?" Katt's eyes trailed from Emma's eyes to her fingers. "Are you horny?" Katt questioned.  
Emma's eyes went wide looking to her best friend in the world. "KATT!" She glared.  
"I was just asking! Sometimes that happens!" Katt said quickly.  
Emma shook her head. "No..." All though ... She thought for a minute.  
"Then what?" Katt's voice harsh as Emma stared at Lincoln.  
"Ok, well you remember when my Grandma died, cos you come to her funeral with me…" Emma started slowly, it was weird for her to say it out loud.  
"Yeah, you said you disappeared for two hours because you was crying in a closet…" Katt the stared.  
"You wasn't!" she snapped trying not to laugh.  
"No, it was my Cousin Tina's date…" Emma bit her lip now staring at Lincoln fiddling more with her shirt.  
"Wait you was sixteen, He was THIRTY!" Katt snapped looking shocked, but most o all very surprised.

Emma went a little red all around her ears but her face remained it's pale self.  
"Emma! You sick freak!" Katt said seriously.  
Emma looked up at Katt finally the serious in her tone scared her - Had she just totally made her friend disgusted with her?  
Panic started rising in Emma's chest.  
Katt started laughing. "You dirty dog!" She was grinning. "I'm so proud!" She hugged her.

After a while Emma and Katt had noticed the lack of Michael and Lincoln, Emma rushing over to Fernando leaning against the side of the car, Emma now stood one side while Katt stood the other.  
"What they doing?" Katt asked while Fernando glanced to them both, Emma was watching Lincoln dig while nibbling her bottom lip.  
"Burying Aldo, what's with her?" Fernando asked pointing to how Emma's face was.  
"She has this thing, people die, death sets of something in her brain to make her want to appreciate life…" Katt replied while Fernando glanced at Emma's face again.  
"She's horny!" Fernando tried not to laugh while Emma snapped her head to stare at them.

Katt had covered Fernando's mouth. "Shh!" She glared taking her hand off his mouth and Fernando started laughing again. Emma's lip was trembling. She bit it again. "TAG!" Emma broke down running over to Katt she whacked her across the head running away. "Crazy horny." Fernando wiggled his eyebrows.

Emma pursed before rushing back to Fernando watching his eyes, "I'd not be so quick to say…"

"Emma, can you come here a second?" Lincoln called from where they were, and Emma froze.

Katt now was standing alone with Fernando; her eyes quickly glanced to him, "Ok on a scale of one to ten, if you could would you?" She asked point to Emma, and Fernando laughed.  
"Mami, she's Linc's girl…" Katt let out a cough, "I have Maricruz!" he added while Katt let out another cough. "In A heart beat, she's hot, like the kind that doesn't think she is but she is…"  
Katt rolled her eyes before watching Lincoln holding Emma close to Him while Michael was silent.  
"Ever feel like you weren't meant to be here?" Katt asked, but then held her stomach feeling suddenly ill, her eyes quick to glance to Fernando.  
"All the time Mami…" he replied, then looked over her face, "you ok?" he pointed out noticing she was slightly pale.  
"Yeah, not eaten much, low on blood sugar…" Katt then sighed, "It's been a crazy few days…" she said now closing her eyes, but a thought hit her, she couldn't say it out loud, it was impossible.

Fernando nodded. "I can agree with that Mami." His eyes watching Lincoln his with arms around Emma his lips pressed to her neck softly while looking mourning enough. Emma had her eyes closed looking ready to cream her panties - IF she was wearing any. Who knew? Emma knew and Emma wasn't going to tell which usually meant you didn't want to know. Michael swallowed the sadness in his throat. "Nando" Katt pushed him out of the way throwing up.

Fernando stepped back trying to avoid the puke, "Whoa Mami, that's nasty!" Fernando was quickly to get away from her. Katt lifted her head before rubbing her mouth.  
"Very gentleman like…!" her voice harsh as she now moved to get back into the driver seat.

Emma looked to Michael sitting down, his eyes finding Lincoln, "So, in the end is the blood on our hands or theirs…?" He voice calm, but Emma glanced to Lincoln who was thinking things over, he licked his bottom lip making Emma want to just but it.

"So are we going to try and tackle this?" Emma said slowly, Michael took a deep breath and nodded.  
"You don't have to be involved." His voice was smooth, he glanced to Lincoln holding onto her, she was watching him.  
"I know, I want to…"

Michael swallowed standing up properly. "We better get going then." He whispered.  
Lincoln nodded while taking Emma's hand, walking back to the car, and getting inside. Katt started driving toward where the plane would be taking off feeling sick.

"It's weird, watching Fernando fly off…" Emma said on the back seat of the car glancing to Katt driving, while she was laying on Lincoln's chest stretched out across the back seat playing with his hand softly, it was not night, Michael was sticking his hand out the window with a cell phone trying to get a signal to call Sara.  
"Emma, he choice, we could have gone as well…" Katt added feeling better, it was only a few moments of feeling ill, maybe it was just that, being worried all the time, which had to be it really.

"I know. But I miss Papi already." Emma twisted her fingers together with Lincoln's who was content just to see her with him. His free hand was brushing her hair sweetly. Michael kept hitting redial, redial, redial. He looked unpleased with himself. Katt sucked her lip turning off onto a paved road.

Michael kept looking to the signal bar, it was something he had to do, but it was hopeless.  
Katt kept glancing to Michael, "do you even think she will want to help you?" she asked watching Michael's face as he kept focused on the phone.  
"No I don't know…" he replied.  
Emma closed her eyes, she was relaxing with Lincoln, and her eyes lightly opened finding his, her eyes smiled with her.  
"What you thinking?" Lincoln asked twisting her hair around his finger in a deep sexy voice, his eyes hungrily on hers.  
"I was thinking about, well me and you, and a motel room…" her voice soft whispered leaning up to kiss him.

"Then stop playing with the DAMN phone!" Katt glared moody quickly.  
Michael stared at her. Glaring again he went back to working on the phone.  
Lincoln smiled into their kiss. While kissing her back he then spoke. "That sounds real nice."

Michael lightly tapped Katt's arm, "quick got back, I had a signal…." He kept tapping her arm until she u turned and Michael smiled seeing he signal flash again so dialled Sara's number quickly.

Katt felt her arm was going to bruise.  
Michael was looking bright eyed and brushy tailed as the phone started ringing.  
Emma was leaning against kissing who was catching kisses from her every few seconds with a small content smile.

It wasn't expected as the other car crashed into theirs, Lincoln Grabbed onto Emma before she went flying, Michael felt the phone slip out of his hand hitting the ground and Katt desperately tried to stop the car from flipping, but she could see the flames.  
"Ok everyone out of the car!" she called feeling a lump soon to be on her forehead.

Lincoln was still holding Emma close to his chest as he opened the back door. Emma would have stumbled if Lincoln wasn't holding onto her. Her legs felt like jelly. He kept her up he could feel his face bleeding. Emma felt sick her to stomach. Michael pushed open the passenger door and swallowed the fear he carried. Katt stood up her eyes looked to the car that hit them. Her stomach twisted.

"Sara!" Michael whimpered as he crawled out of the car, Emma could see the phone that she could hear the voice.  
"Michael, Michael, are you there? Michael!"  
Katt was now standing in the middle of Michael and Emma, her eyes going to the man holding the gun, a man she didn't expect to see in a longer time.  
Alex Mahone!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine**

Michael's eyes changed to a deer in head lights as he saw Alexander Mahone. He swallowed again, his eyes going to the phone as he panted on his knees.

"STAND UP!" Alex snapped walking closer pointing his gun at Michael. His eyes avoided Katt, holding the gun up. "STAND UP!" He yelled again. Michael pushed himself up painfully.

Emma was holding onto Lincoln her heart was racing, Lincoln was glaring protectively of Emma. Katt's heart was pounding and getting tighter and tighter finding it harder to breathe her stomach was bubbling and she felt the urge to become sick again.

"Turn around!" Alex twisted his gun.

"If you're going to murder us Alex... You're going to have to look us in the eye when you do it." Michael tried to sound mean. Emma squeaked, this wasn't how it was suppose to end. She closed her eyes gripping Lincoln.

"You want ME! YOU GOT ME! LET EMMA AND MICHAEL GO!" Lincoln snapped. He knew better then to say Katt because she'd probably beat him.

"I don't want any of you ... I JUST WANT MY LIFE BACK!!!!!!!!!!!" Alex yelled so loud it hurt his throat. He pointed the gun at Katt.

Katt locked eyes with Alex, for the longest moment she couldn't speak, her eyes wide alive and terrified.  
Emma now glancing from Alex to Katt, but then she took a deep breath, "You're a mega Ass hat!" her voice harsh.  
Michael snapped his eyes to Emma, "Guys holding a gun to kill us, you chose your last words!"  
Lincoln rolled his eyes wondering what will happen, but then a light shined on them all from a helicopter.

"Boarder police, put down your weapon!" A man's voice boomed over a speaker making Emma laugh.

Katt broke eyes connection and felt weaker in the knees.  
"THESE PEOPLE ARE IN MY CUSTODY! I AM FBI!" Alex yelled.  
"Maybe! But until we see some ID DROP YOUR WEAPON!" A BPG held a gun up to Alex's head. Michael's eyes knew this was going to be worse then dying.

Emma sat on the bench of the holding cell, her hands in her lap she watched Michael pacing, Katt was leaning over the toilet being sick, and Lincoln was just staring off into space. It was the end of the line, ticket had been punches and it was back to Fox River for Michael, Katt and Lincoln, Emma wasn't sure what would happen to her, she wasn't sure, maybe held on trial for assisting wanted fugitives, she laughed in her head thinking about it.  
Katt didn't like this feeling, she watched Michael careful, and he was doing that face, the deep thought face.

"I get a phone call, I can call Sara!" Michael whispered to Lincoln, he wasn't really paying attention.  
"Hey…" Michael called getting one of the guard's attention, "I get a phone call…!" he waved and the guard snorted.  
"Make it when you're back at Fox River!" he snapped while walking away. Michael turned around to face Emma.

"You have a phone call, if you call…" He started and Emma held her hand up, her face looked pissed off.  
"I'm not going to use a possible one phone call, to call Sara!"

"Where are Scofied, Burrows and Benton, Alex?" Bill Kim asked.  
"In a cell..." Alex was leaning against a wall looking over his eyes snapped away.  
"So you can see them?" Bill asked.  
"Yes." Alex swallowed. Holding his pen in his hands he twisted it between his fingers.  
"Are they breathing?" Bill continued.  
"Uh yes I assume so." Alex coughed.  
"THEN MAKE THEN STOP!" Bill glared at his phone before hanging up.

"I'd rather put my luck with Santa Claus." Katt said between getting sick. Her hands wrapped around her stomach.  
Lincoln looked up to Emma biting his lip. Emma was watching the guard with her in thought expression before snapping out of it. She looked to Lincoln. Lincoln continued staring at her with a 'we're done in it's over' expression. Emma looked away she couldn't believe that it was over yet. "Hey! I get a phone call!" Emma glared. Michael smiled while watching her face, but Emma held a hand up glancing at Michael. "I'm not doing this for you! I'm doing it for him!" she pointed to Lincoln as the guard glanced to her.  
"You have five minutes!" he snapped letting her out of the cell, she slowly slipped out while he cuffed her, Emma didn't really like this treatment, Lincoln from the inside of the cell watching Emma being escorted to a pay phone.

Katt was now standing beside Lincoln and Michael, her eyes scanning the station, but they all saw him standing there on a phone, Alex Mahone didn't look happy.

Katt gripped the bars tightly. She felt her fingers protesting the tightness. She pulled herself back. Her stomach felt settled again but she could go for a Canada Dry a flat one at that. Michael's greenish blue eyes stared intently at Alex who was still against the wall looking at the phone. Lincoln didn't like Emma not being close to him but she was on the right side on the cell... The outside

Emma hung up the phone taking a deep breath, but it was short when Alex Mahone was quick to take her arm, "I have one thing to say, you honestly think this is a game?" His voice was harsh in her ear, but the guard was talking to another one while she kept looking away from Alex's face.  
"I'm not scared of you," she said in a hushed tone, her voice was weak, but his hand gripped tighter.

"Just know, I don't want to do this, I have to do it…" his voice low, but the Guard now stepped to Emma and Alex glanced him over.  
"You can question her after transport!" he added cuffing Emma back up heading them back to the cell.  
When Emma was uncuffed and back into the cell Lincoln held her arms carefully, his eyes scanning over her, "Did he hurt you?" Lincoln asked glaring over to Alex who was freaking out going to a guard.

Emma shook her head quickly. "No I'm fine." She stared a little shaky though.  
Lincoln took her into his arms and held her close to him, kissing her forehead. Emma rested her head onto his chest. It made Michael jealous that Sara wasn't there. It made Katt felt sick so she slid down beside the toilet again burping.

"So what did Sara say?" Michael eagerly stepped close to Emma, but she was silent, and her eyes glanced to Lincoln before back to Michael.

"I didn't know Sara…" she said slowly while Michael glared at her, his hands tighten into fist.  
"Then who did you call!" he snapped while Lincoln stepped in front of her, and then glared to Michael.  
"Don't do this Michael…." Katt said getting to her feet, her eyes glaring at him darkly.

"WHO DID YOU CALL THEN?!?!" Michael raised his fist.  
Katt grabbed his arm pushing it down she gripped it tightly. "Never! Raise your fist! To a girl! Especially one who is MY best friend!" She snapped.  
Michael pulled his hand away glaring. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" He hissed. "I'm sick of YOU always thinking you're the upper hand in this! YOU'RE NOT!" Michael then looked to Lincoln. "CAN YOU STOP SUCKING YOUR GIRL FRIENDS FACE OFF FOR TWO SECONDS! WERE WANTED CRIMINALS!" Michael hissed.  
Emma squeaked.  
Lincoln felt this wasn't going to go anywhere, so he turned placing his hands on Emma's shoulders, "Who did you call?" he asked softly while Emma bit her lip looking scared.  
"I, I called my dad…" she said in a low voice and Katt froze. Michael and Lincoln didn't understand why they both looked scared.

"I told him about everything, and his going to help find Sara, and when we get back to Chicago, we can find this tape, his going to talk to a judge he knows, and sort this out, on one condition…" Emma said slowly.

"What is it?" Michael said quickly, he didn't know why, but this sounded like it was going to work out. Katt on the other hand didn't seem so excited.  
"He told me, if this gets Lincoln exonerated, I had to move to Florida, and never see any of you again!"

Lincoln looked up with huge eyes. "No." He said.  
"What the hell do you mean 'No' Linc?" Michael snapped.  
"I mean NO!" Lincoln narrowed his eyes. "I don't care if I have to spend two days on Death Row before taking the trip to hell! I don't want to be exonerated if I can't see Emma anymore." He was serious.  
Katt swallowed dryly her stomach bubbled empty. She didn't feel the place and stepped to the other side of the holding cell.  
"Lincoln, don't be stupid!" Emma croaked holding back full on tears now.  
"I'm serious; if I'm not with you - I have no reason to breath." Lincoln looked into her eyes.

Emma avoided his eyes, "you have no choice, I already told my Dad yes…" Emma took a breath glancing to Michael, "Better than A phone call to Sara…" she added finally as she could see the Guards getting ready to transport them back to Chicago.

Lincoln's eyes turned into a glare, Michael wanted to hit his head off the bars.  
Three guards came holding Y-Cuffs.

Emma was sat between Michael and Lincoln while Katt was place next to the guard; she glanced out the window with a sigh. "I'm not going to be saved." Katt said in a small voice, it was light, but filled with Pain. Emma took a deep breath before looking to Katt avoiding her eyes.  
"I'm sorry Katt, I don't know…" She said through a sore throat, her eyes going to Lincoln's face but he was avoiding looking to her, he couldn't take any of this. Michael now staring to Emma, he wanted to say something, but Emma's eyes found his.  
"Your pants are ugly!

Michael looked down to his brown corduroy styled pants. "There is nothing wrong with my pants Emma!" He sniped; Lincoln was looking to his cuffs.  
The van stopped.  
"What's happening?" Emma asked.  
"Accident." The guard said. Opened his door, and then Got out.  
Katt glanced to her seat seeing the keys, but then the door wide open, Katt swallowed hard before glancing back to Mahone.  
Emma also noticed this before Lincoln moved his arms, the chains lose, and Michael knew this was just too obvious.  
"He wants us to run…" Emma said while her eyes went with Katt, but Katt kept her eyes on Alex's.

"Why would they do that?" Lincoln said while trying to think about this, but Michael's eyes found Emma's.

"If we get out, they have a reason to shot at us…" Emma said before turning around to see Alex; he was having a stare out with Katt.

Katt wasn't going to break away this time; her eyes remained open and set her emotions mixing to create a wave of depression.  
Emma watched them before swallowing she looked away.  
Alex continued staring back at Katt tempting the tides.  
Michael bit his lip. "We ... We have to make a run for it ... Otherwise we're all toast."  
Lincoln watched the keys. His fingers reached for them but he didn't attempt.

Emma kept an eye, but then glanced to Michael, "you know if we make a run, my dad won't help us right…" She said quickly, but Michael froze.  
"He would do that?" Michael snapped while Lincoln had the keys unlocking the cuffs.

Katt was trying to send a message from her brain to Alex, but she didn't even noticed the cuffs slip off as Lincoln uncuffed her.  
"Yes, so let's run now!" Emma slowly slipped out the door first before Lincoln followed her.  
Michael now pulled at Katt's shirt before she snapped her head to watch Michael. "You coming?" he asked as she now pushed herself out the door.

Alex was watching, always watching like an eagle ready to catch its prey. He wasn't going to fail this time. Emma slipped under the rail and into the door into almost total darkness. Her heart started racing again. Adrenaline hit her body quickly and she wanted to bolt. Lincoln grabbed her hand stopping her. He laced his fingers with hers. Protectively. Michael followed them and Katt behind him slowly.

"They're escaping!" A guard shouted just as Michael was the last under the rail to the door, Katt waiting on the other side could hear the bullets being fired, and Michael slammed the door behind him, and then stared at them all.

"Run!" he shouted, but now Katt was nodding quick before breaking into a run, Emma was right behind her as they all ran, it was hard to know where to go, but the adrenaline was pumping and they had to survive this.

Lincoln couldn't believe it; it was unreal as they see Mahone standing one side of them.  
"You're not getting away from me again!" Alex snapped, his eyes finding Katt who's hand now grasped onto Emma's standing beside them.

Another man joined standing opposite Alex his gun pointed.

Emma's hand retracted away from Katt who was gripping so tight Emma thought it was going to break off. Her eyes were wide looking from the two guns to Katt whose eyes were eight times bigger then the usual wide.  
Paul fired his gun quickly and the bullet moved in slow motion.  
Michael had his deer-in-head-lights expression as his head snapped to the left. Lincoln protectively moved in front of Emma.  
Alex jolted before freezing. A bullet wound just above his heart into the rotator cuff. He dropped quicker then a kick to the balls...  
Katt squeaked painfully gripping Emma's hand even tighter.

"Caroline Reynolds ruined your life, she ruin mine too, you want your inside man, but it's got to be now!" he snapped waving his arm to follow them.  
Katt's eyes stared at Alex for the longest moment, her face felt like it was losing all colour as Emma now pulled her arm.  
"Katt come on, we got to go!" Emma's voice was bubbling in and out of focus, as if it was being heard from under water. "Katt come on!" Emma snapped again, this Time Lincoln had swooped Katt up into his arms as they all ran away.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten**

Paul ran out the door, Followed by Michael and Emma into a black glossy SUV. Lincoln followed behind with Katt in his arms, who was still lost. Lincoln put her in the seat getting it he sat down pulling Emma onto his lap protectively he put his arms around her waist. Michael was in the passenger seat as Paul drove.

Emma was staring at Katt, her face was pale white, her eyes wide, like she was there but she wasn't there.  
"What's wrong with her?" Lincoln asked while avoiding the conversation in the front, but some reason this man's voice sounded like he heard it before.  
Emma sighed, but se could tell what was going on, "She catatonic!" Emma added while Lincoln was now ignoring her.  
"Wait, I know you!" Lincoln connected the dots before attacking Paul it made the car swerve off the road as Lincoln got out the car pulling Paul out with him, but took his gun pointing it to Paul's face.  
"GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON I DON'T BLOW YOUR BRAINS OUT!!!!"

Paul pushed Lincoln back and pulled out a gun from behind him. "IF I WANTED YOU DEAD YOU'D BE DEAD BY NOW!" Paul yelled darkly.  
Lincoln hissed, putting the gun down by his side.  
When the SUV swilled Katt rolled herself into a ball and fell on the floor and remained there ... Gone.  
Emma was looking between Paul and Lincoln her eyes were huge.  
"NOW GET IN THE CAR!" Paul snapped.  
Emma rolled her eyes before getting back into the car, she placed a hand on Katt's back lifting her into a sitting position, it was weird to see he like this, but she didn't speak just brushed her hands in her hair.

Paul was driving telling them everything, it was hard for Emma to take it, maybe it was because she didn't really care about it, and she mostly cared about Katt who was now resting her head against her shoulder.

"His dead…" Katt whispered slowly, her hand gripped onto Emma's shirt, "It can't be true…" her eyes found Emma's, no one was listening to her, too bust talking about getting back at Caroline.  
"Katt, he was going to kill us…" Emma whispered brushing her hair carefully, but Katt looked scared.  
"But, I think I like him…"

Emma looked at Katt quickly her eyes staring deeply into hers. She didn't blink. Katt swallowed sacredly her arms crossed around her stomach tightly feeling it unsettling again.

Emma's eyes went wide. "You can't like him... Kitty he is... A fed." Emma whispered.  
Katt closed her eyes tightly. "I know Emma... I know." She swallowed.  
Emma stroked her hair with her fingers taking in a breath. She swore she could smell sadness and fear mixed together.  
"Then you know Kitty..." Emma stopped herself having Katt bury her head into Emma's shoulder... "I need to stop at the drug store Em...." Katt almost started bawling.  
Emma froze again. "You didn't ... Did you?"  
"Uh huh!" Katt started crying.  
"Uh Hi Yeah... We need to stop..." Emma looked up.  
"Why?" Michael said quickly looking back to Emma.  
"Just we need to stop at a Gas station!" Emma added while Paul glanced to her, his eyes scanning over her face.  
"No, we drive on!" Paul said while looking back to the road and Katt tighten her grip on Emma's arm while looking hopeless.  
Emma closed her eyes gritting her teeth, then violently kicked the back of Paul's seat while yelling.  
"Stop, this, fucking car, or, I, will, kick, you're ass!" her words echoed before Paul, pulled into a gas station pharmacy.  
"Happy now!" he snapped while Emma nodded.  
"Ecstatic…" she was now smirked.  
Katt quickly jumped out the car running to the pharmacy part, Lincoln holding Emma's arm, "Is everything ok?" He asked watching Emma's eyes, she kissed his lips softly before brushing a hand over his face.  
"I don't know baby…" she stopped, then froze, "I gotta go…"

Lincoln stared at her blinking. "Uhh...." He started.  
"BE BACK SOON!" Emma yelled jumping out following behind Katt who was in the condom/Test/Lube everything sex and after sex would contain. She was chewing her nails violently staring looking at Emma who found her. "Emma! Help Me!" She sounded so scared. Emma swallowed usually...Emma was the one who was scared.

Emma picked up a box reading it, the waved it to Katt, "This one, it tells you if you're pregnant or not, so no funny lines to read…" Emma tried to sound cheerful, but Katt glared at her.  
"You saying that I can't understand lines!" her voice a low hiss as Emma stepped back.

"No, just it looks cool, use this one…" Emma waved the box in front of Katt's face as she tried to ignore how Emma always acted childish to try and cheer people up. "Choose it Kitty, its cool looking, please…" Emma kept waving the box before Katt snatched it from her hand.  
"Ok, Ok, I'll do this test!" she now headed for the counter keeping her head down, "Jesus Christ!" she added while finding the right amount of money.

"Accident?" The man at the counter asked scanning the test with the CPU bar code.  
"Yeah..." Katt said biting her lower lip painfully paying for it.  
The man put the test into a paper small bag and handed it to Katt took it. "Thanks." She whispered.  
Emma waved to the man casually. "Moody." She nodded putting her arm around Katt walking from the store. Katt held the bag close to her like it was a life line.  
"Emma is here for you." Emma kissed the side of Katt's head, Katt grunted while trying to push Emma off heading to the bathroom.  
"Emma, not that I don't love you, but seriously, I am not in the mood!" she now entered the stall while opening the test, she could imagine Emma standing outside pouting.  
"I'm just trying to be helpful." Emma sighed while resting against the door, she was now making little doodle love hearts with her finger, and her eyes closed feeling herself trying to not get upset.  
Katt finished doing the test before flushing and opening the door making Emma nearly fall on her. "I know you're trying to make me feel better, but, I'm not ok!" Katt now placed the test on the sink washing her hand while Emma took out a cell phone.

"Where you get that?" Katt snapped while glancing to the phone, and then Emma.  
"I swiped it from that Paul guys pocket…"

"And I thought I was the little criminal... I feel replaced." Katt used half a bottle of soap scrubbing up her arms like a surgeon. She felt dirty all over she'd not showered properly in a few days again. That might not have bothered Lincoln and Michael but they both smelled funny and it was just wrong when I girl didn't shower every few days. Or wash up. Emma was watching at the phone and Katt was watching her in the mirror, avoiding the test and the sinking feeling her stomach came with it. The phone started ringing and Emma jumped feeling it vibrate as well. She started at the restricted number. She then flipped it open pressing the talk button. Raising it to her ear...  
"Hello…" Emma said slowly while feeling Katt staring at her, with the 'why the hell did you answer it?' face. Emma shrugged to her before hearing the voice.  
"Where's the owner of this phone?" He said with a snap, and Emma bit her lip before quickly thinking.  
"His getting dressed, he just got his world rock!" She said quickly while Katt held her mouth.  
"Look, this isn't a joke, who is this?" He sounded pretty pissed off, and Emma now bit her lip trying to think.  
"Erm, this is a friend…" Emma said slowly, but then Katt was looking worried as she stared to the phone.  
"Well, tell Paul, his plan failed, he has a shit aim!" he then pursed, "Alex told me Paul was the one to shot him…" Emma pursed holding her hand over the phone.  
"Alex isn't dead!" she mimed.

Katt's eyes were enlarged by ten sizes. She fell back against the gritty washroom wall letting out a deep thankful breath. But then her heart sunk even farther into her chest she wasn't allowed to feel this way about the bad man.  
"Will do..." Emma said into the phone. She listened to the man going to speak again but flipped the phone down. Her eyes trailed from the mirror image of Katt to the test. "Shall we look?" She asked, swallowing down fear in her throat.  
Katt nodded quickly. "You look! I can't!" She turned the face the wall.  
Emma sighed picking up the pee stick taking the little cover off it she looked to the blinking black words on the screen. "Alex isn't dead but .... He is going to be a father..."

Katt stared, but then snatched the test from Emma before staring at the result. "How, I mean, what, no!" Katt now stared at Emma hoping it was a joke.  
"Well you didn't take the pill, plus well, are you sure it's Alex's?" Emma said hopefully, but then Katt thought about it, sex with David, no she had a period after that, plus pill.  
"Emma it's Alex's…" her voice low, and then she looked to the door as it banged.  
"Katt, Emma come on we got to make a move on!" Lincoln said from the other side of the door.  
"Ok honey…" Emma then covered her mouth before slapping herself, Katt staring with her face breaking into a smile laughing.

Emma grabbed the box the test came in whacking Katt across the head with it as she continued laughing. "I'm sure this is amusing to you!" Emma snapped.  
"Emma... I'm pregnant... You just made me smile!" Katt continued laughing.  
"Shut up Katt this isn't funny at all!" Emma glared her eyes.  
Katt touched Emma's face with the pee stick and she screamed. "GROSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!"

Emma was looking weird while they drove, Lincoln wasn't sure, but it was awkward. He'd never been called a pet name before, normally is was, useless, hopeless, asshole, but never, baby or honey.

Katt had thrown out the test, but she could feel it, even when it couldn't be felt, she knew there was a little human being growing inside her.  
"So we are going to black foot Montana?" Michael said while they drove, but Paul was glaring to Emma.  
"Well we just have to hope, that little bitch didn't ruin everything by taking my phone!" he snapped while Emma shrugged.  
"Don't talk about Emma like that!" Katt snapped while still rubbing her belly.

"Shut up! What are you going to puke on me?!" Paul glared at Katt.  
"I'LL CUT YOUR BALLS OFF, DEEP FRY THEN AND EAT THEN WITH FRENCH FRIES!!!!" Katt screamed kicking the back on his seat violently.  
"Shut her up before I push her out of this car!" Paul snapped.  
"Katt Shh...!" Emma covered her mouth.  
Lincoln glared. "Don't talk about Emma that way! Like Katt said!"  
"Oh great the Emma army!" Paul muttered but kept on driving.

They got Terrance Stedman, it was strange Lincoln thought sitting in the motel room looking at the man he was framed for killing, but he was here.  
Michael was now pacing the room while Paul was just still.  
"Emma, you've been in there forever!!" Katt banged on the door, everyone in the room staring at her. "What I like not smelling like BO!" she now started banging again.  
"I'm just shaving my legs, Jesus Katt calm down!" Emma was heard on the other side of the door.

"BUT EMMA I NEED TO PEE!!!!!!!!!!!" Katt whined.  
Emma glared. "USE A BOTTLE!"  
"I'm not a dude!" She banged again.  
Terrance was just staring; Michael was trying to figure out what to do with him.

Emma finally opened the door before stepping out, her hair damp and she was wearing the same clothes, but felt better.  
"Happy…" Emma said as Katt pushed her out the way to get into the bathroom.  
"So what are we doing, we have Terrance, we can just you know, throw him around and go, look it's a dead man, but his not dead!!"

Paul closed his eyes, "No it's not that simple…" he snapped while Emma glanced from Paul to Terrance.  
"You know its funny Paul, of all the times you used to ask Caroline out, oh we would laugh!" Terrance mocked Paul; Lincoln was now taking Emma's hand pulling here away from the two men.

"Hello is this seven o'clock news, yes I am Michael Scofield…" Michael said into the phone making the whole room look at him.

Paul started glaring at Michael listening to him.  
"I'm in room 69 of the Cutback motel..." Michael continued.  
Lincoln wrapped his arms over Emma's shoulders pulling her close to his chest protective from creepy Paul and scary Terrance.  
Terrance started freaking out standing up.  
Katt flushed, washed her arms and exited seeing everyone staring at Michael.

"He said sixty nine…." Emma giggled while Lincoln laughed as well, but Terrance was now pacing back and forth.

"No you don't understand I can't be found out, I just can't!" he was glaring at all of them, but Katt was standing still trying to figure out what she just walked into.  
"Well then you should have thought about that…" Michael snapped while glaring at the man, but he was so freaked it didn't matter what any of them said taking a gun from his pocket.

Emma's eyes went wide looking at the gun, Michael's eyes getting wide, and Katt quickly stepped away from him.  
"They're not going to take me alive!" Terrance said before turning the gun on himself, he place the gun against his temple and pulled the trigger.  
Emma now felt her mouth open before she started to scream uncontrollable.

Lincoln winced at Emma's screaming more then anything. He put his arms tighter around her. "Shh. Shh!" Lincoln said softly.  
Paul looked at the picture now covered in brains. "Prefect... SHUT HER UP FOR FUCK SHAKES!" He pointed to Emma.  
Katt's bad mood kicked. "Leave Emma ALONE!!!" Katt snapped.  
Michael stared hanging up the phone one. Police sirens could be heard in the distance. He swallowed with huge eyes.  
Emma continued screaming she struggled against Lincoln's grip.  
'SHUT HER THE FUCK UP!" Paul said again.  
Katt leaped off the floor and punched Paul in the face, she then pulled her fist back shaking it, "Ow hurt, so worth it!" She turned around to look at Emma wasn't stop screaming her face going white.  
Lincoln glance to Katt feeling helpless, "Why is this happening?" he said while trying to get Emma to stop screaming.  
"She's having a psychotic episode, properly post traumatic stress…" Michael added while looking out the window seeing the news vans pull up outside the motel, but his eyes glanced to Emma who'd stopped screaming but was shaking violently.  
"So what now!" Katt snapped while she was brushing her hands over Emma's hair, Lincoln was hugging her lightly.  
"I'll have to deal with this!" Paul now took his badge out.

"Yeah! Because that'll work!" Katt glared.  
"Next time you call the news! Make sure there is a back door!" Paul snapped to Michael.  
Emma shook into Lincoln and just continued to shaking as he held her close against his chest. He was scared for her and he was more scared he didn't know how to help her.  
"Emma..." Katt said softly she touched her arm softly.

"Bullet enters cerebral cortex cursing instantaneous death; little no pain felt, sheep, fluffy…" Emma was muttering, but Paul glared to Michael.  
"Come on, I'm going to have to work this…" Paul pulled Katt to her feet pushing her to the door, Michael followed.  
Lincoln now lifting Emma up in his arms, she was scared, it was like she was completely out of it.

"It looks like spaghetti hitting a wall, so loud, so much blood…" Emma now buried her head into Lincoln's shoulder.

Lincoln held her close to him. Katt listened to Emma and remember when she went crazy in the prison after the pill she took from Michael. Emma continued muttering; "Binary, Binary, Binary, Binary." Holding her eyes closed tightly but she kept seeing Terrance blowing his brains out. Katt stopped over a rock.  
Paul held up his badge. "AGENT PAUL KELLERMAN SECRET SERVICE. THESE MEN AND WOMEN ARE IN MY CUSTODY!''

Lincoln didn't care about all that, he was worried about Emma, but Katt was also by his side playing a hand on her head, "Emma Shh, its ok…"

Paul pointed the gun, when a office stared at him, "Ok we are going to take this man with us…" He grabbed the news boy, and then pulled him to the car.  
Michael got into the car as well, Katt got in before Lincoln who placed Emma down on the seat carefully before getting in slamming the door, and Paul was the last to get in driving away.

"She nearly blew this!" Paul glared while driving, Emma was clinging onto Lincoln, her whole face was white.  
"He, He, he gun head bang, Mark, he went bang it's all my fault!"

"Emma that wasn't Mark that was Terrence, Calm down." Lincoln whispered rubbing her shoulder softly keeping her close to him.  
"Paul! You are really pushing your luck!" Katt snapped. Katt didn't like Paul, Paul shot her Alex... No. Alex. Just Alex. Yes.  
Emma shuddered. "Mark... He ... Dead.... Mark..." She whispered.

They pulled into a warehouse as the sun started to rise, Emma had falling a sleep in Lincoln's arms, she stopped shivering, but Lincoln couldn't sleep while watching her closely, it was strange to see that part of her personality.  
"So what are we going to do…?" Katt said jumping out the car, she really wasn't in the mood for this, but Michael got out next looking around.  
Paul nodded towards Michael as Lincoln slowly got out the car leaving Emma alone sleeping.  
"Well you are going to make a little video with that man's camera..." Paul started with a smile to the Camera man looking confused.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven**

"PORNO?" Katt asked quickly. Her eyes were looking from the brothers then to Paul.  
"No." Paul just stated simply giving her a: 'You're strange' expression while looking to the camera man, "You record something for me and I might not kill you." He nodded. Michael was staring to the two boxes and then a sheet. "Grab that." Paul pointed to the sheet beside Lincoln. Lincoln picked it up his eyes still looking to the car toward Emma sleeping finally. Paul helped Lincoln pin it up before explaining something lowly to the brothers, before they filmed something.

Katt walked to the car while they recorded, she glanced into the car seeing Emma curled up on the back seat. Katt placed her hand on the glass trying to wonder if Emma was dreaming, but then stepped away glancing to the blue sky, and then placed a hand on her belly, it didn't feel any different, but it was strange knowing she couldn't go to a hospital in the states, she wasn't going to abort it, cos some reason it was a sign to her, it was something to tell her, it was time to be a grown up. Katt laughed about the idea of being pregnant on the run. Now she found a box sitting on it and looking around the road, it was quiet, but Katt liked it that way, she brushed her hands into her hair before taking in deep breathes before turning around to glance at the car again.

Emma was silently in her peaceful dream land with dancing lollipops and ice poles. She remembered when Katt and her use to hang out in Chicago West with ice poles. All in a dream; _"KITTYYYY!" Emma flapped her arms the orange ice pole almost flew off its stick. "What?" Katt asked licking a topical blue one. "This isn't orange! It is the colour orange but... IT'S NOT ORANGE!" Emma whined. "Oh Emm-WAH!" Katt had the orange ice pole shoved into her face. "SEE!" Emma said in a sinister tone._

Emma now opened her eyes snapping up, she quickly glanced around before trying to keep calm, it was what her doctor told her, control and breathe, but fuck that she wanted a smoke, she quickly got out the car going to the Camera man's jacket on the seat, she fished in the pocket feeling happy, before jumping out and finding Katt on the box offering her a smoke.  
"No thanks, Baby…" Katt pointed to her belly, so Emma placed it back into the box. "I've rubbed off you in a bad way…" Katt added while Emma lit up the smoke taking a big drag.

"How do you mean?" Emma asked letting the smoke escape her lungs and disappear into the air.  
"I mean the facts... You smoke, you drink, and you ... Are wild and kind of violent... You never were before." Katt whispered her fingers tapped her stomach.

Emma sat down beside her thinking, but ten she laughed, "I'm not that violent, I drink, occasionally, plus I smoke cos it's better than be medicated for most of my life, and it's a bit annoying cycle." Emma now inhaled more.

"Emma, why did you freak out like that?" Katt asked finally while Emma exhaled looking at a field across the road.  
"Guns, they, I see them and I remember when Mark killed himself, he was going to kill me, police who investigated it, they found his diary…"

Katt froze twitching. Her eyes were watching Emma as she flicked some ashes into the grass before taking another puff of it. She swallowed. "What... Do you know what it said?" She asked.  
Emma shuddered... 'Yes but no." Her voice trailed off as she glanced behind herself then back to Katt.  
"What do you mean yes, but no?" Katt looked confused towards Emma who was trying to blow smoke rings but failing.  
"Ok, in his diary, well, more whole book obsessed with me, it had pictures and stuff, and one page was ways of killing me…" Emma shuddered trying to forget it again.  
"Oh, so he sounded like the best boyfriend ever…" Katt muttered as Emma sighed.  
"Well, doesn't matter, he killed himself, because he couldn't kill me…"

"Well good because if someone had hurt my Emma I would have violently stabbed them to death with a spoon!" Katt snapped.  
Emma winced picturing all that in her mind. She shuddered next taking a long puff holding the smoke in.  
"I'm serious. I'd have ... KILLED HIM!" Katt hit her fist into her hand and her knuckles cracked.  
Emma let the smoke out. "Katt... You really need to stop being so protective... It's scary."  
Katt narrowed her eyes. "Emma; you're the only person I care about." Katt snapped.  
"What about Alex?!?!" Emma snapped back quickly aiming below the belt.  
It was Katt's turn to wince. She closed her eyes for a moment before reopening them. "Shut up." Her voice was ice cold.  
"What about the baby!" Emma pointed to her stomach.  
"I told you to shut up!" Katt didn't like where this conversation was heading.  
"You need to stop protecting me and start protecting that baby inside you! Otherwise it'll get hurt. I can take care of myself." Emma stepped on the butt of the smoke.

Katt rolled her eyes before getting to her feet, and then she pushed Emma off her box watching her fall on her back.  
"What was that for?" Emma snapped while trying to get back to her feet, and Katt placed a foot on her stomach stopping her getting up.  
"I love you, believe it or not, and so as long as I am breathing, I am going to look out for your interest…" Katt now took her foot off watching Emma scramble to her feet then took another of the smokes out lighting it.  
"Ok, Ok, protective, just remember, that some point in time, you're gonna be a mummy…" her voice was soft, and Katt hated that.  
"Oh, don't break out the people carrier just yet…" Katt laughed while lightly bumping hip with Emma walking back to the car.

"You'll be a total MILF…" Emma joked, while finishing the smoke, and Katt coughed.  
"No, don't go there…"

"No serious! Alex will be all MMM KITTY!" Emma grinned.  
Katt looked down. Alex didn't even call Katt. "Please stop. Were on the run from Alex..." She added.  
Emma looked at her and then stopped, before getting another grin on her face. "Michael will be OHHH KITTY!" She started choking on her smoke.  
Katt's face lost all colour. "EWWWWWWW!"

Emma giggled before stopping to see Lincoln and Michael walking towards them.  
Lincoln semi smiled seeing Emma he rushed holding her in his arms before kissing her strongly pulling her tight on him.  
"Ewww, room get a!" Katt shuddered getting into the back seat, and now Michael nodded.  
"I think if it's contagious I'm getting away…" Michael got in the front seat trying to avoid staring, cos secretly he wish Sara was more like Emma.

Driving to Akron, Katt wasn't sure why they were driving to that place, but she just kept in her own little world. All over the news now was of the famous Lincoln Burrows and Michael Scofield tape.  
Michael was glancing out the window in hope; Katt was curled up protecting her stomach as a natural reaction half asleep. Emma had fallen asleep in Lincoln's arms.

"So, you think it's going to work?" Lincoln asked Michael playing a hand into Emma's hair watching her sleep; it was a peaceful feeling to have her relaxing in his arms.

Michael was watching the road as they started to pull into the parking lot of St. Thomas hospital. "I don't know Lincoln…" He said feeling Paul stop the car and he opened the door getting out with Paul.  
Lincoln lightly moved Emma before getting out the car looking to Katt, "you staying here?" He asked her as she simply nodded her head drifting back into her own world.

Lincoln, Michael and Paul were looking around the outside of the hospital.  
Michael was anxious. Pacing around the outside his shoes crunching the gravel he was walking on. Paul was just standing there. Lincoln was watching the car.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter twelve**

Emma opened her eyes lightly, it was strange, "Who turned out the lights?" Emma mumbled as Katt jumped with a small scream.  
"Oh god it's only you..." she touched her chest before glancing out the window, "you scared me!" she added while relaxing again.  
Emma sighed, "Sorry, so what's going on...?" Emma asked while glancing around the hospital.  
"Ginger bitch, they sent a coded message to her in the video... Doubt she's get it..." Katt glared out the window again, and Emma nodded.  
"So this is just plan boring..." Emma finally said stretching her arms and legs.

"Pretty much yes." Katt sat up giving Emma more room. She yawned feeling the need to sleep for a million years.  
Emma cracked her neck. "Why don't like you Sara? What did she do?" Emma really wondered.  
"She is Ginger." Katt nodded.  
"Besides that." Emma couldn't help but laugh though Katt hated people for the littlest things. She thought it might have something to do with her Confederate upbringing. She coughed softly.  
"She's an ex junkie." Katt added.  
'That hurt..." Emma commented.  
"An ex junkie that turned out have decent." Katt murmured.  
"Ouch." Emma looked at her shoes.  
"Not that I mean Emma... You know that."  
"So you hate her because ... She did something with her life?"  
"SHE IS GINGER!" Katt snapped.

Emma nodded, "yeah…" she now glanced out the window only seeing Lincoln and Paul, then her eyes went back to Katt.  
"So, I have to ask, you had sex with Alex, what was it like?" she gave a smile, but Katt rolled her eyes.  
"You really want to know?" Katt said while yawning, but covered her mouth thinking, did she want to say.  
"Well I wouldn't ask, if I didn't want to know!" Emma now opened the door so she could have a smoke, getting out of the car but still facing Katt.

Katt stalled for a long minute trying to explain in the best words.  
"He dominated me." Katt started off by saying.  
Emma paused it lighting her smoke raising an eyebrow.  
"He ... Was pretty violent but ... Not scary violent..." She continued.  
Emma listened taking a long puff into her lungs.  
"It was the most amazing sex I've ever experienced." Katt couldn't find any better words to explain such a thing.  
Emma snickered.  
"I'm serious! He was dominate and he ... Made me want more... A lot more" Katt sighed thinking about Alex again.

"Wow…" Emma then fanned herself lightly, "I mean just…" it was funny as the silence filled the air and Katt tilted her head watching Emma smoke, but then laughed.  
"I made you horny didn't I?" Katt waited, but didn't need the answer as Emma was chain smoking, while glancing behind her to Lincoln.  
"Emma, I mean you two must of?" Katt said trying to not pry too much, but Emma shook her head quickly.  
"Once, a quickie, in his SHU cell…"

'Jesus ... Girl! You need to GET SOME!" Katt yelled the last part before rubbing her stomach it protested her quick movement on the seats.  
Emma glared. "SHUT UP!" She snapped darkly putting the smoke out taking another one out lighting. She took a long puff.  
"Yeah... A LOT of it... Look at you... Please don't resort to lesbian sex..." Katt protectively covered her head as Emma whacked her.  
"Well! I was just saying I'm not really in a relationship here and I don't want you getting any ideas."

Emma laughed, "Katt, I love you, and making out when we was sixteen was fun, but I think we should just be friends…" her smoke in hand she could hear the men approaching again.  
Katt pouted before patting her chest, "Broke my heart, right now, I just, oh I have to be a straight woman now…" she burst into laughing while Michael walked behind Emma looking confused.  
"Well, did she turn up?" Emma asked while Lincoln stood behind her wrapping his arms around her waist.  
"No, but we are meeting her tomorrow," Michael now jumped in the front seat when Paul did, so Katt was staring at Lincoln.  
"Damn Linc, you need to nail Emma before she explodes!" Katt gave thumbs up, and Emma palm faced.

Lincoln looked from Katt to Emma and back to Katt.  
"We'll I was waiting for the right moment .... Thanks for... Telling me my girl was horny Kitten." Lincoln opened the back door.  
Katt almost fell out she crawled over back to behind the drivers side.  
Lincoln got into the car next and pulled Emma onto his lap.  
Emma was still face palming. "Katt I hate you." She muttered.  
"A second ago you said you loved me OUR RELATIONSHIP IS SO CONFUSING!"

Lincoln nodded before feeling Paul start the car driving away, Katt was sitting giggled before yawning again.  
"So plan we are…?" Katt didn't really care, but thought it would be nice to talk.

Michael was now glancing back to look at Katt, "We are going to meet Sara at the train station tomorrow…" He said while turning back.  
Lincoln was now playing a hand into Emma's hair watching her face, "I thought it was what you wanted…" He whispered low, and Emma felt her cheeks blush red, but her eyes kept focused on his as she was curled up on his lap.  
"What are we sixteen!" she now watched his eyes, and Lincoln stared, hi mouth hung open.  
"I was, and, you…" he then felt Emma push his mouth shut.  
"Lincoln, I'm twenty six, and all I want is to, well, in lumens term, I want you, to fuck my brains out…"

Lincoln's eyes went huge eyed. They sparkled evil and dark dancing with a side of wilds.  
Emma was staring back into his eyes. She was sitting butterfly on his lap or straddling him whichever term you'd prefer. Lincoln put his hands on her face and pulled her into a deep make out. Emma was surprised putting her hands on his shirt she gripped it returning his kiss. Lincoln's hands on her hips went up her shirt. He didn't care that Katt was beside him; his brother and Paul were in front of him. They continued their deep make out.

Katt gagged and jumped onto Michael's lap, "I crated a monster…" she whispered as Michael glanced in the back seat.  
"Oh Linc!" he shouted while Paul kept his eyes forwards and Katt was hugging Michael.  
"Going to be scared for life!" she curled up tighter.

That morning.  
They were waiting at the train station.  
Emma had changed her clothes into fitting jeans and a purple and black stripy shirt with a skull and cross downs on the chest. She felt teenager and looked it too. She took her hair down and let it fall around her shoulders.  
Lincoln was holding her close to him. He was super horny from their total hot and heavy make out session.  
Katt wore baggier blue jeans and an orange hoddie with her hair up and the hood up. She was a lighter dark then usual. She couldn't tell anyone her stomach was upset because Michael, Paul and Lincoln were around she didn't want them to know.

Sara got off the train, she was looking around before walking towards Michael who pulled her into a hug, he was happy to see her as she was happy to see him.  
"You changed your hair." Michael smiled touching her face, Sara smiled nervous before glancing to Emma and Katt.  
"Ok, you didn't say they were with you…" she added while Emma gave a quick wave, and Katt gave a dark glared.

"We have an inside man, his going to help us…" Michael said calmly, but Sara seemed nervous.  
"Where is this person?" she asked as Michael pointed out Paul, but then Sara freaked out.  
"Him, no, it can't be him…"

Katt coughed. "Freak." And then coughed again.  
Emma whacked her on the back on the head before looking to Sara. "Him what?" She asked.  
Sara was shaking violently at this point. She clung into Michael.  
Michael rubbed her back. "Tell me..." He whispered.  
Sara shook her head before breaking into everything 'Lance' did to her.  
Emma covered her hand with her mouth. "Oh my god!" She was shocked.  
Lincoln pulled Emma close to him protectively.  
"HA!" Katt said darkly after Sara finished.  
Sara's eyes looked at her they looked broken.

Michael was mad, but he didn't show it, his eyes looked to Lincoln, but then turned to Sara, "Stay here with Emma and Katt…" he then pointed to Lincoln.  
Lincoln quickly kissed Emma's forehead before following Michael with his mean face on.  
"Oh man his so fucking hot when he does that!" Emma whispered and Sara stared.  
"Ok, so how are you two?" Sara asked awkwardly.

"Rawr!" Katt snapped at her.  
"Ignore her. She is... P.... Pretty bitchy right now." Emma said absently catching herself watching Lincoln's ass as he walked.  
Sara looked at Emma then to Katt then to Emma again she swallowed.  
"Oh..." She then bit her lip.  
Katt crossed her arms over her chest not trusting Sara near her child that was probably not even visible to an ultra sound machine yet.  
Emma looked at Sara. "How are you?" She finally asked.  
"Oh... Lovely." Sara nodded still awkwardly.

Emma didn't know what else to say, it was one of them awkward moments where nobody really wanted to talk to anyone, so they stood in their places, Katt hugging herself, Emma was staring off into space thinking about why is the sky blue, and Sara was staring around feeling paranoid, she didn't trust that man, so se couldn't see why Michael would.  
Michael, Lincoln and Paul finally come back over while Michael looked pissed off, Lincoln was more to getting back to being beside Emma, and Katt felt like a fifth wheel.

"So Sara what did your father give to you?" Paul asked while Sara coiled into herself trying to be as far away from him as possible.  
Katt wanted to laugh, but kept quiet as she watched Michael getting closer to her, she felt sick.  
Lincoln placed his arms around Emma once more. Emma lent into him resting at ease with him for the first time since they left.  
Sara was hesitating. Her fingers played around her sweater strings biting her lip hardly. "Well...." She started looking at Michael only.  
Paul looked unmade.

Katt rolled her eyes, this was getting beyond stupid, "Oh for fuck sake we don't have all fucking day woman!" Katt snapped pulling at the string around her neck showing the key.

Lincoln was shocked by this outburst; Emma was trying hard not to laugh until she peed herself.

Michael stared at Katt, it was strange but he kept still, rather not piss her off, but Sara snatched the key from Katt's hand, "Why thank you…" she hissed at Katt while Paul got a better look at the key.  
"It's for a safe deposit box, at a very exclusive cigar club, in Chicago…" Paul said now looking away from them all, and Emma now started to laugh.

"Well; that is so helpful!" Emma was snickering so bad she crossed her legs over and buried her face into Lincoln's chest.  
Sara glared at Emma. "What?! That's what he left me!" She snapped holding the key close to her heart in a tight grip. "So are you telling me; there is a magical cigar going to exonerate Lincoln?" Katt glared at Sara.

"I don't know I never checked!" Sara hissed. Michael interjected.

"Okay, we take a train to Chicago ... And we get whatever it is. I'm assuming it's the TAPE!" His eyes narrowed at Katt who was chewing on her sweaters string. Lincoln grinned at Emma who was still laughing.

"Wait there." Paul said going to speak with a train car manager.

Katt ran her hands into her hair, but felt Paul pull her with him, "Oh yes, I would love to come with you Paul!" Katt snapped feeling him still pulling her towards the train.  
Emma now calmed down while glancing to Sara, "Sorry, but she has a point…" her voice still having little giggle fits in it.  
"Emma what do you see in her? All she seems to do is bring out, a horrible side to you." Sara was watching Paul with Katt talking to the conductor.

"She's been my friend since just before I turned thirteen, we had our first periods together, and we talked about boys, we even did all that home channel crap together to make my mum happy, she helped lie to my dad when I got so wasted I puked all over his priced rose bushes and said she done it!" Emma folded her arms looking pissed.

"She's my friend, whether rain or shine, I love that girl, even if at times I thought I hated her…"  
Michael and Lincoln both glanced at each other, it was weird but they started to see their own relationship as brothers through Katt and Emma, except the period and boys thing.

Michael broke the look from his brother his eyes misted over remembering the times Michael swore to high hell he hated his older brother more then anything in the world, but there he was an escaped convict because he needed to save his brother. Because he loved his brother so much it hurt to see him in trouble. Lincoln swallowed looking to Emma. "You said that real well." He managed sounding like the same. Hard and cold Lincoln but you could tell what Emma had said effected him greatly. How Lincoln would die with out hesitation for his little brother. Sara realized she needed some friends. Paul and Katt returned Paul was still holding onto Katt's wrist. "Come on. I secured a chart!" Paul said.

When they got onto the Train Katt was sure to sit next to Paul, she smiled while glancing over his face. "So… you tortured Sara, I want to know, what was it like?" her eyes lit up, she was so jealous he got to do that.

"Is it me, or you really hate that woman?" Paul asked her with a smile, and Katt nodded.  
"She touched my bagingo…." Katt glared while ignoring the memory, "Plus she talks to me like I'm stupid!"  
Paul nodded, "Well if you want to know I'll tell…"  
Sara was sat opposite to Michael, she could hear Katt and Paul's conversation, but she tried to ignore everything pulling at the string in her hood, her eyes glaring about, it made Michael feel nervous as he sat watching her in silence.

Emma and Lincoln were the last on the train finding a place alone, ignoring everything around them, Emma lacing her fingers into Lincoln's before watching his eyes on her face.  
"Love you…" she whispered lightly before he kissed her nose gently.  
"You too…" he replied brushing a hand through her hair, he loved how the light reflected blonde highlights in with the chestnut brown. "Your hair is so soft…" he said while pulling her closer on him.

"I used some coconut shampoo." Emma commented with a smile. Leaning her head against his chest listening to his heart beat, that for the first time in a long time was a steady pace. Her fingers played up his chest suppressing a yawn. "I can smell it; it smells beautiful." Lincoln kept his voice low so the others couldn't listen to them. "Can shampoo smell beautiful?" Emma asked lighter. Lincoln smiled. "It goes if you're sporting it." His fingers twisted her hair softly around his fingers the silk strands untwisted and fell back into place.

Emma closed her eyes relaxing, it was nice to just be calm, "I have to ask." Lincoln started while keeping his hand brushing into her hair plying with it, while watching the light hitting it the many colours.  
"Yes…" Emma smiled while slowly opening her eyes, but was watching her hand on his open shirt; she was playing her hand slowing into it tracing her fingertips down his stomach.

"You know, these Trains have pretty big bathrooms…" he felt his heart starting to race, but Emma eyes shot up to meet his.  
"Yes, yes they do…"

"Big enough for ... Certain activities..." He whispered carefully.  
Emma's heart fluttered. Her fingers twitched. "Are you suggesting we...?"  
"Only if you're ready." Lincoln casually spoke. His excitement was building up in the pit of his stomach. Emma's breath cut short and her eyes went wide. She nodded. "I am." She'd be waiting for this for a long, long time. Lincoln's hands pulled her up. He kissed up longingly before taking her hand. Emma squeezed his, her stomach was bubbling with a ease anxious feeling as she felt him guiding her away from the others. Their eyes burning into her back didn't tempt her once to look back. She followed him into another chart. Into the washroom she gasped. Lincoln pushed her against the door kissing her quickly and off guard.

Paul seeing the go pasted them, he glanced to Katt with a puzzled expression. Katt laughed. "Yeah, they're going to have sex…." she sighed looking to the table seeing a stack of cards; "Want to play go fish…?" she asked while starting to shuffle the cards with naked ladies on the back of them.  
Paul glanced to the bathroom, but then back to the cards, "sounds fun…" he said while she shuffled.

Sara's eyes had watched Emma and Lincoln going into the bathroom, she felt sick glaring to Paul and Katt.  
"Can your brother keep it in his pants?" Sara snarled while Michael quickly turned to see the door slam to the bathroom.

"What, I think he needs to be happy for once…"

"Yeah Sara, shut the fuck up and leave them alone... Oh DAMN LOOK AT HER TITS!" Katt held up a card staring for a long, long moment. Making Sara shudder in disgust at Katt before she curled into Michael who was slightly stunned at Katt's outburst but then it was Katt so... He expected at much. Michael brushed his fingers into Sara's short hair resting his chin on her head. Paul was starting to study Katt she was violent and random. It was amusing. Katt shuffled again before dealing out six cards each.

Emma felt Lincoln forcing her against the door hard, her legs wrapped up around his waist as he kissed her strong, his hands working up into her shirt, it was hard to control himself while her hands found his belt fiddling with the clasp, her eyes closed feeling every part of him pushing onto her.

Sara was staring at the bathroom door, she swear she could hear them, it was disturbing as she now got the string out of the hood, she would just have to bide her time waiting for the right moment.  
Katt looked to her cards, but then smiled; "Got any hearts?" she asked while licking her bottom lip, she was good at ignoring the noises.

"No go fish…" Paul replied fiddling with his cards.

Emma's fingers running up his shirt before ripping it off buttons snapped by accident at this point she no longer cared her breath getting heavier. His fingers roughly moved under her bra squeezing her breasts with his hands making Emma gasp. Her nails gritted into his shoulders causing Lincoln to wince in pleasure feeling them beginning to pierce his over worked skin.

"Well you just suck." Katt stated. Paul smirked lightly his eyes stared at her hair. "Yes. But I am sure you do it better." He winked. "Do you have any Eights?" He asked. Katt swallowed freezing. A sexual innuendo had just been played against her and she didn't feel right about responding to it for the first time. She forced out a snicker. "Here." She held the card out to him.

Sara was glaring, Michael placed a hand on her shoulder before trying to calm her down, her eyes snapped to him, her stare was a little scary.  
"Michael, he is just there, he, he is, I can't stand it!" she whispered while Michael brushed a hand over her head.

Emma finally pulled the belt of while Lincoln's lips moved from her jaw line to her neck, he moved them so Emma was sitting on the sink, her legs resting down while he was now slowly working her jeans off, Emma kept her eyes closed trying to remember to breathe, his pulled her jeans off quicker than she thought he could as his hand started to glide up her thigh, Emma gasped feeling a finger feather light over her clit, her bottom lip was now being bitten hard as Lincoln started to play with her opening, he could feel how much she wanted it, but he wanted to prolong the moment as he watched her face, it was strange to be able to see it this time.

Lincoln wanted to savour every moment, her hands coursed down his stomach before opening his jeans, her eyes opened now while he watched her face, he leaned his wrist in a way to make it easier to push his fingers inside her, he watched her biting her lip harder, it was like a part of her was going to explode if he carried on like this.

"I know. I know." Michael softly spoke. His eyes were on her head his ears listened to Paul laughing and speaking in a rush and Katt following the setting. Sara gripped the string tightly in her hands closing her eyes.

The trains rocking motion was sending vibrations against Emma's legs and thighs aiding in the intense pleasure Lincoln was giving her. Holding her lip between her teeth tightly and keeping her eyes closed tight. She felt Lincoln's finger wiggle inside her she hissed at this teasing it was awful but she loved it. Lincoln pulled his finger from her slowly. His eyes staring watching her juice glistening against his finger. Emma opened her eyes watching her putting his finger into his mouth he sucked it softly. Emma's heart pounded against her ribs. Lincoln's eyes caught hers. He pulled his finger out of his mouth slowly before moving close to her. His fingers rubbed against her clit again. He felt his cock throb. Emma moved her hand, slowly she rubbed it up and down the front of his jeans, it was solid pulsing against her skin she, moved to his many buttons of the levies popping each one open. Lincoln kept rubbing his finger against her clit, making harder, but not impossible for to work his jeans off pushing then down, his eyes catching hers as she licked her bottom lip, she could taste the coppery salt taste of her own blood over her tongue, but she now started to move her hand over his hard girth rubbing her fingers up and down it slowly, it was a shocked to Lincoln as he pursed feeling his legs trembled, his eyes finding hers quickly before kissing her hard, her hands now moving around to his ass pulling him closer to her, his hand stopped rubbing her clit before guiding himself into her.

Sara now got to her feet, "I need to use the bathroom…" she said quickly moving in the train, but Michael was confused.

"Sara Linc and Emma…." he froze seeing her with the string she was behind Paul strangling him with it, her eyes focused and deadly as Paul was trying o stop her killing him.

Emma's fingers gripped his ass cheeks roughly. Inhaling a choppy breath feeling her insides close tight around his cock finally inside of her. Lincoln feeling the friction shuddered. His fingers gripped into her hair pulling it. Emma gasped letting out a painful squeak Lincoln didn't ease up. He pushed himself all the way into her before pulling back out. Emma groaned in anger. She watched him wrapping his hand around his at least eight inch cock stroking it slowly pre cum dripping from his head mixing with Emma's juices. Emma reached her hand out touching his tip she felt it pulse against her fingers. She ran it around his head before taking her finger into her mouth her tongue twisted around the finger the taste buds alert to the salty taste of Lincoln. She slapped her hand against his ass and groaned again. Wanting him inside of her now, Lincoln paused moving his hand down his shaft he guided himself back into her pussy keeping his tip just inside of her. Emma rocked her hips forward pushing more into her. Lincoln trusted all into her at once with out warning, gritted his teeth as Emma screamed.

Paul felt the string cutting his air off. He gripped around the green string taking a sharp breath. Katt watched pleasured by this before her natural reaction kicked in. Paul stood up pushing Sara back against the wall he ripped the string from her hands. Sara felt them burn. "You only get one of those!" Paul snapped.

"It was nothing personal Paul!" she snapped while going to walk into the bathroom before hearing Emma scream, shuddered and walked away into the other bathroom.  
Paul now glared to Michael, "you should put your bitch on a leash!" he snapped before seeing the conductor heading towards the door. "Get down!" he snapped as Michael did what he was told.

As did Katt, Staying silent. Paul opened the door speaking in a high powered voice and fast he made the man go away. Michael stood up leaving to get Sara.

Emma was biting harder on her lip feeling each pound, Lincoln was gripping his hands tighter on her thighs pushing in harder each time, his lips on the base of her throat nibbling hard on her skin, her finger digging deeper into his ass trying to get more, every pound was sending shivers up her spine, her hips grinding on him as his pubic bone pushed harder on her clit making everything more intense she could feel her waves of orgasm shooting through her, but she couldn't stop biting, it was like waves after waves hitting her, but Lincoln kept biting on her neck, moving his lips to her mouth kissing her heard, he push in faster, he could feel the orgasm building up inside him before he felt himself come hard, it rocked through his whole body finally relaxing into her arms, slowly the kiss down feeling completely breathless but hungry for more.  
Lincoln was panting. Attempted to catch his breath as they kissed, Emma's fingers released his ass from her deathly grip running them up his arm her nails continued digging into him. It pleasured Lincoln. He bit her neck. Emma groaned.

"I think we better get back…" Emma purred while brushing her hands over his face kissing him softly, it was strange to kiss like this, but Lincoln lightly brushed a hand over her face.

"Think you might need to clean up first…" he said while Emma glanced to him, then herself.  
"You so hope I don't get knocked up…" she pointed knowing she wasn't taking any kind of birth control, plus not using a condom was so not like her.

Katt laughed while Paul rubbed his throat, it wasn't funny, but then he sat back down picking up his cards.  
"Bitch ever heard of Prozac…" he then looked over his cards, but smiled to Katt.  
"Got any aces?" he stared at her cards face down on the table, Katt quickly picked them up sitting back down.  
"Go fish…" she laughed again, "so funny; wish I had a camera…"

"As much as I do love you; it would kind of suck right now; besides it would put you in more danger. I don't want that ... '' His eyes scanned into hers. Emma felt her chest get tight. She thought about Katt and swallowed. But Katt wasn't as important as she was to Lincoln or Sara to Michael.

Paul glared. "You're a sadist." He muttered. "Any two's?"  
Katt handed over her pair of twos and nodded. "I enjoy watching people in pain."

Paul rolled his eyes feeling the train jolt forward, he see the pile of cards scatter, and his eyes stared forward, "That can't be good…"

Emma now rushed out from the bathroom, her shirt and jeans looked crumpled up, and she was patting her hair flat, "What the hell was that?" she snapped while Sara and Michael come out of their bathroom, Sara looking flustered.

Lincoln had followed right behind Emma. Catching her as the train jolted again. "This had to stop!" Katt snapped feeling her stomach twist over. Paul bit her lip looking out the window. "Oh dear Jesus." He whispered. Sara gazed out the window with Michael.

"Yes like his going to get rid of that track block…" Emma said after leaning over Michael to look at the police stopping the train.  
Sara glared at Emma touching Michael, but Katt caught this look and smacked her on the back of the head.  
"What was that for?" Sara glanced to Katt whistling, she was now sitting down again, and she wasn't sure what was going to happen.

Lincoln now had opened the window getting on the side of the train, he was climbing into the top of the train and they could hear him walking to the front of the train.  
"Oh, fucked me, and now tries and kill himself so he doesn't have to do it again!" Emma snapped folding her arms tight across her chest.

"Yes that is exactly right." Sara said. Katt reached up and whacked Sara again.  
Paul rolled his eyes, Following Lincoln's train walk up. Sara clung to Michael tightly who looked like he was being suffocated. Emma glared sitting beside Katt now she didn't care what happened. Katt looked at her.

Emma watched as Sara followed Michael who was following Paul, "you want to go with them?" Katt asked while she brought her knees up to her chest, she was feeling sick again, not from baby, but train.

"No, I'd rather stay her and think of maybe getting a little lazier…" she now glanced out the window; the train was slowing down before it started to speed up again.

Katt now let out a breath of relief before grunted, "Police will be all over the Chicago station…" she glanced out the windows watching the trees blur again.  
"Well, I just keep thinking about the look on my Dad's face, when he realised that I ran from police custody…"

"It'll probably cause a heart attack." Katt whispered.  
Emma glanced at her and paused. "That really isn't funny because it'll probably happen." She bit her finger really wishing for a smoke right about now. She bit her finger harder.  
"So; how was sex with Lincoln?" Katt asked casually.  
"Fucking... Heaven." Emma's eyes rolled back into her head remembering it so vividly.

Katt laughed holding her side, but then stared seeing three figures running into the wood, she then glanced out the window a few more times before pointing to Emma.  
"Ok what the hell…" she now stared trying to figure out what on earth could possibly be happening.

"WHAT?!" Emma said quickly seeing three people running. "OH NO THEY DIDN'T!" Emma snapped her accent going all crazy violent hitting the seat.  
Katt was biting her lip. "Emma... Four of them left... Three are running." She reminded. "OH NO THEY DID NOT!" Emma said again.

Emma was now storming towards the door before screaming, jumping seeing Lincoln in front of her, her hand snapped up slapping him hard across the face. "You scared the shit out of me you dumbass!" she twirled around sitting back down, Lincoln entering the cart looking shocked, but Michael laughed while he and Sara sat back down and Paul tapped his shoulder.  
"hope you liked the sex, cos it looks like you might not be getting any for a long time…" he sat on his own while Emma was glaring at the window making Katt laugh like a idiot.

Lincoln gave Katt the finger and Katt went to bite it but Lincoln moved his hand away quickly. He watched Emma crossing his arms. "Oh come on Emma!" He said quickly. Emma glared out the window still not speaking. "Silent treatment." Sara coughed. "Shut up Sara." Katt, Emma, Lincoln and Paul all said.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter thirteen**

Emma got off the train first; she was still pissed off, but not extremely. Katt was behind Emma before glancing to Lincoln, Sara and Michael all together and Paul on his own.  
"Do you ever get the feeling we are not meant to be in this…?" Emma said as she went over to a vending machine getting a bottle of doctor pepper and a bottle of water. Katt laughed before staring at Lincoln standing beside Michael and Sara while Paul went to get a car, but Emma was keeping away from them.  
"A lot of the time, you know we don't have to be here."

Emma's eyes looked up quickly. "Are you suggesting we run?"  
"I'm suggesting. We can stop running - Go our own way.... What do I have in America? Nothing. I need to get across the border to Columbia before I start getting fat an unable to move." Katt's fingers played over her stomach. Emma looked between the pop in her hand and Katt's stomach biting her lip.

Emma went to open her mouth before she felt a hand grip around her arm, Katt was staring at Lincoln as he turned Emma around to face him, and her eyes watched his carefully. "We need to talk!" he said simply as Emma kept quite, "Don' worry, you just need to listen…" Lincoln now nodded to Katt as he pulled Emma away, Michael and Sara now stood with Katt as she avoided looking at them.

"What!" Katt finally snapped as Sara watched her a little too closely, and Michael wasn't holding onto her so protectively.

"I'm just thinking…" Katt finally said while she was keeping a close eye on Lincoln.

"What are we, in high school, you me have sex, and then you push me out." Lincoln said while Emma kept quiet folding her arms. "I mean come on Emma, you're not mad at me, you are just trying to keep me at arms length, why?" He pleaded now why Emma closed her eyes.

"It's complicated." She finally said while glancing over to Katt who was looking helpless.

"Tell me! Please! If it's something important I need to know right now!" Lincoln stated his eyes burning into hers. "It's not me... And I can't say." Emma chewed her lip. "I won't say a word I promise!"

Michael ignored Katt biting his lip. Sara was giving Katt the eyes. Katt blew them off and turned her attention to Emma and Lincoln playing with her locket quickly. Sara whispered something to Michael.

"Oh come on, are we in kinder garden…." Katt finally snapped, she glared to Sara getting into her face, Michael on the other hand was scared more of Katt, so he got out the way.  
"You have a problem with me; say it to my fucking FACE!" Katt's voice was dark as she pushed Sara hard making her step back.  
"Yes, I do, you are a bully, and you think you can scare me, but you don't!" Sara tried to stand to her full high, like most, taller than Katt.

"Oh you really want to go there…?" Katt glared darkly into Sara's eyes, her body was tensing and her fist tighten up.  
"I'm not scared of…" Sara started but Katt's fist crashed into her nose making Sara scream holding her face as Blood started to pour from her nose.  
"Not scared of me Hu, BITCH!" Katt laughed darkly while Michael rusted to help Sara.

"Happy now Katt!" Michael said trying o stop Sara's nose bleeding.

"No, lemme try again!" Katt raised her first again.  
"ARE WE IN PRIMARY SCHOOL?!" Paul returned snapping at them.  
Sara was wincing painfully.  
Michael was glaring at Katt and helping Sara at the same time. "GINGER'S PISS ME OFF!" Katt screamed.  
"Stop being such a racist!!!!" Michael snapped glaring.  
"The SOUTH will rise again BOY!" Katt spit at Michael. Her accent become more thicker and known then usual.  
Emma looked away from Lincoln hearing what Katt had yelled.  
Katt herself then realized what she said. Stopping she narrowed her eyes storming away to a washroom. Emma went to follow her but Lincoln grabbed her arm. "Stay away from Katt Emma." He was serious.

Emma stared up to him looking mad, "you're not my Father!" she pulled her arm back, "so don't tell me what to do!" she felt mad, she hated people being controlling, she hated when her dad would tell her how to dress, what to say, how to act, it made her sick.  
Emma now rushed off to the bathroom slamming the door before falling down onto the floor crying.

"What happened?!" Katt said getting beside her quickly pulling her close to her. Emma struggled against Katt who wouldn't let go on her grip around Emma's body. Emma broke down starting to cry onto her best friend's chest. "Kitty... Kitty I can't ... I can't take this anymore!!!" Emma squeaked her nails curled into Katt's arm and gripped it tightly. Katt felt her nails puncture her skin with a stringing feeling. "Hush now." Katt whispered using her free hand now rubbing her back lightly. "I can't... I want to have a little house, were Linc and I can live ... Happy. I don't want to run anymore!" Emma gripped Katt's arm harder. Katt stopped paying attention to her grip. Whatever Emma needed Katt was going to give her. Katt took in a breath;  
"Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on. Livin' like a lover with a radar phone. Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp. Demolition woman, can I be your man?" Katt started singing as best she could. Emma stopped shaking but continued sobbing clinging tighter.

Emma now slowly glanced to Katt who was still singing the lyrics to Def Leppard's pour some sugar on me. "Katt, you know how strange that is…" Emma finally said wiping her eyes now she stopped crying.

Katt rolled her eyes before standing up, "sorry, my mum was too busy being a whore to teach me nice calming lullabies…" she helped Emma get up before Lincoln burst into the room.  
"I want to know right now, what is wrong?" he stared from Emma and then Katt before Emma brushed the tears from her eyes.  
"I want to spend forever with you, and I'm sick of running all the time!" her voice was surprisingly powerful as Lincoln looked on in shock.  
"And I'm pregnant with Alex Mahone's baby!" Katt added while suddenly Lincoln's eyes snapped to her.  
"You had sex with Mahone?" he asked his mouth suddenly hanging open, and Emma looked away from Katt lightly.  
"Shared a bit too much didn't I?" Katt said in a small voice, and Emma nodded.  
"You didn't want to be left out of the big confessions, didn't you?" Emma added while Katt nodded.  
Lincoln was still staring from Katt to her stomach.  
Katt nodded. "I norry." She whispered putting her arms around her stomach not liking the way Lincoln was staring at her.  
"TRADER!" Lincoln yelled as loud as possible pointing to Katt.  
"Lincoln! Leave her be!" Emma said quickly.  
"SHE SLEPT WITH MAHONE!" Lincoln yelled again.  
"Stop yelling!" Katt stood up.  
"NO, YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SPEAK ANYMORE!" Lincoln glared.  
"STOP LINCOLN!" Emma glared.

Lincoln watched Emma while she kept her eyes on him, "She…" he started pointing to Katt, but Emma placed a hand over his hand.  
"Lincoln, you have to admit, you have had sex with some one you shouldn't of…" said while Lincoln kept looking to Emma's hand on his.

"Ok…." Lincoln sighed while Emma smiled, "You know all this is just fucked up…" he added while Emma rolled her eyes.  
"Well my dad said I was messed up, and if I chose to be with you, then I am choosing to turn my back on my family…"

Lincoln watched her eyes, but then sighed glancing to Katt, "I'm sorry…" he said lightly while Katt shrugged.  
"Douche bag…" she muttered before laughing, and Lincoln laughed too.  
"So pregnant hormones made you punch Sara…?" Lincoln asked as they all started to move out of the bathroom.  
"What every helps you sleep at night big guy!" Katt patted his arm on the was out, and Emma held Lincoln's arm.  
"Just don't tell anyone about Katt's condition, just yet…"

Lincoln shook his head putting his arms around her. "I guess it is a condition... A ... Mahone and Katt baby." He shuddered.  
Emma slapped his arm softly before laughing. "That is true and admitted."  
"Come on... We need to get to the club." He kissed her. She returned the kiss walking with him out of the washroom to the car.

Katt had called shotgun getting up front with Paul, they was now sitting behind the cigar club, Emma as always in Lincoln's arms, and Katt glanced to Paul with a sad expression. "They are so going to be caught…" she muttered to Paul who nodded.  
"I know Kitty… You don't mind me calling you that?" He added nervous when Katt broke into a smile.

"Erm, yeah of course you can… Silly…" She added while keeping an eye on the club.

Lincoln was brushing his hands down Emma's arms watching her face, "Do you really want forever with me…?" he asked slowly, but Emma's eyes stayed closed.  
"I want the whole thing, kids, white fence, the Volts Wagon, that can sit up to a million kids to take soccer practise…" her voice soft. "Just it's a little impossible right now…"

"Right now yes; but I promise ... When we can, we will." Lincoln played with her fingers. Emma took a small calming breath picturing such a sight in her mind. She even pictured Lincoln coaching soccer. She sighed... Not right now Emma... She reminded herself.  
Paul stared at Katt for a long minute before looking to the club, they could see Michael and Sara running towards the car, Paul was quick to start up the engine as they both jumped in, and Katt rolled her eyes.  
"You didn't even get close…" She mocked, but Sara just closed her eyes and didn't say anything as Michael coughed.  
"We got stopped…" he finally said as they started to drive away, and Katt was grinning.

"Man I should be getting paid for this kinda shit…" she now looked to Paul who was driving them away.

"Because they'd take a bitch like you." Sara murmured.  
"Actually they would love Katt." Paul grinned brightly.  
Sara looked unpleased.  
Lincoln was kissing Emma, Who was running her fingers up his chest.  
Michael rubbed his forehead. "This is stupid." He looked between Sara and Katt.  
"Yes. She is stupid." Katt nodded.

"Not you two, them two!" Michael snapped glaring to his brother and Emma who were blissfully ignorant of anything that was happening around them.

Emma was smiling brushing her hand carefully up his face, but keeping the kisses soft and teasing.  
Sara was also trying to avoid watching, but Paul knew where to drive them, "you know Henry Pope is a member of the cigar club…" he said breaking the awkward silence.

"That is lovely.... He was a nice guy." Katt murmured.  
Michael nodded. "We need to see him." He added.  
"No.. WE do not... You can if you'd like." Katt murmured.  
"I'm going with him!" Sara snapped.  
"Good for you..." Katt growled.  
Paul laughed before clearing his throat.  
You could hear the saliva being moved between Lincoln and Emma.  
Michael shuddered and Sara gagged.  
Katt clapped. "LOVE! LOVE WILL KEEP US TOGETHER!" She sang.

Paul smiled listening to Katt singing and they pulled up in front of the house as Sara and Michael got out quickly.

"So how long you think they are going to be like that?" Paul asked pointing to the back seat without looking.

Katt gave a laugh, but then looked serious, "Knowing Emma, it can be days, weeks, even years, she's a very passionate person…."

Paul nodded while watching the house, but turned to face Katt, "I'm just hoping one day I'd not have to be running around all the time…."

"I think a Juvie councillor once said to me; you might have done some bad things - But that does not make you a bad person." Katt thought back. Paul's eyebrows pulled together and gave her a pretty confused expression. "Apparently... They were wrong in my case." Katt bit her lip. "But?" Paul felt some coming on. "I don't think ... You're a bad person." She stated finally her eyes fixed on her fingers before thinking to the back seat where the kissing noises and small moans got louder.

Sara and Michael now got back into the car, Michael tapping the back of Paul's seat, "just follow him…" he said now, while Paul pulled out of the drive when Henry did, it was an intense wait, but what was worse, that Paul got out the car, then Michael jumped the driver's seat driving away when Henry did leaving Paul behind, Katt placed her hand on the window looking like a lost puppy, but Henry gave them the memory stick, and it was more travelling, but Katt felt so much better getting to the hotel.  
"I call first shower!" she rushed to the bathroom, before poking her head out, "Give me five minutes, and don't play that tape until I get out."  
Emma was now sitting on the sofa, Lincoln standing by the window until Katt exited the shower and half and hour later, she laughed, "oh man that feels so much better, ok you can play it now!"

Michael rolled his eyes before looking to the memory stick, then tuned to Sara before putting it into the normal everyday laptop, that he probably stolen from someone.  
"Ready…?" He asked Lincoln standing by the window nodded.  
"Yeah…" he replied while he now stood behind Emma rubbing her shoulders, Katt was sitting on her own, her eyes wide.  
"Damn wish I had some popcorn about now!"

Michael pressed the Windows Media Player play icon and the sounds waves started.  
Katt's eyes went huge. Lincoln stopped rubbing Emma's shoulders.  
Emma covered her eyes turning to burry her face into Lincoln's chest.  
"Oh my god..." Sara covered her mouth.  
"It's so... Disgusting ...It's a turn on." Katt whispered.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter fourteen**

Emma wanted to puke in all honesty, everyone else was in a rush about getting a way of using the tap, not Katt and Emma, no they was too busy in the main bedroom, playing snap.  
"So you saying that you want to do all that mummy crap?" Katt said playing with her cards before placing one down, her eyes keeping away.

Emma shrugged, "Guess so, I want at least five kids…" she smiled placing her own card down before looking to the back of the cards in her hand.

"Well, good luck to ya…" Katt said putting her card down, it was a match and her and Emma's hand slapped on the pile at the same time, but Katt shouted, "Snap" first, then taking them.  
"Katt out of all the cards, why the naked lady ones…?" Emma asked while seeing the little amount of cards she was holding, and Katt laughed.  
"I love how fake their boobs are…"  
"Of course YOU would." Emma softly continued staring from Katt's cards to her stomach which was still flat, biting her lip. She looked to seeing Katt shuffling the deck quickly like usual. "Why do you keep looking at me like that?" Katt asked not looking at her.

"Why what?" Emma asked quickly jolting her eyes up to her then to the off white cream coloured wall behind her.

"Like you're hoping I'll change." Katt dealt out the cards.

"I don't want you to change!" Emma snapped quickly. "I just .... I mean... It's dangerous being a pregnant convict ON THE RUN!" Emma quickly said.

"I know that." Katt said her eyes misted looking into Emma's. "Don't you think I know that?"  
Emma looked down to her hands before swallowing. "I never said you didn't but you need to become more careful. I know if I was pregnant I'd probably curl up in a ball." Emma touched her own stomach wondering if there was a baby from the train today. "I get that." Katt whispered. "Nothing is allowed to happen to you Kitty; that and I just never expected you to be a mother." Emma snickered but covered her mouth quickly feeling bad for laughing.  
Katt shook her head. "No. I agree with you; it's scary Emma. Scarier then water." Katt murmured.

"You'll be okay Kitten." Emma grinned finally.

"Of course." Katt nodded wanting to believe that. She put her cards down seeing Lincoln exiting the washroom cleaned up and red from the hot water wearing the same clothing. Michael had exited a while ago. Sara entered. Lincoln sat on the bed beside Emma kissing her neck.

"Love you." He said into her ear making Emma twisted her head around smiling she kissed his lips.

Katt got up and left them be, she walked to the living room. Taking the unused computer in her hands she didn't so much want to touch it because of its connection to Bill Gates. She decided against it putting it down.

Lincoln's fingers ran up Emma's side in the bedroom with a smile. "I am going to hope this works, and then I'd be a free man…" He whispered while playing a hand over her hair, "Me you, and L.J we can be a family, we can make more…" He brushed a hand over her stomach, but Emma bit her lip.

"I'd not make them plans permanent just yet…" she didn't like being so negative, but she wasn't the type, but in the end of everything that happened in her life, she wasn't so optimistic anymore.

"Emma, why are you being so pessimistic?" he said while playing a hand down her arm watching her face, he wanted to know the insides of her thoughts; he wanted to be the only person who knew all of her.  
"I'm not being pessimist, I'm a realist!"

Katt had now picked up a copy of Harry Potter and the order of the phoenix, she started to read it, she didn't know what the book was about but thought the cover looked cool.  
Michael walked in while studying her, "you seen Linc?" He asked while Katt peeked up from the book.  
"Attached to Emma's face, or by now probably her vag!"

"You're being a pessimist." Lincoln muttered lacing his fingers into hers holding her held as she tried to wiggly away. "Please." Lincoln whispered.  
"Lincoln! You could die!" Emma turned to be chest to chest with him. "I could. But I won't because I'm not going to endanger myself." He brushed her fingers behind her ear. "HA!" Emma snapped trying to become angry with him. "I am serious!" Lincoln nodded.

"Because; I really wanted to picture that." Michael sat down beside her but far away from her at the same time. Katt looked back to her book the words confused her. "What the fuck is a Muggle?" Katt asked

Michael laughed, "You know that is a children's book…?" Michael now said looking to the cover, but Katt pulled it close to her face ignoring him.  
"Shut the fuck up Muggle!" she said now glaring over the cover of the book, Michael staring at her.  
"You don't even know what it means!" he laughed while she placed it down for a second.  
"Well I'm thinking it's an insult, so shut the fuck up Muggle!" she now started to read again, she missed curling up with a book and reading while Michael headed towards the main bed room.  
"I hope they're doing it, like hard core if you walk in there!"

Michael glared, putting his hand on the door knob. "Shut up S-"  
"FINISH THAT WORD AND I'LL STAB YOU!" Katt hissed darkly.  
Michael snickered. He turned the knob pushing the door open. He kept his eyes closed. "If you're sleeping with each other... Say Banana..." Michael kept his eyes closed.

Lincoln rolled his eyes letting Emma go, but she got up quickly while tapping Michael's shoulder.  
"His not getting any for a while…"

She closed the door while sitting with Katt in the living area. "I still need to read that one." Emma said while pulling her knees up to her chest, and Katt placed a scrap piece of paper on her page.  
"Emma, I know I'm not the master of relationships, but you really need to stop self destructing everyone that comes to close…" Katt sighed moving closer to her, placing her hand on he knee.  
"Well you're right…" Emma said carefully, "you're not a master of relationships…" her eyes glancing to the books, but Katt laughed

"Ok, fine, but please tell me what a Muggle is?" her eyes wide glancing to the main room before looking to Emma.  
"It's a name for non magical people…" she said while sucking her finger.

"Ohhh!!!!!!!!!" Katt then looked back to the book. "Who is Remus?" She asked.  
"A werewolf... Big nose... Old.... Unloved well ... Actually there is this..." Emma started but stopped.  
"Who is Lord Voldemort?" Katt stated onto the papers.  
"He is the darkness of all evil... I am Lord Voldemort turns around to be Tom Marvolo Riddle. But his father was a Muggle so ... He hated that... He wants to kill everyone who isn't a pure-blood." Emma stated.  
"Which is?" Katt was interested.  
"It's someone who is wizard full out... Like a pure dog." Emma tried to explain to a Muggle.  
"Oh... Ha Riddle ... I like that." Katt smiled.  
"You're a freak." Emma stated.  
Katt curled onto Emma. "Read to me?" She asked, Katt wasn't the best reader in the world.  
Emma rolled her eyes remembering the days when she would sit and read for hours and Katt word listen.

Emma now picked up the book taking the book mark out and started to read, she read when all of the crazy activity was going on around them, but when Sara had come back with a strange man that Emma stopped reading, it wasn't a good time, but it was even worse when he said the words Emma dreaded.  
"It won't stand up in a court o law!" he sighed, but Emma threw the book across the room, her temper was at breaking point, Katt jumped up staring at the book.  
"Emma!" she snapped while Emma tuned to Lincoln.  
"I knew it!" her voice holding back tears, "I fucking KNEW IT!" her voice making the room suddenly more tense, but she stormed out of the room slamming the door behind her.  
Katt was hugging the book while the man sighed, "What I can tell this is something the president doesn't want heard…" he said holding it, and Lincoln was torn from the door to the man.  
"Like black mail?" he said feeling a little more hopeful, but his eyes kept going to door again.

"For a presidential pardon…" Michael added with a smirk, and Sara was looking shocked, and Katt laughed.

"The woman who set me up, is going to be the one to set me free…" he said with a stiffen laugh.

"Don't forget me!" Katt waved her hand looking hopeful.

Michael looked at Katt. He stared for the longest minute but then slowly nodded. Sara shook her head. "No! Michael!" Sara hissed. "Katt is a killer! A cold blooded killer! She isn't innocent like Lincoln! Or you!" Sara pulled his shirt. You could see Michael's eyes thinking it over upon his mind like usual.  
"Fine. I don't care honestly." Katt's hopeful eyes turned into a dark pair of unloved eyes. "She gets a pardon." Lincoln looked to Michael. "Linc!" Sara said defensively. "I said she gets a pardon too!" Lincoln's eyes dark to Sara for once.

Katt poked her tongue out at Sara before smiling to Lincoln, "This would be good news for Emma…" she said but then got up heading to the main room.  
"Ok, she bolted…" Katt added, but the man was leaving and Michael stared to Katt.  
"Right so, if you were Emma, upset where would you go?"

Katt now thought for a moment, she tried to remember of all the times when Emma got into fights with her dad, or had trouble dealing with school work.  
"She goes to the workmen's docks…" Katt said with a smile, "Every time she's pissed off, she goes there to look at the people working, but then at night she said everything looks peaceful…"

Lincoln's eyes looked to Katt. "You know for sure she'll be there?" He was serious.  
Katt nodded seriously. "I know her." She was confident in that. She knew.  
"Positive?" Lincoln asked again.  
"STOP DOUBTING ME!" Katt growled.  
Lincoln nodded. "Okay." He then started.  
"Go! Lincoln! Go find her!" Katt said quickly. "Right!" Lincoln said before looking to Michael. Michael and he spoke for a long moment about a plan before taking off.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Lincoln was now sitting in the office, it was strange being here, but he couldn't find Emma anywhere, he pace the little room hoping for all the best when Derrick come in, "Ok man, I go you the tickets you wanted, and a woman you described was seen sitting on the dock, so I told her you was looking for her, but well, she kinda…" he froze handing Lincoln the ticket and the beer, and Lincoln nodded.  
"I understand man, thanks…" he added while Derrick opened the door, and Emma was standing behind it in a soft summer dress.  
"Just in case, cos I heard Panama is hot…" she stepped into the office while Derrick gave Lincoln the thumbs up walking away.

Katt was looking to Alex's face; he was staring at her while Sara was just glaring at them both.  
"You know this is all your fault…" Sara snapped to Katt, but Katt was ignoring her, she hadn't seen Alex since he was shot, and he looked scary, she knew someone who was an addicted, and for some reason it broke her heart.

"I don't want a addict baby…" she whispered softly to herself, and Sara's eyes snapped to look at Katt.  
"What was that?" he asked watching Katt's face.  
Sara was quick to ask him, "so what you using?"

Lincoln's eyes dropped scanning her feet up her legs, up her prefect to him body to her face. A smile lit across his face. "You look beautiful." Lincoln put the tickets and beet down walking toward her. Emma stood there like a real life doll her eyes watching him with their topical mix. Lincoln placed his hands on her face pulling her head up only a bit he pressed his lips onto hers. Emma pressed her lips back slowly in return her fingers running up his arms holding her face.

Alex turned his attention his eyes unfocused as his fingers tapped against the glass. His reached into his pocket and twisted open his pen. "Want one?" He asked throwing it to Sara who caught it between her palms. "No." She managed. "Save it for later." Alex shook a bit. She stared at the while till. "Varatil... That's a pretty intense tranquilizer." Sara studied it again. Katt didn't like this standing up. Alex pointed the gun at her his eyes cold. She sat back down.

Emma pulled out of the kiss when the phone rang, "you better get that…" Emma smiled sitting down on the sofa, she felt happy hugging herself watching Lincoln have a conversation before placing the phone near the laptop, Emma wanted to close her ears forever, it was one of the worst things to have to keep listening to over and over again.

He hung up the phone before joining her on the sofa, his hands brushing up her arms again.  
"Where were we?" he asked before leaning down kissing her softly, Emma now smiled kissing him back, it was nice.

"Take these every day?" Sara asked while Alex kept pacing in front of the window.  
"Twenty Milligrams…" he brushed his hand over his face, he was avoiding looking at them, and it made him feel sick to still be the pawn.

"Must feel like you're walking under water." Sara added while Katt glared at her face, she didn't speak for the fear of pissing him off, but swear to god she was going to re break her nose.

"I do, it's very quiet down here…" he said softly, his eyes scanning over Katt who was biting her thumb nail, she avoided looking to anything.  
"That's why you started, right? The peace and quiet? That's not why you do it anymore though, is it? Now, it's the headaches, right? And you probably don't sleep. And you know you're gonna destroy yourself, right? Her voice was soft, but it cut right into Alex as his eyes finally meet hers.

"I haven't ruled that out as a possibility, better hope we hear from your boyfriend…." he now turned away from them placing his hand on the glass.

Lincoln's fingers stroked down her face, His tongue licking her lower lip lovingly. Emma parted her lips slowly allowing his rough tongue to explore into her mouth. Over her own tongue, feeling the tickle softly as he took his time. His hand on her thigh; Emma moved her hand up the side of his face to the stubble of his hairline. Lincoln twisted his tongue with hers.

Sara looked to Katt who was looking down shaking her legs together to distract herself from everything going on in her mind. Her crazy sick twisted mind. Maybe having a baby right now was a bad thing... Maybe she'd fall down some stairs. Get shot. She kept her eyes closed tightly knowing that if she looked at Alex she wouldn't be able to control herself.... From crying.

Alex now was fully panicking; it was something he didn't know what do to with these two, he knew that Katt had no ties to Michael, but then he knew Sara too much it was just so predictable to know she'd always run back to him.  
"I've given you every chance, but I'm going to have to do this, and it's all going to be your fault Sara, you want both your deaths on your head."  
Katt now went wide eyed glancing to Alex, it was one of them moments of wishing she could give the plan away, but if she did then he would get Emma, ad she didn't want that to happen.

Michael had knocked on the door, Lincoln stop the kissing, it made Emma pout crossing her arms as Lincoln opened the door to show Michael who looked like he'd been through the ropes with Mike Tyson.

"It's done!" Michael whispered as he sat down, and Emma was quick to touch his face playing it carefully over the red mark that soon would be a black eye.  
"What the hell happened to you, Mike?" Emma now felt Michael push he hand away, hi eyes finding hers.  
"It's nothing I'm ok!"

Katt swallowed keeping her mouth closed she could careless about Sara right now. As long as Emma was okay, Katt was doing her job. Sara shiftily knocked something over making Alex turn fast. Sara grabbed his gun holding it up shaking her eyes were scared. She grabbed her bag. Backing out of the room still holding the gun she took off. Alex watched Katt who was still standing there. Grabbing Harry Potter she ran off.

Alex dialled Lang who was already following Sara, Who was in the car driving toward the piers.

Katt had stolen a car her heart was racing, she new Sara was being followed. Katt dialled a number. "Hello?" Sara said. "You're being tailed." Katt said watching out the windshield. "I know!" Sara panicked. "Let me pass you... I'll divert..." Katt said seriously hanging up the phone. Katt watched Sara slowing down Katt zoomed past quickly...

Lincoln swallowed. Turning to the TV his eyes focused to it watching Caroline walking to her podium. Michael was breathing heavy, Watching intense hunger in his eyes. Emma was biting her nails nervously and she hated nail biters.

"I have been diagnosed with a series form of cancer, so I must step down from being your ruler and chief…" she stepped down from the podium.

Emma jumped when she heard the beer bottle hit the wall, her eyes snapped to Lincoln who looked really pissed off, and Emma turned to Michael.

"Ok this isn't at all good…" she now turned to face Lincoln who was holding his head looking pissed off.

"So what do we do now…?" Lincoln said trying to calm down for Emma's sake.

"We disappear…" Michael added with his eyes looking huge.

Katt took the long way to the docks, but no one was following her, she knew that they were not going to let Sara out of their sight, but in the end Katt hated Gingers, she rather be with Emma, Michael and Lincoln sailing off to Panama, than having it be Sara.

Katt ditched the car at the dock while rushing she could see Emma wearing a dress as she jumped on her back quickly.

"Baby…" she squealed into her ear, and Michael was staring at Katt in surprise.

"Where's Sara?" He asked as Katt jumped off of Emma, and looked disappointed.

"What no hello, how are you…" Katt placed a hand on her hip pouting.

"I left he at the hotel hours ago, I was looking for Emma, remember…" Katt lied, and for one Michael brought it.

Michael nodded slowly swallowing the rising panic emerging in his stomach.  
Lincoln watched Katt for a minute before licking his lower lip. "You're going to be able to make it on a boat for a while?" He casually asked putting his arm around Emma who rested her head on his chest. Katt narrowed her eyes. "Are you planning to sink it?" His eyes were narrowed. Emma scoffed. "Oh you'd think that wouldn't you." Emma then smiled. "Can never be too careful." Katt nodded.

Standing on the boat Katt stayed far away from the side as possible as Emma glance out to the water, "Man, can we like go already!!" she was glancing around the boat deck, she could see Michael and Lincoln talking before turning around to face Katt.

"So what really happened?" Emma asked turning to face Katt with a smirk, her hands still holding onto the railings, but Katt stared at her nervous.

"Emma, why don't you come back here, where it's safe…" Katt smile was false, but her hand reached for Emma's.

"Katt I'm perfectly safe, now spill it!" Emma's eyes scanned Katt's face, she knew that girl too much to know the story she feed Michael, "you knew I'd come here, so don't say you didn't know where I was, so where is Sara?"

Katt laughed, "Probably being arrested while we speak…"

Emma froze her eyes narrowed toward Katt. "What?" She snapped.  
"Alex was holding us hostage. She took off and so did I... I told her I'd 'divert' the police from her." Katt was snickering darkly.  
"You... Are you serious?" Emma didn't know what to say. She knew Katt didn't like Sara but she didn't think Katt ... Well obviously she didn't think. Her eyes un narrowed before shaking her head seriously. "I can't BELIEVE this." She glared. "Well you better because it's true." Katt didn't feel emotions like normal people should feel them. Michael and Lincoln had been listening the whole time. Michael bolted for the stairs but the boat horn had already sounded.

"Well then, this is going to be awkward…" Emma now sat down next to Katt avoiding the look on Michael's face, but most of all Lincoln.

"I'm not perfect, I don't like her, and she's just a mean person…" Katt said simply while Emma placed her hands in her hair, but then turned to face Katt.

"It's ok, just I can try and clean this mess up…" her eyes now scanned over Katt with a frown, "Just tell me one thing." she added while Lincoln was cooling Michael down. "Why did you come here?" her voice soft, and Katt's eyes got big.

"I didn't want to lose you, and never see you again…"

Emma raised her eyebrow. "Really?" She asked.  
"Plus... I've always wanted a cute little Panama hat ... Which are actually made in Brazil..." Katt stated.  
Emma kept her eyebrow raised. "I thought I was supposed to be the smart one here."

Katt laughed while the boat sailed, they talked and joked most of the journey away.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter sixteen**

"At least you didn't puke the WHOLE time." Emma rubbed Katt's back lightly.  
"No; just ... MOST of the time." Katt yawned feeling cracker. "Emma..." Katt murmured.

"Yes my kitten?" Emma was dizzy hyper from the salt water and the boat fumes. "Beat me back to the cracker factory..." Katt's stomach grumbled in upset and hunger. "Katt you're not white." Lincoln reminded her putting his arm around Emma's waist. Emma lent up kissing Lincoln on the lips as they stood on the docks. "Come on." Michael said walking off last. "I am... HALF white." Katt pointed out. "So! You'd be like the bread ... That is white but ... Has all the whole wheat goodness?" Emma giggled.

Lincoln rolled his eyes while they started to walk, "I swear you just seem to be completely sane one minute, and totally insane the next…" Lincoln kissed Emma's forehead before rushing to catch up with Michael.

"Its cos of the, what did you take…?" Katt asked looking to Emma's eyes, but Emma stepped back.

"I didn't take anything, I'm just happy…" Emma said while linking arm with Katt walking slowly behind Michael and Lincoln.

"So LSD…" Katt muttered while Emma burst out into giggles.

"If that's the fowl ass coffee they gave us."

Katt snickered brightly before putting her arm around Emma as they walked before they both stumbled together almost off the docks. "SWEET HOME..." Emma started. "ALABAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Katt said with pride. "WHERE THE SKIES ARE SO BLUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They screamed together.

Lincoln was walking in front of them glancing behind, he tried not to laugh but he couldn't be grumpy with this sun in the sky, a nice beach. "Come on you two…" Lincoln called as Katt and Emma burst into giggles and rushed to keep up with Lincoln who was trying to stop Michael being so miserable.

"Mike. Cheer up please." Lincoln stated.  
Michael pouted. Listening to Katt and Emma laugh made him sadder. He almost started to cry.

Lincoln smiled while holding Emma on his lap, it was a crowded but Katt sat beside Michael, her eyes scanning his face.

"Least you're not wearing them horrible pants…" Katt placed a hand on Michael's shoulder as he shrugged her off, it wasn't that he didn't like her, it was that Sara wasn't here, and he wanted her so badly, hearing Emma giggle when ever Lincoln moved his hands over her made Michael feel more pissed off.

"What is that smell, it's really sweet?" Lincoln asked Michael, Emma was leaning forward as well to hear the answer.

"It's bananas and sugar cane, Panama's biggest exports…" Michael answer was dull, and Katt rolled her eyes, she was giving up on the cheer pickle up front.

"Do you know, when I was fourteen, Katt left a banana out in the sun to see if it would tan…" Emma laughed, and Lincoln rubbed a hand over her stomach holding her still against his lap.

"And what happened?" Lincoln asked as Katt snapped her head around to join the conversation.

"It got covered in ants, and Emma freaked out like a baby." Katt now laughed while Emma pouted.

"You didn't have to spray me with the hose though…"

"But you were wearing white!" Katt pouted in return.  
Lincoln's eyes looked to Emma's boobs. His eyes went wide.  
"They were not that big then." Katt added.  
"Stop talking about my tits!" Emma cupped her breasts in her hands.

"I believe you asked the foot ball team that once after you lost your shirt in the showers." Katt grinned.

Lincoln now stared at Emma for the longest moment before she rolled her eyes, and playfully glared at Katt.

"She was a cheerleader you know…" Katt added while Emma covered her face with her hands while Michael quickly turned around to look at her.  
"That was you!" Michael's eyes scanned over Emma who was going pink around the ears.

"Yeah; it was her; were you the nerd under the score board?" Katt asked looking at Michael.  
"Way to be nice!" Lincoln snapped at Emma.

"Michael was finished school anyways..." Katt added while trying not to laugh.  
Emma peeked threw her fingers tomato red. "Stop talking about me please!" She then paused. "Katt got busted spray painting a cock on the back wall!"  
"Hey! There was spray paint and a blank wall... What was I meant to do?" Katt muttered. Emma now raised an eyebrow and Lincoln was still staring at Michael.  
"It was a college game." Katt continued.

Lincoln was still staring at Michael it was one of them moments he wished he took the invitation to come. "I can't believe you never told me!" his voice sounded disappointed.

"Lincoln, I was sixteen!" Emma snapped while her eyes looked at everyone, then back to her chest. "Ok can everyone stop staring at my tits please!" her voice squeaked as everyone suddenly looked else where, but Katt quickly leaned over the seat and.

"HONK!" Katt squeezed Emma's boob playfully, and then burst into giggled, "sorry Emma, they are just really nice boobs…" Emma's mouth was wide open as her eyes snapped to Lincoln who was grinning.

"LINCOLN!" Emma glared while placing her hands on her chest as if it made them invisible.

"She has a point… They are amazing."

Katt grinned and Lincoln she held up her hand and Lincoln high fived her.  
"See? He agrees." Katt winked to Emma. "You're a good maker outer as well." Katt wiggled her eyebrows.  
"True that SISTER!" Lincoln said in his best gay voice high fiving Katt again.  
"This is humiliating." Emma murmured.  
"Katt, are you a lesbian?" Michael asked.  
The four of them went silent. Emma started choking on her spit and almost died. Lincoln patted her back laughing even harder then Emma. Emma was wheezing for air. Michael looked at all of them.  
"No Michael. I'm not a Lesbian. I enjoy cock as much as pussy..." Katt grinned.

"She is even fifty-fifty; she told me when we were twelve. She just was like; Hi my name is Katt and I am an even bi-sexual." Emma was still laughing. "Not to be mean..." Lincoln stopped catching himself forgetting Michael didn't know.

Michael was now staring from Katt to Emma; Lincoln was staring at Michael when the bus stopped.

"Ok enough with awkward sex talk, and let's get off…" Emma jumped off Lincoln's lap getting to the exit, Michael slowly followed as Katt was still laughing as her and Lincoln were the last off the bus.

"So Emma, I have to know…?" Michael started as Emma lifted a hand making him stop mid sentence.

"I love guy, I've always loved guys, and I had sex once with a girl, it wasn't my thing!" Emma now turned around and carried on walking trying to stop herself going redder.  
Michael staring at Katt as she shrugged, "Don't look at me…" she then snapped her eyes forward. "EMMA!!" she screamed while running after her, "How dare you lose your lesbian virginity to someone else!"

Lincoln and Michael were now behind watching Katt jump on Emma's back knocking the both onto the ground, Michael staring. "We really should stop her…" He said slowly while Lincoln nodded.

"Yeah, but just give it one more moment…" Lincoln now licked his bottom lip watching Katt on top of Emma.

"Linc, please don't say this is turning you on…" Michael rolled his eyes and Lincoln laughed.

"Don't tell me you're not!"

Michael stared at his older brother for a minute before his eyes went back to looking at Emma and Katt.  
Katt bounced on Emma's lower stomach slash pelvic bone softly of course not hurting her.  
"Katt... Stop trying to make yourself cream." Emma whispered.  
"It's ... I'm horny okay." Katt muttered started on rock on Emma next her hands were just under Emma's breasts.  
"Katt! Not my style!" Emma narrowed her eyes.  
"Sixty seconds? Please?" Katt jolted a bit.  
"Katt!" Emma tried pushing her of from the shoulders but her fingers ran across Katt's breast my accident. "Please...." Katt pouted.

Emma now closed her eyes; this was getting to the point of wanting he earth to open up ad swallow her. "If someone doesn't get this crazy bitch of me, I'm going to kill her!" Emma's voice was strained as Michael and Lincoln both rushed towards them. Lincoln with Michael linked their arms around Katt pulling her off Emma, but Katt didn't want to let go without a fight pulling on Emma's dress, and the top of it ripped open, and Emma screamed covering her chest with her hands.

"Fine, I'll stop…" Katt brushed herself off, and stared as Emma was curled on the floor trying to hide herself.

Lincoln glared a bit now. It was no longer funny. He grabbed Katt's sweater getting beside Emma he brushed her hair. "Here. We'll get you a new dress as soon as possible." He sighed. Emma shook her head not liking like at all. She pouted. "Please?" Lincoln whispered coolly. Emma sat up being covered by Lincoln, Lincoln took the sweater pulling it threw her arms he pulled it around her and he zipped it kissing her lips sweetly. "I love you." He reminded. "Love you too." Emma took Lincoln's out stretched hands as he pulled her both up.  
"It's so sweet it's making my stomach sick." Katt gagged quickly pushing pasted Michael throwing up stomach acid into a bush.

Michael glanced to Katt while watching Lincoln with Emma, she was holding onto Lincoln as Michael started to walk forward, Katt standing up and rubbing her mouth, she just hated being super aware of the tiny little bundle of cells that would soon make a foetus.

She rubbed her bare tan armed. Her 'Southern Product' Tattoo was clearly visible against her natural dark skin. She then thought about the star tattoos on her stomach ... They were going to stretch oh lord. She caught up to Michael, Emma and Lincoln now. Lincoln was kissing the top of her head as they walked. Michael was watching them too. Jealous.

When they got to a hut, Emma and Katt stood outside and waited, Emma was watching Katt with cautious eyes.

"Emma, I'm norry…" her eyes looking upset, but Emma closed her eyes holding the hoddie closer to herself. "I mean it; I am just not used to the hormones…"

Emma let out a sigh, "Well you're not ever two weeks, and you're acting crazy…" she laughed, "Don't want to be around when you are like, what six weeks…"

Katt looked around seeing no one she pulled her shirt up looking to the flat toned stomach. "I'm going to ruin this..." She displayed it, before laughing. "I'll be a crazy bitch at six weeks." She snickered.

"Scary. Remind me not to give you anything dangerous... When did you get stars?" Emma raised an eyebrow.

"Ouu' When I was in California." She nodded. "They are gonna be distorted."

"You shouldn't have gotten a tattoo on your stomach." Emma laughed.

"I never planned on children!" Katt started to stare at Emma while she laughed.

"Sorry, it's just, you're worried about stretch marks, when you haven't even got a place to live!" her hand now covered her mouth as she laughed more.

"Oh shut the fuck up Emma!"

"It's true!" Emma continued laughing brightly. Katt narrowed her eyes quickly before Lincoln and Michael exited the shop.

Michael stormed forward, it was weird watching him leave, but Lincoln took Emma's hand looking pissed off.

"Lincoln what's wrong?" Emma asked as Lincoln started to walk them forward without talking, but Emma kept her eyes on his face, "What happened in there?" Emma added while Lincoln's eyes snapped to the back of Michael's head.

"He tried to phone Sara!" his voice harsh, and Katt now rushed to keep up with Michael who was looking seriously angry.

"What happened when that happened?" Emma asked carefully feeling the tension in Lincoln's grasp on her hand. "What do you think happened?" Lincoln snapped not meaning at her but in general. Emma hissed pulling her hand away. "No need to be bitchy!" She glared darkly. "Michael..." Katt started but stopped. Michael glared at her. "Just shut up okay!"

"Forget her Michael!" Lincoln glared. They all had stopped walking.

"Oh I'm sorry? MAYBE SHE MEANS A LITTLE SOMETHING MORE TO ME THAT I CAN'T FORGET HER; YOU REMEMBER VERONICA LINCOLN?"

Emma froze, and Katt was staring at Lincoln face as he glared to Michael. "You take that back Michael!" Lincoln snarled, and Emma wasn't sure what to do, I was like her heart stopped beating.

"No Lincoln!" Michael snapped, and Lincoln charged and Michael knocking them into a group of trees falling down the hill and Emma and Katt stood and watched them.

"It's like you don't care about all the people who died because I broke you out of Fox River!" Michael snapped getting to his feet, and Lincoln glared getting to his feet watching Michael.

"Then maybe you shouldn't have broken me out then!" Lincoln's voice was cold and it made Emma cover her mouth.

"Linc they were going to kill you!" Michael stressed, his eyes wide looking in pain.

"MAYBE YOU SHOULD OF LET THEM!!!!!" Lincoln shouted, Katt jumped at this, but Emma stood completely still before rushing down the hill crashing into Lincoln slapping him hard.

"Don't you fucking dare say that!!!" Emma glared.

Lincoln felt his face stringing starting to burn in a pain he normally didn't experience it wasn't physical pain. It was mental. He just caused pain to the women he loved because he was too selfish. "Emma... I ..." He froze in his words. Emma was glaring to dark she was getting a head ache her hand and fingers stung from slapping him so hard. "No! Lincoln! DON'T!" Emma snapped quickly. "NEVER, EVER, SAY THAT AGAIN!" Emma had tears of anger in her eyes beginning to rundown her cheeks which were red from holding her breath. Katt finally snapped out of her daze. She walked down the hill. "Come on Scofield..." She placed her arm around him pulling him away.

Michael went to force himself free but allowed himself to be taken away a few meters by Katt who stopped with him near a tree. "He doesn't understand!" Michael said roughly but sadly. "I think he does Michael, you're his brother, he is your brother. You ... Lost everything to save him. You know he'd do the same for you." Katt watched as Michael lent against a tree.

"I know, it's just, his getting the happy ending, I just keep thinking, I've screwed up Sara's life, and it could have been Emma's…" Michael now glanced to Lincoln trying to calm Emma down.

"Linc he, Emma is here, and safe, Sara is back there, and could be facing 25 years…"

Michael narrowed his eyes.

"Do you want me to lie Michael? Tell you she is fine?" Katt's eyes scanned into his. "It would help right now yes." Michael nodded. "I don't give false hope." Katt whispered.

Michael now took a deep breath glancing back to Emma who was now kissing Lincoln, he was alive, that is what Michael wanted, but he wasn't meant to fall in love with Sara.

"Michael, in the end, she did what she did to protect you…" Katt said brushing her hand on his arm and Michael stared.

"When did you become so nice…?" his voice confused, but Katt looked more confused than he did.

"Maybe it's the heat here, scatters my brain…" she now tapped her head and Michael laughed as Lincoln and Emma joined them.

"Oh yeah, the boat…" Michael said pointing the way up the beach.

"That is far way." Katt pouted.  
Emma nodded. "Up!" She snapped to Lincoln.  
Lincoln stared for a long moment before he bent down low enough that Emma jumped onto his back not thinking twice. He sunk into the white sand, jumping a bit putting his arms around her legs. Emma smiled brightly. "Whoa!" She forgot she didn't like heights to much - But she was too lazy to walk.  
A large wave came rushing over to them it almost touched Katt's feet she had screamed and jumped into Michael's arms clinging for dear life.

Michael rolled his eyes before putting Katt back down the other side of the water, but then laughed, "you are strange…" he muttered before they all started to walk to the little peer that had a yacht, and Emma was resting her head on Lincoln's as they got to closer to the Boat Lincoln put her down and they all got on board while Michael put the code in the padlock.

"Nice, where's the booze?" Emma asked while Michael opened the door, and Lincoln laughed.

Michael pointed to the small boat opening and Katt looked horrified. "I'm going to stand here!" She sat on the dock carefully scared shitless. Lincoln ducked into the boat before you hear himself talking to himself. He reappeared with a bottle of Jack holding it up Emma grabbed it opened it she took a large drink laughing at Katt. "What? Scared?"

"Yes obviously!!" Katt glared. "I don't like water and I don't like being in a boat with a cabin UNDER water." She crossed her arms tightly.

Michael ignored her taking out his phone he went to; EGDN, and logged in scrolling down the threads he noticed one from 3.5Nando he picked it and read it; _The Bag's still got THE BAG. He's in __Panama City__. At the Fin Del Camino Hotel. If you're there and want to help put that bird back in a cage - let me know. __Sucre_ He read....


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter seventeen**

After they all agreed the not worry about the money, Emma had gone into the cabin to see a man shirt, she quickly changed into it, then used a belt tying it just around her waist, so the shirt now looked like a dress. Lincoln quickly stepped in to take a look, his eyes scanning from her legs up to her waist, his eyes looking amazed.

"Never going to look at shirts the same way again…" he whispered into her ear as he held her close, his hands running over her ass pulling her on him tighter.

"Lincoln, control yourself…" Emma giggled as she now listened, "Is it me? Or it got a little too quiet."

Michael wasn't going to let T-Bag get away, and he jumped back on the dock with Katt who looked surprised. "Michael what are you doing?" She said while looking to the boat seeing both Lincoln and Emma were in the cabin.

"Do you want T-Bag to get away?" he snapped getting Katt's attention, his eyes scanned her, so she bit her lip before rolling her eyes.

"No…" she added while playing with her shirt and Michael looked her over.

"Want to help…?" he asked as Katt nodded quickly, "Then we better make a move on…"

Lincoln listened. Hearing nothing but rolling water. It scared him slightly. Maybe a whole SWAT/ETF team was outside the boat; but they were in Panama there was no American laws. He swallowed shaking his thoughts. Emma laced her fingers into his. He started going up the small narrowed stairs carefully. Getting up there Emma looked around not seeing Michael or Katt her stomach twisted.

"What the hell…" Emma followed Lincoln standing on the deck, and glanced around trying to figure out what on earth to do, maybe it was just her, but she didn't trust the feeling in her stomach.

"His gone after Theodore hasn't he!" Emma finally said as Lincoln jumped off the boat.

"You stay here, I'm going to find them…" Lincoln held his hand up, and Emma sat down playing with the bottle of Jack.

Katt was following beside Michael they were keeping a same pace. Michael put his arm out stopping her and she stopped. She followed his eyes as he looked to see two men, undercover agents. Looking up Michael grabbed Katt pulling her back away from the eye line. Katt dusted her jeans off. "What's your plan now?" Katt asked quickly. Michael glared his eyes wide looking around.

"Papi." The accent of Fernando broke Michael's glare of looking around he turned around seeing Katt with her hands up and then looking to Bellick holding a gun close to Katt. "Put em up Scofield." Bellick hissed.

"Sucre! What about the message...?" Michael asked while raising his hands.

"What message?" Fernando stared to Michael.

Emma waited a few moments before jumping taking one last swig from the bottle, what Lincoln was thinking she was just going to sit on some dumb boat until they all got back.

She got off the boat before heading into the direction of where Lincoln was heading, she got to a group of people, and then scanned around seeing a woman by a stall.

"Puedele me dice cómo llegar al Hotel de Aleta Del Camino?" [You be able tells me how to arrive at the Hotel of Flipper Of The Road?] Emma felt her voice shiver as she now wiped sweat from her forehead waiting for an answer.

The woman smiled, her eyes lighting up as she now glanced around the stall, "sí, es justo arriba ese sendero, usted no lo puede perder." [yes, it is just up that path, you cannot lose it], she then handed Emma a fan looking her up and down.

"mucho gracias!" [a lot of thanks] Emma waved the woman goodbye as she now started to make her way to the hotel.

"EGDN?" Michael questioned.

"I never wrote no message Papi." Fernando shook his head.

"Awkward." Katt whispered her hands still up but they had the urge to protect her stomach, The little tiny small cell cluster.

Bellick hissed. "I don't know what you're talking about, nor do I care!" He scoffed.

"It was a set up." Michael wasn't listening.

"Michael!" Fernando said quickly.

"He has Mariecruz! Where is the money?" Fernando was pleading now.

Michael's eyes focused attention on Fernando. "T-Bag has it." Michael looked to Bellick.

"We'll I WANT IT!" Bellick growled.

"Papi please!" Fernando said again. Katt swallowed nerves kicking in.

"I'll make a deal." Michael stated feeling the heat baking into his skin.

"What kind of DEAL?" Bellick moved the gun to Michael.

"You get your money, Mariecruz isn't harmed and I get T-Bag." Michael was serious. Bellick blinked.

"You got yourself a deal Fish; But you screw me over I'll put a bullet in your friend." His head cocked to Katt. Michael nodded.

Katt took a deep breath pulling the hotels fire alarm she dashed back outside quickly near Michael and Fernando avoiding Bellick. People started flooding from the hotel as Spanish hotel speakers were repeating; "Everyone out." T-Bag exited out the door with the bag over his left shoulder. Two agents stood up and proceeded to follow T-Bag. Michael and Katt hot on the tail first being casual where Bellick and Fernando were a few steps behind. Katt glanced back hearing a noise she swore she'd seen something but almost tripped catching herself she bit her lip.

"Remember. Fernando Katt you disarm the agents. I'll be in the alley." Michael's eyes flaring. They all had stopped watching T-Bag enter into a building. Fernando and Katt nodded to each other. Katt had an uneasy felling putting herself into total danger. Well her cluster of cells. Fernando and Katt walked into the doors, seeing the two agents. Katt jumped up grabbing onto ones neck. She winced falling back onto her back with the agent on top of her, she squeezed around his neck. Felling herself getting picked up and shaken off she stood up brining her knee up into his stomach she grabbed the gun holding up to his head. Fernando was doing the same to the next agent. Both put their hands up, turning around. Katt pushed her agent out into the back Alley were Michael was waiting with duct tape and rope.

Emma was humming a mission impossible as she tailed behind Lincoln, it was weird seeing him being all sneaky, but then so was she.

It was strange but her eyes kept focused on Lincoln so much that she didn't feel the hand slip around her mouth pulling her back, her eyes wide open as she started to flare her legs trying to get anyone's attention before being dragged into a back ally out of sight.

Alex was holding Emma as tight as he could until he felt the back of her elbow crash him into the ribs, her hand quickly fumbled up finding his wound from when he was shot digging her fingers in, and Alex screamed in pain letting her go, he dropped the gun and Emma didn't know what to do staring at the gun, and then glaring at Alex as she quickly picked it up with shaking hands.

"Ok, don't move, you, don't do anything…" Emma held the gun tight in her hand, but it felt heavy, she didn't like holding a gun, she hated it more than simply seeing it.

"You can't fire it…" Alex mocked in his edgy tone.

Tying up the agents, Katt kneed the one who crushed her into the floor. They glared at her. "Okay. Come on." Michael said to mostly Katt and Fernando but Bellick as well sadly. Michael walked back into the building to find T-Bag he was going to put him back in prison. No matter what it took.

Katt was first up some stairs she paused seeing T-Bag standing there waiting as if expecting. His twisted smile appeared across his face.

"Hello Little Cousin." He grinned.  
Katt felt a jolt of fear run across her.  
"Shut up." Katt glared darkly finally.  
"Well I finally see where the crazy comes from." Bellick murmured.  
"Shut up." T-bag and Katt said together. Katt shuddered. "WHERE'S THE MONEY!?" She yelled holding the gun up her voice echoed.  
T-Bag put his hands up ... Well hand he pointed to the closet.  
Bellick knocked Katt off balance running to check it out. Katt fell back. Michael caught her quickly putting her back on balance.

"Thanks." Katt whispered. Bellick screamed staring at a dead hooker. T-Bag started laughing. Police Sirens started getting closer. Katt turned her head away for two seconds then looked back hearing a gun go off, Bellick hitting the floor, T-Bag grabbing the back and taking off. Fernando followed as well as Michael Katt didn't look back either.

Alex was quick to get back to his feet, before Emma knew it she pulled the trigger closing her eyes and screamed.

"Ahh!" Alex cried as Emma felt the gun still humming in her hand, her face had gone completely white.

"I'm sorry…" she said while opening her eyes, Alex was holding his ear while she was shaking.

"You shot me, and you're saying sorry…" Alex noticed the wound wasn't a bad one before grabbing Emma's wrist and pulling her closer to him taking the gun away from her. "You're not a bad person, you know, but you picked the wrong time to be a bad aim…"

Emma swallowed a lump in her throat before feeling Alex cuff her hands behind her back.

"You can't arrest me here!" she said, her voice was shaking like crazy, but Alex looked like he was losing it.

"I'm not arresting you; you just become my bargaining chip…"

T-Bag pushed over a trash bin running quickly toward the streets. Katt winced watching him getting hit by a car. Horns honked. Fernando pushed past and grabbed T-Bag before he managed to get up. Michael grabbed the bag and they pulled both back into the alley. Glaring darkly T-Bag had his mouth closed. "Sucre, get up a car." Michael said. Fernando nodded adrenaline rushing into his blood he took off toward a lot. "You are going back to jail."

Emma felt her stomach churn, he was now walking her through the back allies, it was strange being with Alex, but his hands kept a tight hold of her.

"Withdrawals are a bitch…" Emma said when they got to a warehouse, and Alex sat against a box watching her closely.

"What would you know about that?" he said while watching her, her face would blur, but come back to focus, "Helped your friend Katt!" he snapped while Emma closed her eyes.

"No!" her voice harsh, but she then carried on, "My mum was addicted to Lorcet …" she now glanced to Alex glancing around the warehouse, "Dad kept it all hush, hush…"

Fernando had hot wired a car and Michael was driving them to the US Embassy. Katt was sitting passenger seat watching the road. Carefully inhaling and exhaling quickly. Michael was tensed. Fernando screamed in a painful groan and Katt turned her head quickly seeing T-Bag up with his back against the window his hand in a stabbing formation.

Fernando with a large gapping hole in his chest, Blood was spurting out of it. Michael turned his head for a minute shocked he cut the wheel to hard and Katt felt the car spinning near a flip. The car stopped in a crash. Katt's head was dizzy listening to fuzzy voices and slamming. "GO! ... Get Him Papi!!" Fernando said feeling queasy. Katt was staring at Michael who watched T-Bag taking off.

"GO MICHAEL! I'll take care of 'Nando!" She hissed. Michael nodded jumping from the car he ran quickly behind T-Bag - with the Bag and a screw driver still in his hands.

Alex tapped his hands on his lap watching Emma, she was quiet, her eyes kept flashing towards him, but he kept watching her.

"So you think you can relate to me, because of what happened to your mother…" he said darkly while he kept watching her eyes, he kept trying to focus on the details of her eyes to step himself feeling crazy.

"No, I'm just saying that you need to really take a look in the mirror, cos to be honest," Emma took a deep breath looking to the window.

"I hope Lincoln and Michael are getting as far away from here as possible…" her voice calm, but Alex grabbed her face forcing her to look at him, his eyes were crazy.

"I'm thinking, Lincoln wouldn't dream of going anywhere without you!" His voice a hiss, and Emma kept still avoiding to look into his eyes. "I'm right…" Alex voice spat over her face making her look directly at him.

"BITE ME!" she hissed while he squeezed her face letting her go.

Katt pulled her t-shirt off leaving her in a plain wife women wife beater. She pressed it to Fernando's chest wound. Holding him up as well she started making her way to the hospital which was close. She was glaring at the surrounding, Stupid Panama. "Oh. Mami... Oh ..." Fernando groaned gasping for air. Dragging him into a hospital she looked to the closest nurse; "La herida masculina de treinta anos de edad de la punalada al pecho perdido por lo menos dos o pintas de árbol de sangre!" She said quickly. [Thirty year old male stab wound to the chest lost at least two or tree pints of blood.] A nurse nodded quickly taking Fernando and a Doctor exited quickly.

"you know, it amazes me to see what a woman like you, sees in a man of Lincoln's reputation…" he now moved closer to Emma, she kept her eyes on him at all times, it was one of them things she didn't want to remember, and her pulled her face again.

"Look, I am going to say this once, when Lincoln find me, I can't wait to watch him beat the shit out of you!" her voice hissed as he slapped her. "Make you feel more of a man to beat up on a woman!" she glared, but her eyes kept tight on his. "May be what Katt likes, but it's not how I roll!" her eyes glazed over as Alex now stepped back picking up his cell phone dialling, but no one answered.

Lincoln was heading back to the boat as was Michael with the bag on money. Michael quickly got on the boat looking around, "I think Katt must still be at the hospital with Sucre…" he said glancing around the boat, but Lincoln was worried.

"Mike, is Emma down there?" He called from the deck as Michael went into the cabin, Lincoln glancing around the beach.

"No she's not here!" Michael called, as Lincoln pulled his hands over his head looking worried.

"Michael!" Lincoln called while watching his brother exiting he cabin his eyes desperate to see her anywhere.

When the phone rung it caught them both off guard as Lincoln reached for it slowly as he picked it up.

"Hello…" his voice low, but he could hear breathing on the other end.

Alex listened to Lincoln's voice. He had a sinister smile plastered over his face the corner of his lips twitched for a fix. His fingers clenched the Motorola Razor mobile phone before releasing the poor piece of plastic and microchips into a looser grip. "Hello Lincoln." Alex finally spoke. Hearing the tension appear on the other line and Lincoln's breathing become sharp Alexander knew this was going to be easier then expected. Emma twitched around the pole, her eyes darkly glaring. "Mahone? What do you...? Want?" Lincoln sounded disgusted.

Alex now smirked, "Well it's more of who you are missing right now…" he said in a sinister tone, and then could feel more tension from the other end of the phone.

Emma was glaring to Alex while he placed a hand over her mouth, "So Lincoln what is my betting you want her safe?"

Lincoln narrowed his eyes darkly. "What do you want Mahone?!?!?!" He questioned anxiously, biting his lip nervously. He heart sinking into his chest wondering about his Emma and her well being. He didn't care what it took.

"Well for one I want the money, and your boat!" he snapped while keeping his hand over Emma's mouth until she bit down hard.

"OW you fucking bitch, try that again!" Alex snapped down the phone, and Emma took a deep Breath.

"Lincoln, don't do it!" she screamed as Alex slapped her around the face again making her quiet.

"You lay one hand on her again Mahone, I swear to god I will kill you!" Lincoln hissed holding the phone tighter in his hand, and Alex laughed sinister.

"No, it will be a bullet in her head if you don't bring me what I want!"

Lincoln gripped the side of the yacht and inhaled deeply on edge, "Fine, Where, When?" He sounded dark about it. He just wanted Emma.  
Michael was listening. A thought appeared over his head to himself.  
"Five minutes; the warehouse just outside of the docks!" Alex snapped and closed his phone.

Lincoln slammed the phone down before turning to Michael, his eyes dark around the edges, his whole face red. "You better have a good plan!"

Emma was glancing to the pipe, feeling something that was lose, her body now standing in front of it, and her hand started to fiddle losing it more.

"I get a feeling you don't pass me over to Lincoln and we all live happily ever after…" Emma said while distracting him from her pipe fiddling.

"No it's you all die, or what ever, and I get my life back!" he snapped while taking his phone out again.

"How long do we have?" Michael questioned Lincoln's eyes still dark and glaring. "Five minutes." Michael looked up seeing little Chaco. "Stay here!" Michael said quickly jumping off the boat taking off toward the child with the box.

Emma glared watching him dial a number, her fingers still working around the pipe connector. Alex's voice echoed. "Yes? Hello. A well dressed Asian has just been shot by two Americans..." He then hung up.

Emma glared her eyes didn't know what to do, but her hand kept working the pipe, when she was done, she so was going to punch him in the balls!

Michael parked the boat on the dock. Getting off he dumped the money in a bush. Lincoln was right beside him. His fingers twitched nervously. "Hurry!" He finally managed to speak. Michael nodded. "Okay. Just... It might be a trap. So. Be calm!" Michael and Lincoln headed into the warehouse.

Emma felt the pipe connector open the gap, she quickly moved the cuff freeing herself before seeing Lincoln and Michael enter, her heart felt like breaking apart.

"No it's a trap!" Emma called as Alex quickly grabbed her forcing his hand over her mouth, Emma quickly snapped her elbow up into his ribs before biting his hand.

"OUU YOU BITCH!" Alex pulled his hand back hitting her across the face as a reaction. "GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF HER!" Lincoln yelled quickly pulling out a gun. Michael froze before glaring. "Before you kill us and go. I have a request." He stated. Alex glared. "What?" He snapped. "Change the name of the boat. I don't want my mothers name associated with scum." Michael glared before he watched Alex's eyes move away. Alex looked up seeing Bill Kim walking in. Emma's eyes went hugely wide she almost dropped the pipe she was holding. "Well; Well." Bill Kim started. Alex drew his gun to Bill Kim. Bill paused in his words. "Oh jeez Alex. It's good to see you too." Bill smirked. Alex glared. "I'm leaving now." Alex went to shoot Bill but more gun fire took over as body guards emerged. Lincoln ran toward Emma who was ducking from all the firing. Michael ran toward an exit door. Lincoln returned fire as body guards fired at him and Emma quickly. Five body guards hit the ground quickly. Lincoln grabbed Emma pulling her toward the door they ran out quickly Michael already pulling the money from the bush. They started running.

Emma held her hand to her chest, her lungs burned from the running as she slowed down glancing from Michael to Lincoln, "you two are dumbasses…" she glared to them both. "You could have been both killed!" she looked to the hand cuff before Lincoln took her hand in his.

"But we weren't, we had a plan…" he smiled while Emma rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, A good one." Michael fixed the strap on the bag walking slowly catching his breath. Lincoln's fingers squeezed Emma's and she returned the squeeze.

The continued walking, Michael was looking to Chaco his eyes scanning around everything, his mind wondering a million different things. Emma rested her head on Lincoln's chest her fingers twitched against the hard stomach lightly. It was silent minus foot steps. The wind rustled the trees and the waves miles away echoed. "PENIS!" Someone yelled landing in front of them their only option was jumping from a tree.

Katt jumped out of the trees while Michael quickly covered his chest, "Katt give us heart attacks…" he said while Emma and Lincoln didn't look affected.

The kid was now behind Katt with a smile, so Michael, Lincoln, Emma and Katt followed him down to the little beach area where the not so shabby looking boat was.

"She's beautiful!" the kids said taking the money from Michael who smiled.

"It will take us where we need to be going…" he now watched Emma and Katt walking towards the boat.

"I wasn't talking about the boat…" he laughed rushing away, Emma froze seeing Sara walking out shaking a cloth, her eyes wide, and Katt glared.

Michael looked completely shocked.

"Oh Jesus Christ." Lincoln whispered.  
Emma slapped him in the chest lightly but would have said the same thing.  
Michael back to the boat he attacked Sara into a deep hug slash kiss making Katt provide sound effects of gagging and vomit. Everyone boarded the little boat. Emma just happy things were looking up knowing not to trust these feeling of ... Balance. "Lincoln." Sara said after a minute. Lincoln looked up to Sara. Emma didn't so much like this she glared. "You... You got exonerated." Sara said simply. Lincoln looked shocked. Michael and Emma both felt like giant weights were lifted from their shoulders. Lincoln pulled Emma into a deep kiss, Emma returning it. It felt like a different kiss a kiss that didn't contain so much worry. "Oh isn't this cute." Another voice said making everyone look up seeing Bill Kim standing there again. He had his gun drawn. Bill bickered with Michael for a long moment before Lincoln looked to the bag. "You want money?" He asked. "Five million? That is pocket change!" Bill pushed the bag into the water. "Oh' did I mention? The Panamanian Military are on there way." He smirked. "Oh. And I only need ONE of you" He was looking to the brothers...

Katt was staring where the money went, "you Ass hat!" she glared and Bill Kim pointed the gun to her, Emma was freaking as she couldn't see Sara, he pointed the gun at Lincoln as Emma quickly jumped in front of him closing her eyes as the shot went off.

Lincoln grabbed Emma protectively holding her into his chest as a fire went off. Katt protected her stomach, But watched as Bill Kim froze falling to his dead. The Military were getting closer you could hear the large jeep wheels against the dirt. "We gotta go NOW!" Katt yelled seeing Sara holding the gun. Michael was looking deer-in-head-lights and Lincoln still protecting Emma. Lincoln was first to react. He still had Emma close to him picking her up putting her on the dock Emma was totally shocked for a long minute. Michael had grabbed Sara and had already taken off running. Lincoln grabbing her hand again he started running with her.

It was strange after all the running, Emma and Lincoln with Katt stood outside the police station, it was horrible, Emma holding onto Katt's hand, they looked to Lincoln both helpless, it was something they didn't want to say out loud, it was starting to get dark as they see Michael being placed in a transporting van, another behind it was having Alex loaded into it, Katt's eyes getting anima big, she squeezed Emma's hand as they both watched the vans drive away.

"This is wrong!" Lincoln whispered, but Emma just couldn't speak, this wasn't over, it felt far from it.


End file.
